Harry Potter and the American Kids
by Aries
Summary: I fixed the paragraphs so its easy to read now.
1. Default Chapter Title

SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Uncle Vernon yelled, standing up from the dinner table. 

"I didn't say anything." Harry Potter lied, knowing he had just used the "m" word. He wondered why the word magic got him in so much trouble. 

"AHH!!!" Dudley stood up and waddled away. Dudley was as plump as ever and was wearing his Smeltings uniform. Harry still couldn't understand why Dudley wore his school uniform even though school had been out for a month. Aunt Petunia covered her mouth as if something horrible had just occurred. 

"YOU…" Uncle Vernon began. 

"I know, I know. Up to my room, no food, don't come out." Harry muttered, heading towards the staircase. He was use to this punishment, getting it every other week or so. It was already dark and since the Dursley's had just started eating they wouldn't be up for an hour or so. Harry felt disturbed. It had already been an entire month since he had left his school, Hogwarts, and he had only been sent one letter. Hermione sent it to him asking him how the muggles were treating him. He sighed as he opened the door to his room. 

"Good," he said to himself, "more time to work on my essay." 

Harry had been assigned a four-parchment essay to be turned in on the first day of school. Professor Binns had assigned it the last day of school. It was supposed to be about a great wizard of any time period. Harry chose Morganna. It wasn't that he really cared about her, but all the good ones like Agrippa, Merlin, and Professor Dumbledore had been taken. Harry crawled under his bed and pulled up a loose floorboard. He pulled out a bag filled with all of his wizardry stuff. Under the bag was something that made Harry long to be back at Hogwarts. His broomstick, the Firebolt, lay under the floor longing to be ridden. He pulled the broomstick out and crawled out from under his bed. He held the broom in the moonlight and examined his prize possession. The Firebolt engraving on the side was as shiny as ever. Hedwig, Harry's owl, began to squawk loudly. Harry 

The moon was full tonight and illuminated number 4, Privet Drive. A few birds flew from tree to tree, looking for food to bring to their young. Harry looked to the moon again. He admired the beauty of the cracks and craters that sat on the moon's surface. Its circularity amazed Harry. Then, in a blink of an eye, three objects flew past. Harry blinked. Three objects were zooming at top speeds towards Harry's window. He jumped out the window, Firebolt in hand, onto the roof making sure not to make any noise. The objects began to decelerate as they neared the house. Harry began to make out the shapes of these objects. They were fellow wizards riding broomsticks. They reached the house and touched down on the roof. They set their brooms down and began to walk towards Harry. They all wore hooded cloaks. The one in front was considerably shorter than the other two in the back. 

"Well, look who it is!" A familiar cold drawling voice said. The other two in the back began to snigger. Harry froze. They pulled back their hoods. Just as Harry suspected. 

"Well, long time no see!" Draco Malfoy said, stepping towards Harry. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, stepping away from Malfoy. 

Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh some more. 

"Gee Harry, no need to be scared. It's not like we can cast any spells on you. We're not allowed to do use magic on the holidays. Oh, you probably wouldn't know about that Potter. The rules bend for you. You had famous parents. Well, it's a shame they couldn't be here now, because even though we can't use magic, we can still beat the crap out of you!!" Malfoy laughed. 

"Not while we're around!!!" 

Harry looked up. Three more wizards on broomsticks sped towards the house. They landed behind Harry. Harry didn't even need to look around to know that it was Ron Weasley and his twin brothers, Fred and George. Malfoy's evil look had turned into an upset growl. 

"Ugh! You Weasley's make me sick. I'm surprised you got here on your Cleansweep Fives." Malfoy tried to laugh. The Weasley's held out their brooms, revealing Nimbus 2001's."Same model as yours I believe Malfoy!" George Weasley snarled. 

"Hmmm… Wonder how you p-p-paid for those? Sell all your dad's j-j-junk that he makes in h-h-his garage?" Malfoy stuttered his words. 

"Get out of here Malfoy before we pound yer head in!" Fred shouted. 

"We'll get you at Hogwarts!" Malfoy yelled, taking off followed by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Right then, Harry, how's yer summer been?" Ron asked. 

"Same old stuff. Jeez, talk about good timing." Harry laughed. 

"Well, we never miss a good rumble." George said. 

"Harry, we need to talk big time! We need to go now. I know you don't want to stay here with those… things inside, so grab your stuff and come on." Ron said. He then pulled a gigantic cargo net from his pocket. This cargo net had obviously been tampered with as it was way to big to fit in Ron's pocket. He proceeded to latch it on each of the brooms. Harry ran into his room and began throwing all his things into a trunk. It took him about ten minutes before he placed the last thing in the trunk. It was a notice that allowed Harry to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends. It was signed by Sirius Black. Harry shut the trunk. He pushed the trunk onto the roof and climbed out. Ron and George helped Harry push the trunk onto the cargo net while Fred kept watch, making sure Draco and his friends didn't try to sneak up on them. 

"So, where are your muggles anyway?" George asked, smirking. 

"Well, they should be finishing up dinner right now. So let's hurry." Harry said, finally pushing the trunk onto the cargo net. 

"Guys, we got trouble!" Fred shouted, looking to the sky. Harry, Ron and George looked up to the sky. Another broomstick rider sped towards the house. 

"Oh, no!" Ron said. 

"What?" Harry asked, looking down from the sky to Ron. 

"It's Hermione." Ron said, obviously disgruntled. 

"Uh… I'd rather have Voldemort show up right now than her!" Harry said. 

"Would you quit saying his name?" George shouted. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Harry replied. Hermione touched down on the roof. Amazingly, she didn't look mad. 

"Hey guys." She said. 

"Shouldn't you be yelling at us for risking muggle discovery of the wizard world?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. 

"On a day like this it's hard to be mad." She said, smiling. 

"What happened?" Ron asked, discontinuing his sarcasm. 

"Oh, well, we can't talk about it here. Too close to the muggles. Let's go to your house, Ron. Maybe we can talk in the forest behind your house?" Hermione said, giving Ron a very evil look. Ron looked shocked. 

"You know?" Ron questioned. 

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry. No one else does. He wanted to talk to me so he sent me and owl.." Hermione stated. Harry was very confused. 

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'he wanted to talk to me.' Who is he?" Harry asked. 

"As I said, I can't talk here because it's too close to the muggles. I don't want anyone to hear it… for your godfather's sake." Hermione smiled. Your godfather's sake!?! Sirius Black? What was he doing behind Ron's house in the forest? 

"Let's go right now!" Harry said, jumping on his broomstick. They all jumped on their broomsticks. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T" A voice yelled from inside the house. 

"Let's go!" They took off. Harry turned around to see Uncle Vernon halfway out the window shaking his fist. 

"Whoo!!! That was close!" Ron shouted. They flew up past the clouds to stay out of muggle view. After hours of uneventful flying, they landed at the Weasley's house. 

The house was the same as two years before except his garage was empty. This made Harry feel a little guilty because he knew it was his fault there was no car. The Weasley's house was a huge building that would definitely be lying in ruins if it magic wasn't in effect. The garden was still gnome infested and covered in weeds, the way a garden should be. Beyond that, the forest sat. Somewhere in there, Harry's godfather sat waiting for them. 

"We can't go in 'til night fall. My parents don't know yet. I need to explain to them that Sirius in innocent." Ron said. Harry looked at the forest in a trance. He couldn't wait to go and see his godfather. The five went into the house. Fred and George went off test out their new Filibuster fireworks while Ron, Hermione and Harry stayed in the kitchen. 

"Do you have anything to eat and drink? I've been flying for two days and I'm nearly dead." She joked. 

"Did you come all the way here from the States?" Harry asked, shocked. 

"Oh, yeah. Let me tell you. It is not fun." She said. 

"Well, look in the refrigerator." Ron said. Hermione and Harry walked over to the fridge and opened it. Harry was not shocked to see some very varied food in the refrigerator. The first thing to catch his eye was a live rooster nearly iced over. Hermione let out a gasp. It began to squawk loudly so Harry grabbed something quick and shut the door. Harry looked at the label on the jar. It read "Recarze's Jam." 

"What is 'Recarze's Jam'? Harry asked. 

"Recarze's Jam? My mum never buys good stuff like this!" Ron shouted, excitedly. He took the lid of the jar and dipped his finger in. When he pulled it out, it was covered with a sort of neon orange goop. He placed it in his mouth and licked the goo off. Harry saw that Hermione was just as disgusted as he was. 

"That's disgusting." Hermione said. 

"It's actually really good." Ron said, taking some more. 

"So what are we gonna do until night time?" Harry asked? 

"Oh! Ireland is playing Chudley today!" Ron ran out of the kitchen. Harry and Hermione followed after. Ron ran up two flights of stairs and into a small room. On one side of the room was a huge TV, on the other, a huge couch. Ron picked up a remote control and turned the TV on. The TV was already tuned to the Quidditch channel. This was a new channel, invented within the last month. 

"…and that's 50 points to Ireland. I'm sorry but Chudley does not stand a chance against Ireland, and since this is a semi final match, Ireland is taking no prisoners…" 

"Yes, that is certainly correct Gregory, the Chudley Cannons are terrible under pressure. Then again, they are terrible with out pressure. How did they get into the Semifinals anyway?" The announcer pondered. Harry looked to Ron. Ron had a look of pure anger on his face. 

"WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!?" Ron yelled, angrily. 

"Oh, come off it, Ron. How could you stick to that team even though their so terrible?" Fred asked, appearing at the door with George. 

"Anyway, your Irish. You should be rooting for Ireland!" George said, rubbing Ron's red hair. Ron settled down and sat in his seat. 

"Still, they should stop giving the Cannons such a hard time. Chudley is a very talented team." Ron stated, obviously still peeved. 

"Yeah, whatever you say, Ron." Fred laughed. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Padfoot wants to talk to you." George said, nodding towards Ron. Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood up in unison. 

"You went down there in the middle of the day?" Ron asked. 

"Don't worry. Mum and Dad aren't even home. They went to a Ministry of Magic convention. Something about dragons." Fred reassured them. 

"Does he want us to go now?" Harry asked, filled with confusion. 

"Wait a second, why didn't anyone tell me that mum and dad were leaving?" Ron asked. 

"Well, guess they don't love you as much," Fred laughed, "and yes, he wants to see you now." Harry ran out of the room. Ron and Hermione strained to catch up with him but it was nearly impossible. They flew down the two flights of stairs and through the kitchen. They then blasted through the doors and headed towards the forest. They reached the forest, when finally Harry began slowing down. 

"Where is it from here?" Harry asked 

"Just ahead." Ron said, bending over to pant. Harry kept running though. Hermione followed. Ron finally got enough air then continued sprinting. After running for less than a minute, they arrived at a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a white house. It was pretty small, and looked very homely. Harry ran to the front door and knocked. The door opened. 

Sirius Black stood in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. The two embraced for a while but it seemed like an eternity to Hermione and Ron. 

"Come in! Come in!" Sirius beckoned them. They walked in. Harry saw that the Quidditch semifinal was on the TV. Ron immediately walked over and sat on a chair in front of the TV. The house had a white interior and was filled with clothes and food. It also had a kitchen. Another person was in the house and was sitting on the kitchen sink. Harry noticed his face… 

"Lupin!" Hermione said, walking over to him. 

"Hello. How are you?" He asked, giving her a hug. 

"How'd you get here?" Ron asked, looking from the TV. 

"Have you forgotten? I am a wizard." Remus replied. 

"Apparation, I assume. Well, why are you here?" Ron asked. 

"Yes, well, you do seem to have lots questions. I am sort of on the run. The A.W. came after me after they heard I was a werewolf. I am going to Hogwarts this year to make sure the groups cannot reach me." He replied. 

"What's the A.W. group?" Harry asked. 

"A.W. stands for Anti-werewolf. The group goes throughout the wizarding world in search of werewolves and then they… ahem… exterminate them." He said. Hermione had a look of horror on her face. 

"Jeez… that's pretty bad." Ron said. 

"It' s terrible. Isn't that illegal?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes, but it is hard to find them in action. They hold rallies all in wizard towns once and a while, but it is not illegal. They are led by a man named Andy Phillips. His mother was a werewolf and it supposedly caused him so much pain that he doesn't want another to roam the earth ever again. Codswallop in my opinion. I think he's just nuts." Remus stated. 

"Well, if anybody's after you, Hogwarts would be the safest place to be." Hermione said, crossing her arms. 

"Where's Buckbeak, Sirius?" Harry asked. 

"He's in Ireland. I saw a group of them and I left him with them. He's happier there." Sirius said. Harry walked over and sat on the couch in front of the TV. 

"…that's another fifty points to Ireland. One cannot help but feel bad for the Cannons. It's too bad they're so terrible…" The announcer stated. Ron's face showed anger, but he didn't say anything. 

"With this new channel, we can reach out to all kinds of wizards and witches. That's why this year we will begin to televise Quidditch games around the globe. We will even begin to televise Quidditch games from the four main wizard schools. That's right, Azoniane in China, Kackteno in Ireland, Mirental in USA, and Hogwarts in England's games will all be filmed and aired on this channel. This will go on through out the year and at the end their will be a tournament to decide the best school…" The announcer kept talking. Harry and Ron jumped up from their seats and began cheering. Hermione watched them laughing. This was great news. Not only would the matches be televised, Hogwarts would be playing schools from around the globe. Harry was slightly worried. Would the kids from the other schools know who he was? Was he that famous? 

"This is going to be rad! I'm going to try out for the keeper position since Wood's gone." Ron said. Wood. He was gone. Oliver Wood was the keeper for the Gryffindor team and had been for the three years Harry had attended Hogwarts. Oliver was the captain of the Gryffindor team and was the backbone of the team. There had to be a new keeper… and a new captain. Harry thought about this while. Could he make it as the captain? 

"Well, you should start practicing the keeper position. You only have a month left until school starts." Sirius stated. 

"Let's go play." Harry suggested. 

"OK, we have to go get our brooms and balls. Hermione, stay here with Padfoot and Moony, we'll be back in five minutes." Ron stated, walking towards the door. Harry followed. They walked up to the house and went inside. They grabbed the brooms and went to find Fred and George. They walked up one flight of stairs and into Fred and George's room. 

"BOOM!!!" Harry walked right into a Filibuster firework. 

"Eww… Sorry 'bout that Harry. Should have knocked." George laughed. 

"And what do you need?" Fred asked them. Harry's face was black with ashes. 

"Ugh… We need a quaffle." Harry said. A quaffle was a ball used in quidditch. 

"Hmm… Let's see. We got one around here." Fred began to look around. He began to open different cupboards. Many of the cupboards stored many weird things. From one cupboard, a little fur ball jumped out. 

"What is that?" Harry asked. 

"Oh… that's a… um… tiger." George stated. 

"You have a tiger?" Ron asked. 

"Technically, it's a pygmy tiger. This is the biggest it will grow." Fred stated. 

"You keep it in a cupboard?" Harry asked. 

"Hey, are you here to get a quaffle or to keep badgering me about sleeping arraignments?" George asked. 

"Here it is." Fred said, pulling a basketball sized red ball out from under his bed. He threw it to Harry. 

"Mom, already knows so you can't get us in trouble." George laughed. 

"What are you going to do when you leave for Hogwarts?" Harry asked. 

"We're taking him with us." Fred said. 

"To Hogwarts? You can't do that." Ron informed him. 

"We've already had special clearance from Professor Dumbledore. He says we can take Ezriel with us because it isn't very threatening." George said. 

"Ezriel… nice name." Harry said. 

"Time to go, bye." Ron said, leaving the room. Harry left with him. Harry rubbed the ashes off and returned his face to normal. Once they were outside, they flew the rest of the way to the house. They landed on the doorstep and walked in. 

"We're back. Do you want to go play with us?" Ron asked Sirius and Remus. 

"Uh, sure. I was a beater back in the day. Padfoot?" Lupin asked. 

"No thanks. I'll stay here with Hermione." Sirius said. 

"Alright. Back in two hours." Ron said. The trio set off deeper into the woods until they reached another clearing. It took them about ten minutes to reach it. To the further side of the clearing, there was a ten-foot pole with a hoop at the top. The three of them lifted up in the air. Ron flew in front of the goal post while Remus and Harry shot at him with the quaffle. Ron was a natural. Only three got by him. He was so pumped up for the season, the three stayed out until it was almost nightfall. The sun was beginning to set when Harry began to think. What day was today? He thought about it for a while. He decided it was July 3rd. Full moon. 

"Ron, let's get out of here!!!" He yelled. Harry could see the moon beginning to rise as he landed on the floor. 

"Why?" Ron asked, landing next to him. 

"HOWL!!!" A loud howl was heard from above. 

"That's why." Harry said. They left the quaffle and their broomsticks and began running towards the house. They had been running for five minutes when Harry looked behind to see if they were being chased. Not more than five feet away, the werewolf that was once Remus was tailing them. They increased their speeds. They nearly reached the clearing, but they were not fast enough. The werewolf pounced on Harry and brought him to the ground. The werewolf almost bit him. Luckily, Ron pulled him off just in time. The werewolf knocked Ron over and sunk his teeth into his leg. 

"Ahh!!" Sirius heard Ron's sickly scream. He came bounding in his animagus form, which was a huge shaggy black dog. Sirius pounced on the werewolf and they began to roll around, fighting. Harry grabbed Ron and put him on to his shoulders. He carried Ron back to the white house where Hermione was outside. When she saw Ron's leg, her face was covered with a look of horror. 

"Get inside!" Harry yelled. The three ran inside and put Ron on to the couch. 

"Oh, god! What happened?" Hermione asked, crying. 

"Lupin turned into a wolf and we didn't have enough time to get away." Harry answered, covering the wound with a damp towel. Ron was trying hard not to cry, but the pain was too incredible. He let out little whimpers like a puppy dog. 

"Does this mean…" Hermione couldn't finish her question. Harry nodded. A couple seconds later, Fred and George came running into the house. They had scared looks on their faces. 

"We heard the screams. What happened?" George asked. 

"Oh, no! Please tell me this wasn't Lupin!" Fred said. Harry nodded. 

"Damn! Mum and Dad are going to kill us!" George cried. 

"Come on. Aren't you worried about your brother?" Hermione said, still crying. 

"Oh, right." Fred said, walking over to Ron. 

"This is terrible." George said. 

The door burst open. Sirius stood, roughed up from head to toe. He had a gash in his right arm that definitely needed medical attention. 

"This night just keeps on getting better." Fred said, scanning Sirius's body. 

"Ouch." Sirius mumbled, walking in the door. Hermione ran over to the door and shut it. 

"Are you ok?" Ron asked through tears. 

"You don't look to good yourself." Sirius said, sitting down in a chair. 

"This is not good. You're going to be in trouble soon, Sirius." Harry said, worried. 

"Don't worry about it. We need to worry about Ron right now. I'll apparate to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore." Sirius said, pulling out his wand. He muttered a few incantations and in a quick poof, he was gone. 

"Ron, this is all my fault. I should of thought about the date earlier." Hermione cried. 

"It is in no way your fault, you weren't even out there. I should have got out of there sooner." Harry said, shaking his head. 

"It's nobody's fault, alright? I'm in trouble. I'm going to go through hell once a month for the rest of my life. I probably won't be allowed back at Hogwarts." Ron pouted. 

"Don't say that Ron. Remember what Lupin did when he was at Hogwarts? Maybe they'll let you do that." Hermione added. Moments later, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore appeared from clear air. 

"This is very unfortunate, you know. Luckily, the tunnel to the shrieking shack is still there and with the new potion that will let you remain calm while you are a wolf, everything should work out all right. You will be fine Ron," Dumbledore stated. Ron was relieved. Dumbledore pulled a six pack of drinks from under his cloak, "If you drink these a night before your transformation, you will be harmless. Where are your parents?" 

"Dragon convention, coming back tomorrow." Ron mumbled. 

"Hmm… You shouldn't be here all alone. I'll send an owl to your parents, you can go to the Leaky Cauldron, all five of you. You can stay there for the night." Dumbledore said. 

"Sounds good. What should I do about my leg?" Ron asked. 

"I can perform a spell that will let you walk on it and take the pain away." Dumbledore said, rolling his sleeves up. He pulled out his wand and recited an incantation. Ron stood up and began to walk around. 

"Good as new. Let's go." Ron said. Dumbledore span his wand around and shouted a few words. Next thing they knew, they were in the bar at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius was in his dog form lying on the floor. 

"Six butterbeers." Dumbledore stated, walking up to the bar. 

"Hey there, headmaster. Coming right up." The barkeep answered. The six of them sat at the bar for a minute, until the barkeep brought their drinks. Harry chugged his entire drink in one gulp. 

"Jeez, Harry. Slow down." Hermione said. 

"Whatever. One more barkeep." Harry ordered. 

"Alright. Here you go." The bartender answered, handing him the drink. This time Harry drank it slow. 

"We're going to need a room, are there any open?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Of course, we have a three room, two bathroom available right now. I don't know about the dog. I'm sure we can whip something up. A comfy pad or something. Follow me, I'll show you to the room" He said, hopping over the counter. They followed him through a dark passage lit by a few torches. They stopped at room C-A. 

"Well, I'll be seeing you later." Dumbledore nodded towards Sirius. "I'll leave him with you. Tomorrow you can go down to Diagon Alley if you want. There should be a few things you need to buy for the new semester." 

"Oh, right. See you later." Fred said, walking into the room. Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts. Harry went into the room and plopped down on one of the five beds. Fred and George had huge smiles on their faces. 

"What?" Ron asked. 

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Dumbledore didn't say anything about going down Knockturn Alley." George giggled. Everyone's faces lit up. Except Hermione. 

"We can't go down there. With Harry? Are you kidding? Imagine if one of You-know-who's men were down there. If they saw Harry's scar, he'd be done for." Hermione argued. 

"I don't think they would risk it. There are too many good wizards around. I'll be fine. I can put a spell on my bangs to make it stay still." Harry reassured her. 

"You've forgotten something, we're not allowed to use magic on the holidays." Hermione said. 

"Well, I'll get the barkeep to do it." Harry said. 

"Yeah, we need to go down there. They'll have books on werewolves. I'll be able to read up on the symptoms." Ron added. Hermione looked mad. 

"Hm… Fine, but if Harry gets filleted by You-know-who's men don't blame me." Hermione retaliated. 

"Well, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." George recommended. So they went to bed. Harry could never imagine who they would meet the next day. 

"Get up. Come on. We're going in to the alley. Get up." George's voice woke him up. Harry opened his eyes. Four faces looked down at him. He immediately woke up. 

"What time is it?" Harry asked. 

"Ten o'clock." Fred answered, slipping on his shoes. All the others were already dressed in their black cloaks. Harry got out of bed and slipped on his cloak. Sirius was in his dog form and was laying on his pad. 

"Let's go now." Ron said, opening the door. 

"Hold on, would ya? Gosh, I'm not even dressed." Harry complained. 

"Well, hurry up. I can't wait to get the books." Ron whispered. 

"All right, but just wait a sec," Harry put on his shoes and stood up from his bed, "Ok, let's go." 

The five of them and Sirius as the dog headed out to Diagon Alley. They walked through the dimly lit halls and into the bar. 

"Hey, can we stop and get a butterbeer?" Harry asked. 

"No. What is it with you and that stuff anyway? You've drunken two and we've been here less than a day." Ron answered. 

"Well, it's good. That's all. After drinking nothing but water for a month, you would like it to." Harry replied. 

"Good point." 

"Um… You know, it's real great to hear about only drinking water for a month, but I could have sworn we were on our way to buy school supplies." George added sarcastically. They continued out the back of the bar. To one side of the door, there was a brick wall. In front of the brick wall, there was a trashcan. 

"What was it? Three up… four across?" Ron tried to remember how to open the magic door. 

"No, it's three up… two across." Hermione said, tapping the brick. 

The brick wall turned into an archway and the five walked through. 

"Sorry Sirius, have to put you on a leash." Harry said, wrapping a leash around the dog's neck. It let out a whimper. 

"Where should we go first?" Hermione asked. 

Harry looked around. The first shop was called Cauldrons. There were all kinds of cauldrons: gold, pewter, self-stirring, and collapsible. Harry remembered the first time he had ever stepped into Diagon Alley. When all this was totally strange to him. 

"Knockturn." Fred and George ran off. The other three had to run to keep up with them. What could be that good down there anyway? 

They dodged anyone that got in their way. They ran full speed towards the dark alley. Harry kind of felt bad going down there, but he told himself the only reason he was going was to help Ron cope with being a werewolf. They passed many weird stores on the way. They were nearly to the alley when something in a window made them all stop. The Lightning Bolt. The newest broomstick to ever be released. 

"Whoa…" The four boys dreamed of having one. Even Sirius drooled at the site. The caption beneath it read: 

"The Lightning Bolt, Top Choice of Bulgaria, Fastest Model to Date." 

"How would you like to get your hands on that baby?" Fred asked. 

"Oh yeah. That's better than even the Firebolt, Harry. Harry?" Ron hit Harry, who was in a daze. 

"Huh? Oh yeah." Harry replied. 

"Well, let's go. We'll never get one of those." George pouted. 

"Yeah, come on." Harry said, walking towards Knockturn Alley. The group was sullen for the rest of the walk. Harry knew that they all wanted the broomstick, but were too poor to get one. Harry felt bad, knowing he had a small fortune underground at Gringotts, the wizard bank. 

"Oh, shoot!" Harry said. 

"What?" Ron asked. 

"I forgot to get money from Gringotts. How can I buy anything? Let's go." Harry said, veering to the right. 

In front of them was a big snow white building with a goblin standing on guard. They walked up the stairs and into the building. They walked up to the desk in front where a goblin was sitting. 

"Name?" She asked. 

"Harry Potter." Harry answered. This got the look of a man standing to the right of them. 

"The Harry Potter?" He asked. 

"Uh, yeah." Harry reluctantly replied. 

"Oh, I'm David Gudgeon. I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." David Gudgeon said, shaking Harry's hand vigorously. He wore a long black cloak with a hood. The inside of one of his eyes was pure black. He must have noticed Harry staring at his eye. 

"Ahh, the eye. Magical, you know. I can tell if you're scared, happy, disturbed. Quite useful." He said. 

"Oh, hm… that's nice. Gotta go now." Harry said, following a goblin towards the vault. Harry decided to go to his vault alone so he told the others to wait. Harry hopped into the cart with a goblin in it. They sped away going deeper and deeper into the ground. Twisting and turning, they finally reached the vault. The goblin opened up the vault and went inside. Harry followed him in. There was money everywhere. Harry grabbed some money and got up on the cart again. The wild ride began again as he zipped through twists and turns all the way back to the top floor. After a few minutes, Harry arrived back with the group. They walked out of Gringotts and into Knockturn Alley. Everything became dark and murky. The first shop they saw had a display featuring many books and accessories that had to do with werewolves. The group went in to the store. 

"No dogs allowed!" The man at the counter yelled to the group. 

"Fred and I will stay outside with him." George said, grabbing the leash and following Fred out. 

"Hm… Wonder what they're up to." Harry thought aloud. Ron grabbed two books and an orb. 

"What is that?" Hermione answered. 

"That's a wolf hate meter. It let's you see if your around any one that would kill you if they knew you were a werewolf." A voice said from behind. Harry turned around to see Remus looking down at them. 

"Hey! How's it going?" Hermione asked. 

"Hmm… Not to well, actually. I woke up deep in the forest and had to stumble around looking for a place to rest. I don't know what happened." He said. 

"Oh, well. Let me just inform you on a little of last night's happenings," Ron began shouting, "You bit me! I'm a werewolf!" 

Remus's face paled. He looked as though he was about to cry. 

"I am so sorry," He said, getting down on his knees, "I should have been thinking, but know that you are one, there are a few things I'll need to teach you. First is, DO NOT GO YELLING IT OUT!!!" 

"Oh, sorry." Ron blushed. 

"Right this minute, there are A.W. activists down the street yelling out their propaganda. You need to be careful. I have a feeling that we're going to be spending a lot of time together on full moons, so you should start taking my advice." Remus instructed. 

"But, Remus…" 

"Ron, call me Moony." 

"What the heck are they?" Hermione asked. 

Outside the door, a group of six people stood. These were the weirdest people Harry had ever seen. He didn't understand when one of them hoisted him up and yelled. 

"Cousin!" 


	2. Default Chapter Title

SOMEWHERE IN DEL MAR, CALIFORNIA, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA "Sam got his letter from Mirental last night." Lucky said, turning down the volume on the CD player. 

"Hey, turn that back up. Oh, Mirental? Cool." Jake answered. 

"I'm so glad to be away from Randallo for the summer. I was getting so sick of him, acting all god-like. He's just a washed up old fool." Jason smirked, making fun of the headmaster of Mirental. 

"It's kind of funny. Most people like him. We're the only ones who know he's just an egotistical jerk." Lucky said, flipping a page in a punk guitar magazine. 

The three boys sat in a small room that's walls were covered in posters. Bottles of cokes lay all over the floor and sat on the counter. A CD player had been blasting the hardcore tunes of an unknown punk band until Lucky had turned it down to announce that his brother had been accepted to the wizard school called Mirental. Lucky was a medium sized kid whose actual name was Charles but had earned the name Lucky because he always would escape trouble while doing mischievous things. On his eleventh birthday, he had realized this was because he was a wizard just like his parents. Now he was going to start his fourth year. His hair was cut on both sides of his head leaving a mohawk that was spiked green. He wore black jeans with a chain wallet coming from his back pocket. His pants were held up with a spiked belt. He had a patched up jacket that sported patches for old school punk bands like X, the Sex Pistols, the Exploited, and the Misfits. He wore an A.F.I. shirt that was ripped up in different places. He had a spike bracelet and a ball chain necklace. His old school Vans that were written on with many humorous anti-muggle slogans like, "Damn all ye, Muggles." And "Smite thy Muggles with a furious blow." These were just jokes because he knew muggles weren't all that bad. He had a couple piercing on his face. There was one in his eyebrow, nostril, two in his ear and one on his tongue. Lucky's greatest pride was his skateboard. Even though he only used it for transportation, he treasured it with all his life. He caused quite a stir at Mirental for skating down the halls shouting. His board was signed by every member of, "D.W.F.H." (Dead Wizards for Hire) This was one of the few wizard punk bands that existed. He had his own aspirations of being a musician and played guitar. Him and the other boys started up a band called "Convictions of an Innocent." They played political punk rock. They were looking for a record label and had been offered deals from Fat Wreck Chords and Burning Heart. They were trying to get a deal from Epitaph so they had not chosen a label. He was the seeker for the Quensal house quidditch team. 

The next boy, Jake, was more of a fan for new school punk rock with bands like Op. Ivy, Agent 51, Fenix TX, MxPx, and Lagwagon. He was a fun-loving guy with out a care in the world. He loved to go to the punk rock shows and crowd surf. He had red liberty spikes, which were spikes that surrounded his head. He kept them spiked with Elmer's glue. Most people found this rather repulsive, but he didn't care. His ripped cargo pants were patched, but they were still shabby. He was wearing a Blink 182 shirt that was to short and came up over the top of his pants. This revealed his studded belt. He didn't wear a chain wallet, but instead kept his money in a pouch in his pocket. This kept the risk of pick pocketing low. He wore a ball bracelet and a necklace that had a cross on it. He always drew on his arms with band names and zodiac symbols. He wore converse all-star shoes that were black. His parents were half-and-half, meaning his father was a wizard and his mother was a muggle. His mom had left them before he was born, so he had grown up in a wizard environment. He played drums for the band, and was skilled in guitar also. He was a beater for the Quensal quidditch team. Jake was a cool guy. 

Jason was the last boy. Jason had grown up with Jake because the Ministry of Magic had killed his parents. They covered it all up, but Jason knew the truth. His parents were non-conformists. They believed that there shouldn't be an organized government. They thought that no one should rule and no one should be ruled. The only thing that he had of theirs was a picture of them. It saddened him to think of them, but he knew he would see them again. Jason was an anarchist. Like his parent's, he believed that there shouldn't be a governing body, but that everyone should think for themselves. His hair was blue and was spiked, like Jake's, with Elmer's glue. He had a pierced lip, eyebrow, and tongue. His left ear was pierced in one place and his right ear, in three. He wore a Falling Sickness shirt with a sweatshirt over it. It was a zipper sweatshirt that was patched up. Jason had cut off the sleeves and wore it all the time. He put patches for bands like Propaghandi, Falling Sickness, NOFX, Bad Religion, and Dropkick Murphy's. On the back of it, he had a huge upside down American flag. He also had the worldwide anarchy symbol, the circle A. He wore shorts that were rough and cut at the bottom and a belt that had hoops hanging off of it. He wore black converse all stars with drawings on them. His wrist had a spiked bracelet on it, along with a watch that was also spiked. His necklace was a heavy-duty chain about half an inch thick wrapped twice around his neck. He hung a master lock from it. Jason played bass and sung for the band they were in. He also wrote all the lyrics. He was the other beater for the Quensal house quidditch team. Possibly, the most punk thing about him was that he was basically a genius in all areas of studying. Yet he decided to waste his time dreaming and partying. 

These guys were true punks. 

"You know what? I think we should go to the movies." Jake suggested. 

"Yeah, all right. We can just pay with these." Lucky replied sarcastically, pulling out a bag of gold galleons. 

"Well, we could go and hang out at the highlands like we do everyday." Jason suggested. 

"Good idea." Jake and Lucky replied in unison. 

The trio went out the door of the room and into a small hallway. They walked down the hallway, until they reached a door. Lucky poked his head in. 

"Mom, going to the highlands, we'll be back by eleven." Lucky said, shutting the door. 

"Be careful!" She shouted after us. We walked into the kitchen, Lucky picked up the phone, and began to dial. He took some money out of a drawer and pocketed it. 

"Hey, Billy?… Come to the movies… Ten minutes… With Scott?… Good… If the skins show up we should be able to take 'em… Tell Eric… Ok, meet you there…" Lucky hung up the phone. 

"Billy's gonna to meet us there with Eric and Scott. If the skins show, they'll get the hell beat out of them." Lucky reported the phone call. "Good. I hope they do show. I'm in the mood for a good fight." Jason said. 

The three walked outside to the corner and waited for the bus. They weren't there for more than a minute before the bus came and picked them up. Lucky paid the guy and they walked on. They rode the bus for about seven minutes then got off. They walked up to right outside the movies, at a place called the highlands. They found a table and sat down.They started talking about nothing just like every day. They were running out of things to make fun of when a voice was heard. 

"Hey there, sexy!" A fabricated high-pitched voice called. Jason had no doubt about it. He knew it was Eric. 

"Hey, what's up?" Jason asked him as he sat down. Two others followed. Scott and Billy. 

Eric was a husky guy and was the funniest thing with two legs. His parents were both pureblood wizards. They were great wizards, giving amazing talents to Eric. He was the keeper for the Quensal house quidditch team. He wasn't a punk, but he was Jewish and liked to fight, so they liked him. His hair was bleached in the front but brown everywhere else. He wore Adidas pants with three white stripes down the sides. He had a Nike shirt on and a jacket that sported his favorite soccer teams name. The guys only had two reasons they liked him which was that he was good help in fights and since he was Jewish the skins were always giving him hell. In Del Mar, you were a skin, a punk, a jock, a metalhead, a freak, or a nothing. Skins were nazi kids that were always trying to scare people into joining their movement. Their weren't that many of them only about twenty, so when they fought the punks they usually won. Only because of numbers, if there were an even amount of fighters, the punks would kill them every fight. And what fun would that be? 

"What's up?" Billy asked, sitting down. Scott sat next to him. 

Billy was short, but tough. His father was put to life in jail for something Billy had never known about. He didn't even know who his dad was. His mom reassured him that he had been framed. Billy had lived with his mother in England until he was ten, so he spoke with a slight English accent. His mom met an American and they got married, so they moved in with him. His father was killed in a car accident, leaving Billy touchy when it came to car rides. He preferred walking anyway. He had only one living relative beside his mom, which was his cousin, Harry Potter. Of course, Harry didn't know he was his cousin. His mom had been James' brother. Nobody knew this besides his parent's and both of the headmasters from Mirental and Harry's school, Hogwarts. Mirental's headmaster had not let any one know this for some reason. Billy was filled with hate towards Randallo, the headmaster. Billy knew what Harry had gone through during his child years and he knew it was Randallo's fault. Randallo wouldn't even give a reason why he wouldn't let anyone to know. The only people that knew were Billy, his mom, and his friends. His hair was black and fell back on his head. It kind of spiked up but not much. His hair was very different from the other boys. His music tastes differed from any of the boys also. He was a fan of old school ska like The Untouchables, The Specials, and The Toasters. He wore a collared shirt with flames on it with black suspenders. He wore gray pants called Dickies that rolled up to his ankles. He hiked his socks up so they met the bottom of the pants. He wore nice shoes that were kept well polished. Billy played trumpet, so he sometimes played in the band. He was a chaser for the Quensal house quidditch team. Billy was very different. 

Scott was pretty short, but he was ripped and was the strongest of the bunch. His parent's were half-and-half, but were divorced. He was split during them on the holidays, which was hard on him. His mom was a wizard and she lived in Del Mar. His dad lived in Las Vegas, which was where Mirental was. He had blonde hair but a hat always covered it. He had the widest variety of hats anyone had ever seen. They ranged from bowler caps to black baseball hats. Today, he had a leopard print cowboy hat on. He wore a KoRn shirt with a leather jacket. He had a bunch of spikes and studs sticking out from it. His pants were baggy and black with rips in the knees. He wore doc Marten boots with spikes in them. He liked different music than any one of the boys. He liked heavy metal. His favorite bands were Pantera, Marilyn Manson, Metallica, and KoRn. None of the boys would go to the metal shows except for Jason, but that's only because he felt for him. The metalheads and freaks always beat up punks at the shows, but Jason went incognito in regular clothes that weren't too punk. Scott played Chaser for the Quensal house quidditch. Now every member of the Quensal house quidditch team sat at the table except for Liz Trenton, who lived in Los Angeles. Liz was a punk, and was going out with Lucky. The Quensal house was very weird because the only people in it were punks. This was good, because punks had trouble getting along well with others. 

"So what's goin' on?" Scott asked. 

"Nothing. What about you?" Jake asked. 

"Nothing either. You think the skins are comin'?" Scott asked. 

"Don't know. They're here everyday." Jason answered. 

"Hey, get the jew!" A voice yelled from behind. 

The guys stood up and turned around. Behind them, about forty feet away, there were close to thirty skins. They wore dirt brown clothes with swastika arm bands. All their heads were shaved. 

"Since when were there so many of them?" Eric whispered. 

"Well, in a situation like this there is only one solution." Jake started. 

"RUN!!!" Lucky said, running down the stairs. The rest of them followed. Don't get these guys wrong, but there was no way they stood a chance against thirty of these guys. Jason didn't look back but he knew they were tailing them. They reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a site that was the best thing to see at a time like this. Eleven punks stood at the bottom of the stairs armed with clubs and bats. 

"Thank you, god!!!" Eric screamed. The punks ran by them and into the skins. The guys turned around and joined in on the fight. Jason grabbed a skin and punched him across the fight. The fight moved down the stairs onto the flat ground. They punched and threw skins all over the place. After nearly ten minutes of fighting, the blue and red lights showed up. Everyone stopped moving. 

"Put your hands on your heads and get on the floor!" A voice yelled from behind a megaphone. One of the unknown punks lit a firework and yelled. It blew up, giving everyone time to run. The guys thanked the punks and were off running full speed toward the bus stop. They reached the bus stop and Jason looked at his watch. 

"Seven thirty. Good, we'll be home way before eleven." Jason said. 

The bus arrived and the boys boarded. They sat on the very back of the bus and began talking. 

"That was a good fight." Eric said. 

"That was amazing timing for those punks to show." Lucky said, rubbing his mohawk. 

"Jeez, I know. That was cool." Jason said. 

Billy looked around uneasily. He fidgeted in his seat not able to sit still. He cursed loudly. 

"I HATE CARS!!!" he yelled, standing up. 

"I'm gonna have to ask you to sit down, son!" The bus driver shouted. 

Everyone on the bus had been giving them dirty looks, but now they were just plain scared. Jason couldn't help but snicker. 

"Excuse me, son, you're going to have to sit down." Jason laughed, making fun of the bus driver. 

Billy sat down and started laughing. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a case of some sort. He placed whatever they were into his eyes. He then placed something in his mouth. He turned to Jason and smiled. 

"AHH!!!" Jason screamed, laughing. 

"QUIET BACK THERE!!!" The bus driver yelled. 

Billy had placed red contact lenses in his eyes and vampire teeth in his mouth. 

"HEY, NO NEED TO YELL!!!" Eric yelled, standing up. 

"SIT DOWN!!!" The driver yelled. 

"THIS IS OUR STOP!" Lucky yelled. 

The driver slammed on the brakes. All the boys flew to the front of the bus. Every one of them landed on their feet. Intriguing. Almost magic… The driver looked petrified. 

"Until next time jackass." Billy said, almost at a whisper revealing his eyes and his mouth. 

"AHH!!! What are you?" he yelled. 

The boys didn't answer, but kept walking. The bus pulled away. Once it was out of view, the boys fell on the floor, laughing. 

"Did you see the look on that guys face?" Billy asked. 

"Classic!" Jason yelled, laughing. They composed themselves and walked towards Lucky's house. They reached the house. 

"Ew… I forgot to tell my mom that you guys were coming over." Lucky said. 

"Ah, she won't care." Eric said, walking in, 

"Hey guys. You obviously haven't… Oh, well, look how many there are of you. Great news for the world of Quidditch. The new Quidditch channel is going to start taping the games at the four main schools!" She yelled, smiling. 

"NO WAY!" Lucky yelled. 

"Uh huh, you'll go to different schools every weekend and play them. And, you know how I know the owner of the Firebolt Company? Well, he's supplying the Quensal house team with the newest model, the Lightning Bolt!" The boys stood speechless. Then they erupted into a dance slash cheer. 

"So what are the teams we have to play?" Jason asked, holding Jake in the air in a cradle position. 

"Hm, lets see. It's Azoniane in China, Kackteno in Ireland, and Hogwarts in England." She said. 

"Hogwarts? Oh, man, I hear that one of their teams has that Potter kid on it. I might have to shoot a bludger up his…" Jason started. 

"Hey now, that's my cousin you're talking about there. Can't wait to meet him." Billy laughed. 

"Sorry bud, but Potter's going down." Jake laughed. 

"Well, before you dismember him I'd like to meet him." Billy said, excitedly. 

"So when do we get the Lightning Bolts?" Eric asked. 

"I've got 'em right here." Lucky's mom said. 

Seven broomsticks were in her arms. The boys each grabbed one. 

"We have to go to Diagon Alley anyway. Can we fly there?" Lucky asked. 

"No way. We can go tomorrow, but you guys are going to have to tell your parents. Start calling now." She said, pointing to the phone. So the boys began calling their parents, except for Billy, who was with out a family. 

"Sweet! I can't wait to go tomorrow!" Jake said. 

"I know, it'll be rad." Jason said. 

The group walked into Lucky's room. 

"Let's send an owl to Liz, tell her about the deal with the Lightning bolts." Lucky said. 

"Alright, where's some parchment?" Eric asked. 

"Hmm… Or better yet, why don't we fly there?" Jason suggested, holding up his new broomstick. 

"I don't know, man. That's a little risky." Scott said, rearranging his hat. 

"Oh, don't be such a skirt. We won't get caught." Jason said. Scott laughed. 

"Hey, I didn't say that I didn't want to go." Scott said, snickering. 

"That would be so cool. It would give us time to adjust to our new brooms and it would be a way to see Liz and talk strategy for the new year." Billy said. All eyes were on Lucky, being that it was his house. He laughed. 

"All right. We can't leave until late and we need to get her broom." Lucky said. 

"Ok, we can go out and get some food and Jason, you were always good at stealing stuff," Jason blushed, "you can grab it and then we'll talk some more until about twelve. Then we'll be able to leave." Billy planned. 

"Break!" Eric said, laughing. They all went out into the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator. Jason grabbed the broom and walked back to the room undetected. About a minute later, the rest of them walked in. 

"Smooth! That was great." Lucky said. 

"Thanks, I've always had a niche for thievery." Jason laughed. 

"Now, we talk and wait for… Jason, time?" Lucky asked. 

"It's 10 o'clock. We've got two hours." Jason said. 

The boys sat down. 

"Hey, do you have the Dropkick Murphy's CD?" Jake asked. 

"Oh, yeah. Some where around here." Lucky stood up and started throwing shoes, papers, and other stuff around. He opened up a drawer. 

"Hey, that's from our first year at Mirental. Let's look at it." Jason said, pulling it from the drawer. "Hmm… Relerse house, what a bunch of snobs. Treznelo house, that was the house of my first girlfriend. Treznelo's aren't that bad. Laversque, ahh, wonder if they have Judy's picture." Judy was Jason's girlfriend. "Oh, yep, there she is. She's blowing kisses at me! Bye now. Yeah… the best house around. Quensal house. Home of the punkest of the punks." 

"Hey, where am I?" Eric said, snatching the book. 

"Give me that back." Jason said, grabbing it back. "Hah, look at me. I'm waving. Hello little me." 

The funny thing about a wizard picture was that instead of standing still all day. The pictures got up and moved around. And in Jason's case they waved at you. 

"Did you find the CD yet?" Jake asked. 

"Oh, right then." Lucky kept looking, and finally he pulled out the right CD. "Here it is." 

Lucky tossed Jake the CD. Jake walked over to the CD player and put in the CD. The music began to blare as the group talked about the old times. 

"I remember the first date we went on. It was Judy, Jake, Deidra and I. We went to the Red Phoenix." A bar in the town of West Eredids. "We were all shy. That was fun." 

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Jake laughed. 

"That was second year. I can't believe I've stayed with her for so long. Especially since she's Laversque. All of them hate us." Jason said. 

"Ah, who cares about Laversque? They stink anyway. Remember when we beat them in the Quidditch final? What year was that?" Billy asked. 

"Uh, that was last year." Jake said. 

"Really? Oh yeah." Billy said, remembering it. 

The conversation bored on for some time before Jason looked at his watch again. 

"12:01. Time to execute the plan. Let's go." Jason said, standing up. 

"Who's carrying the extra broom?" 

"Not it." 

"Not it." 

"Not it." 

"Not it." 

"Not it." 

"That's you, Scott." Jason laughed. 

"Dang it." Scott said, grabbing the extra broom. 

"We can leave through the window. Open it." Lucky said, directing Billy to open it. 

"Alright." Billy opened the window. He grabbed his broom and jetted out. Everyone followed. Lucky shut the window and went up to meet the others. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

"We have to fly pretty high, since it's so bright. Full moon." Jason suggested. 

"Good point. We're off." Eric said, shooting off. Eric went so fast, that he nearly fell off the broom. 

"Jeez! These things haul!" Scott said, zipping towards the moon. 

The group flew as high as they could and then began to travel at a level altitude. They flew for a couple hours, before they saw the smoke of LA. 

"Go higher." Lucky said. The group raised a couple feet. "Alright, from here it's about five miles that way." Lucky pointed. 

The group just listened to him and did exactly what he told them to do. After eight minutes of flying, they landed in the front yard of an almost mansion. 

"Where's her room?" Jason asked. For some strange reason, Lucky started to sing. He sang some sappy love song. 

A minute later a head popped out of the top window. It was Liz. 

The boys stood shocked for a moment, then after letting it sink in for a moment, they burst out laughing. 

"…most pathetic thing I've ever seen!" 

"…oh, you are such a sap!" 

"…Lucky, you are the biggest pansy!" 

"Shut up." Lucky smiled. "Hey! Wanna come down?" 

"You come up." Liz said. The boys raced to the window. 

The room was not a typical girl's bedroom. She had pictures of all the punk bands like Op. Ivy, Agent 51, Lucky 7, and D.W.F.H. She had a small blue waterbed and a stuffed animal sat on it. It was of a tiger, but it was very furry and it was hard to see the face. Liz was a short girl with streaked hair. She had it all different colors. She had a nose ring and a tongue ring. She was in a huge shirt that had an Anarchy sign on it. She wore blue slippers with little unicorns on the ends. 

Jake laughed. 

"What? What's so funny?" Liz asked. 

"Nothing, it's just those slippers. They're a little to girlish." Jake laughed. 

"Hey, I can be a girl if I want." She said. 

"Yeah, back off!" Lucky said, jokingly. He tackled Jake on to the floor and they started wrestling. 

"So, Liz, how are you?" Jason said, slyly. 

"Hmm… good. Your self?" She asked. 

They began circling each other, looking as if any second one would pounce. Liz made the first move and jumped on him. This was a strange custom the two had. They wrestled around until Lucky and Jake joined in. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot the reason we were here. Scott, give it to her." Lucky said. 

"Oh, here you go." Scott handed her the Lightning Bolt. 

"Ah… I… I…" She jumped up and started yelling, "Yeah!!! This is so cool!" 

"Yeah, I know. Let's go riding, alright?" Lucky asked. 

"Cool, good idea…" 

"I mean just Liz and I," Lucky said. 

"Oh… alright." 

"We'll be back in half an hour. Just hang out here." Liz said, flying out the window. Lucky followed her. 

"Yeah right, we'll just stay here. I'm following them." Billy declared. 

The group unanimously agreed so they shot out the window and followed them. They flew low enough so they could keep a good eye on the two lovebirds but they flew high enough to avoid the watchful muggle eye. The pair held hands as they flew through the clouds and sky. They veered to the right and perched on a hilltop. The rest of the guys hung over them and watched. The two began to kiss when Jason thought up a plan. He pulled a cap gun from his pocket. He whispered for everyone to be quiet. Once they all were quiet, Jason squeezed the trigger. 

"Bam!" The blast echoed around. The two looked up and saw them floating not more than twenty feet above. Lucky couldn't help but laugh as he chased Jason around. Liz hung back with Jake, Billy, Scott, and Eric. 

"Oh, that was so romantic. You guys totally ruined it." She whined. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You actually thought we would just sit around your room for thirty minutes until you got back? I don't think so." Scott laughed. The group shot high until they were high enough to begin traveling at an even altitude. They returned to the house and went inside. Jason and Lucky were still not back yet. They all found places to sit and sat for two minutes. Then, they heard a loud bang. They knew it was the cap gun. Jason sped into the window. He had a huge smile on his face. A second later, Lucky came in through the window. 

"I outstripped you by a mile." Jason laughed. 

"Yeah right." Lucky snickered 

"Hey, we should start heading back." Scott said. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"You're right. We'll see you later. Hey, come to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We'll be there." Lucky said. 

"I'll try and make it." She said, handing the broom to Scott. 

"See ya." The group shot out the window and into the sky. They flew high and through the scarce clouds. After about an hour of flying, they met a young witch that was flying by. She was about twenty. They finally arrived at the house and went through the window. 

"That was pretty fun." Jason declared. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. What time is it?" Jake asked. 

"Five thirty." Jason replied. 

"We'll probably leave by ten. So we should get to sleep. I get my bed. You guys can sleep where ever." Lucky declared. 

"Hey! That sucks man!" Billy said. 

"There's a couple sleeping bags in the hall way. Good night." Lucky said, crawling into his bed. 

"Hmph, this stinks." Jake said. The group nodded agreeing with him. 

They found the sleeping bags in a small cupboard and laid them down on the floor. They all climbed in and tried to sleep. They all fell asleep except for Jason who just sat, thinking. 

He couldn't wait to go into Diagon alley. He wondered how they would travel. Apparation? Floo Powder? He didn't care. He wanted to go see the wizard world, he had been away from magic for a month and that was way to long for him. He missed the all his fellow Quesnal's and he even missed the pathetic look on Headmaster Randallo's face. He thought about his past years. He had lived with Jake as long as he could remember and was best friends with him. They weren't exact best friends because every one in the small group were best friends, but since he had lived with him so long, he felt like he was more than a friend. Jake had always been there for him. Jake was his shoulder to cry on. All through out there earlier years, they had shared a room. They usually stayed up till one, which was a big deal back then, and just talked. They talked about everything. They explained what had happened during the day and what they were going to do the next day. This kept them extremely close. 

Randy, who was Jake's dad, had acted as Jason's father and Jason had always looked up to him. Randy was a very social guy and he had lots of friends. Most of his friends had children that were Jason and Jake's age. Randy's best friend was named Jeff. His son was named Charles. Charles, or Lucky, was the missing link between Jake and Jason. Jason and Jake had never had any other friends before so Lucky was it was a treat when they got to see him. Lucky was a punk from the beginning. When Jason and Jake met him while they were eight, he listened to all the punk bands and had a punk attitude. It didn't mean that he was vicious and mean, he was just very individualistic and didn't like others that weren't punks. He influenced Jason and Jake to be punks, which they were very intrigued by. 

One night, Lucky told Jason and Jake about a band that was playing in town that night. The three decided to go and skateboarded to the club. They didn't have any money so they used their short heights to sneak by security guards into the club. They got on the second floor and sat behind the railing. 

The band that was playing was called Rancid. These guys were true punks. Lucky cut his hair like the lead singer and that was where his idea of having a mohawk came from. The boys wanted to be just like these guys. They threw out all there old clothes and bought new ones. They modeled their wardrobes after the guys from Rancid. 

Through the punk scene, they met all their friends that were in the present group. A ska band had opened up for Propaghandi and they met Billy. The guys had gone to a huge concert with a lot of different types of music and met Eric and Scott. Then, the D.W.F.H. came to town and the seven realized every one of them were wizards. They all started Minteral the same year and they all ended up in the Quensal house. The group decided this was fate. Jason had yet to see what their fate was. Jason dozed off quietly, not knowing who they would meet the next day. 

"Up!" A voice yelled. Something hard hit his head. 

"OW!!!" Jason shouted. He sat up. The guys were all up and ready. 

"Out of bag!" Lucky shouted. 

"Alright, Alright. Hold on for one second." Jason said, hopping out of the sleeping bag. He looked at the wall. He then ran and let his head bounce off of it. This was Jason's way of waking him self up. 

"We're leaving in ten minutes." Billy said, slicking back his hair. 

"What time is it?" Jason asked. 

"You're the one with the watch, buddy." Eric said. He remembered and brought the watch to his face. 

"Ugh… Seven o'clock. Go to sleep. I've only got and hour of sleep." Jason mumbled. 

"No! We're going early. We can beat the crowds." Scott said. 

"What crowds?" Jason asked. 

"Well, just shut up. We're going in ten minutes." Lucky barked. Jason was shocked. 

"Jeez, calm down." Jason said. He didn't need to get dressed because he had slept in his clothes. He rubbed his head. 

"Ready boys?" Lucky's mom asked. 

"Yes mom." Lucky answered. 

They walked into the kitchen where a fire blazed in the fireplace. 

"Hey, where's your dad, Lucky?" Jason asked. 

"Hm… I don't rightly know. Where's dad?" Lucky asked his mom. 

"Special assignment from WIZ-core. He's in Ireland. The Quidditch finals are being held there. He might be able to get us tickets. That'd be fun." Lucky's mom said. WIZ-core was kind of the FBI of the wizard world. They found out where wizard threats were made and went to the locations to protect the innocent. 

"Cool. I hope Ireland beats who ever they're playing. Does anyone now who's playing?" Jake asked. 

"Bulgaria. I heard they're going to fly on the Lightning Bolts. That would be pretty cool." Jason answered. 

"Alright, enough small talk. Who's first?" She asked. She was holding a small pouch. It was labeled Floo Powder. Floo Powder was strange. All you needed to do was throw some in a fire and walk in. Then, you say where you want to go. In two seconds, you would be there. 

"I will." Jason said. 

"Ok. You know how to do it right?" She asked. Jason gave her a funny look. 

"Um, yeah. I've done it with you like ten times." Jason answered. 

"Oh, that's right. OK, then step in." She said, tossing some of the powder in the fire. The flames jumped higher and turned green. Jason stepped in. 

"Diagon Alley." He said. The colors began to twirl around his head as he plummeted down. After his fall completed, he found him self tumbling into a bright room. He saw boxes stacked to the roof. He knew this was Ollivanders, wand shop. He remembered his first visit here. He had gotten his wand. It was twelve inches, unicorn hair, and maple. Mr. Ollivanders said it was very stiff. Jason checked his pocket. His wand was there. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic on the holidays, but he carried it with him anyway. He stood up and looked around. Towards the front of the store, Mr. Ollivanders stood with an adult and a child. The child was short with brown hair. He wore a green collared shirt that had an emblem of the Quesnal house mascot, a wolf. He had blue sweat pants, showing a patch of the wolf. Jason walked over. 

"Hello, Mr. Ollivanders." Jason said, nodding to him. 

"Ahh, Jason Bones. Twelve inches, unicorn hair, Maple. It was rather stiff, was it not?" Mr. Ollivanders questioned. 

"It definitely was." Jason said. 

"Good to see you, Jason." The man said. 

"Um, excuse me, I don't think we've met before." Jason replied. 

"I knew your parents. Great folks they were. We were all in Quesnal together. I assume you are too?" He asked. 

"Uh… Yeah. What was your name?" Jason questioned. 

"My name is Fred Andrews. This is my son, Martin." He nodded towards his son. 

"Oh, hello. Hope you get into Quesnal." Jason said. 

"Yes, I do too. I would die if I got put in Treznalo. I hate those kids." Martin said. 

"I'm not fond of them either. I'll see you at Mirental." Jason said, walking out the door. 

His friends were not hard to find, as they were right outside the door. Even if they weren't, the hair would give them away. Jason walked over to them. 

"Do you need to go to Gringotts?" Eric asked. 

"Yes, I believe so." Jason said. 

The group decided to split up. Lucky, Scott, and Eric went to get a butterbeer and Jake, Billy, and Jason went to Gringotts. 

They reached Gringotts and went in. As they walked in, a man in a long cloak stormed out with an angry face. One of his eyes was pure black. 

"Jason Bones. Jake Gaffer. Billy Grevered." Jason said to the goblin behind the front counter. 

"Alright. Follow him." The goblin said, pointing to another goblin. The boys followed the goblin onto a cart. All of a sudden they were plummeting down deep into the earth through dark tunnels. They flew at top speed never slowing and never stopping. Then, as quickly as it had started, it ended. 

"BONES!!!" the goblin yelled. 

"Jeez! I'm right here!" Jason said, rubbing his ear. The goblin went up to the door and unlocked it. Red smoke billowed out and inside mounds of gold and silver sat. Jason went in and got some money then got back on the cart. The goblin locked the door and got back on the cart. They shot off going deeper and deeper into the cavern. They stopped abruptly. 

"GAFFER!!!" the goblin screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Ah! I'm right under you. No need to yell." Jake said, stepping out of the cart. 

The goblin unlocked the door and showed Jake in. Blue smoke spilled from Jake's vault and he stepped in. There were huge piles of gold and silver, more than Jason. Jake stepped in and placed some money in a bag. He then got back on the cart. They took off deeper into the tunnel. They twisted and turned around the sharp turns and dipped and dived. They stopped. 

"Grevered." The goblin said at nearly a whisper. It had finally seen that it did not to yell to get their attention. Billy got out and followed the goblin. The goblin unlocked the door. 

Inside, the gold and silver was so abundant it reached the top of the vault, which was a good height of around ten feet. Jason and Jake went in and jumped into a big pile of knuts. Billy grabbed some money and got into the cart. He motioned them to get back into the cart and they had to oblige. 

"Back!!!" The goblin returned to his screaming ways as they shot up the tracks, passing many different vaults. They returned to the top floor and went out into the room where the front desk was. Jason nodded to the goblin and it gave a very disgruntled version of a smile. They walked through the marble halls to the outside. 

The rest of the group sat outside the doors on a bench waiting. They all had cups in their hands. Jason assumed it was butterbeer. Jake, Billy, and Jason walked over to them and sat down. 

"Here you go. Got you these." Lucky said, handing them cups. 

"Thanks man." Jason said, accepting the drink. Billy and Jake took theirs also. 

"Hey, how much money ya got?" Eric asked, holding out his hands. 

"I don't think so bud." Billy said, guarding his bag. 

"Let's go over to Knockturn." Jason suggested, nodding his head towards a dark entrance. 

"Alright. Let's go." Scott said, standing up. The group left towards the dark entrance to the alley. 

Out of the alley came three boys. One was very pale and skinny. The other two were big and brawny with big muscles. The three gave the group very dirty looks. 

"Ahh, Americans. The scum of the wizard society." The pale one said. 

"Yeah Draco, stupid Americans." One of the boys said. 

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?" Jason asked. 

"Yes, that's me. Now if you will excuse me, my friends and I were doing something." Draco said. 

"You piece of…" Jason started. He then took a swing and knocked Draco of his feet. The two large boys lumbered over towards Jason. Jake ran towards one and kicked him in the back of the knee. Lucky then grabbed his head and threw him down. Eric tackled the other one into a garbage can. A huge brawl ensued. Billy, Jason, and Scott stood off to the sides and snuck a kick in every once in a while. 

"Hey! Stop that!" A man in pinstriped robes and a bowler cap came running over. He pulled Eric off of one of the nameless big guys, "I have never seen such rowdiness and disrespect since the Bones!" 

Jason turned towards the man. 

"What did you just say!?" He half yelled. 

"Oh… Jason… Hah… fancy seeing you here." Cornelius Fudge said, backing up. Jason thought about it for a second. He had the head of the wizard world afraid of him! 

"What'd you just say about my parents?!" Jason barked. 

"Uh… nothing, I was just leaving." Fudge turned around and ran. 

"Did Minister Fudge just flee from a measly peasant American?" Malfoy asked, shocked. 

"Bones. Jason Bones." Jason said, turning towards Malfoy. Malfoy's face went pale and his eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"B-b-bones? You are Jason Bones?" Draco asked, backing off. 

"In the flesh." Jason said, stepping closer. 

"Gotta go." Draco said, running off. The two other boys looked at each other, shrugged, and followed after him. 

"Why is everyone scared of you? What do you have against Malfoy?" Billy asked. 

"Parents had a slightly bad reputation around these parts. His dad was a Voldemort supporter. He hated my parents. He turned them in to the Ministry. They were executed. The Ministry told everyone it was Voldemort." Jason responded, picking up his butterbeer. 

"Jeez… must be pretty bad then." Billy responded. 

"Let's go down to Knockturn." Scott suggested. 

"Alright, good idea." Eric said. 

The group walked towards the entrance to the alley. 

"Whoa, hold on. I'm getting this weird vibe." Billy said, holding his head. 

"Oh, great. Let's see if Billy gets any useful visions this time." Lucky said. In the past, Billy was known to get vibes and then see weird things. 

"It's a face with shaggy black hair." Billy said, putting his head down and squeezing his eyes to try and see, "It's changing. It's a huge shaggy black thing with legs." 

"Hm… Kind of like that huge dog running towards you." Scott said. 

"Whu…" A huge black knocked Billy over and began licking his face. 

"Oh, sorry about that!" A voice called. 

Two boys, a little older then them came running over. They were identical twins with flaming red hair. Billy pushed the dog off of him and looked down at it. It winked. Jason was bewildered. 

"Keep your dog under control for gods sake!" Scott shouted. 

"Sorry. He just got out of control. That's a bad Padfoot." One of them said, "I'm Fred Weasley, this is my twin George." 

"Hello." 

"Fred and George Weasley? Aren't you the beaters for the Gryffindor house team at Hogwarts?" Jake asked. 

"Yep. That's us." George answered. 

"Hmm… I'm Jake Gaffer, this is Jason Bones. We're the beaters for the Quenzal house team at Mirental." Jake said. 

"Jason Bones? As in, Cindy and Mick Bones?" George asked. 

"Yeah, he's our celebrity." Billy added. 

"Cool! I've heard all about your parents. Some about you too. You're quite the trouble maker over there, aren't you?" Fred asked. 

Jason blushed. 

"Yeah, I guess." Jason laughed. 

"Well, look forward to seeing you at the games." George said. The duo waved and walked off. 

"Your famous! Why didn't we know?" Eric asked. 

"I didn't know anyone knew who I was. Were my parents that bad?" Jason pondered. 

"Guess so." Eric said. 

"Let's go!" Jake said, irritated. 

"OK, onward!" Eric shouted. 

The group walked into the entrance. They hadn't walked far before Billy stopped. 

"Hmm… I'm getting another feeling." Billy said. 

"Oh, great." Jake said. 

"He's here." Billy stated. 

"Who?" Jason asked, looking around. 

"Harry, my cousin!" Billy said, walking up to the door of a random store. The boys followed him and stood in the door. Inside, there were four people. The first was a girl with brown hair who wondered aloud what they were. The next was an adult. He had blond-gray hair and wore shabby cloaks. The third was a tall boy with red hair like the two boys with the black dog. The last was a boy with deep green eyes and untidy black hair. On his forehead, was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

"Cousin!" Billy shouted running up to the boy. Jason put two and two together and saw who this was. 

Harry Potter. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: I'd like to thank all the people who review my story because it has helped me see what you all want to read. I'd like to adress one particular review that stated that the reviewer hated all people who dressed and lived the punk lifestyle. I'd like to say that it is very closeminded to hate a group of people due to the clothing they where. Please review my new story. Thanks. 

"Hey, put me down!" Harry yelled. 

Billy set him down. 

"Harry! It's me Billy!" Billy shouted. 

"Is it really you, Billy Black?" Remus asked. 

"Um, Billy Grevered, who are you?" Billy asked. 

"Of course. I was your father's friend back at Hogwarts. Hm, Padfoot will be quite glad to see you." Remus said. 

"Padfoot? We just saw a dog named Padfoot." Eric said, obviously very confused. 

"This is all must be very confusing confusing for you. We'll have to talk over lunch. Follow me." Remus said. 

"Whoa, we don't even know you. Why should we trust you?" Jason said. 

"Alright. Let me introduce myself. Remus Lupin." Remus said. 

The boys took a step back. 

"Remus Lupin? The werewolf?" Scott asked. 

"Um, yes. I'll explain everything. Let's go." Remus said. He pulled up his hood, so that no one could see his face and the group walked towards a restar 

Harry was very confused. This was his cousin? He didn't have any relatives. Or maybe that's just what everyone told him. He was confused. 

"Hey, wait up!!!" A voice shouted. Harry turned around to see the Weasley twins chasing Padfoot. Padfoot jumped atop Billy. 

"Together again." Remus said. 

"What is it with you? What do you mean together again?" Jason asked. 

"I'll explain." 

The group walked to the nearest restaurant. It was a big diner with a walk up ordering booth. The group sat down at a booth while Remus went and ordered twelve butterbeers. 

"We haven't really gotten acquainted, have we? I'm Hermione. This is Ron. This is Harry." Hermione said. 

"I'm Lucky. This is Jason, Billy, Eric, Jake, and Scott." Lucky stated. 

They all shook hands with each other. 

"OK, now where should I begin." Remus wondered, returning with the butterbeers. 

"Perhaps you'd better start from the beginning." An unknown voice said. 

"Perhaps I shall, Padfoot." Remus said, nodding towards the the dog. 

"Whoa! Hold on! What the hell was that!?" Billy said, scared out of his wits. 

"That's part of the story. Ok, beginning to end. When I went to Hogwarts, special arrangements had been made for the full moon. I would go down to the Whomping Willow and transform into my wolf self. I had three friends that knew about my being a werewolf. Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black…" 

"Oh, I've heard of that guy. Didn't he kill a bunch of people or something?" Eric asked. 

"Hold on, I'm not there yet. So these friends decided they would help me out while I was transforming. They became animagus and would come out with me every full moon in their animal forms. OK, now that that's out of the way we can talk about you, Billy. James Potter had a muggle sister named Elaina, who was slightly jealous of her younger brother. Don't get me wrong. She wasn't bitter, but she felt like she was missing out on all the fun, especially since both of her parents were wizards. Every chance she got she would go to Diagon Alley with her parents and James. She hated it so much that she vowed to have wizard children, even if she was married to a muggle. She didn't have to marry a muggle, because one summer all of us, Peter, Sirius and I, went to James's house to visit. Sirius met her and they instantly fell in love. When we graduated from Hogwarts, James married Lily and they had a son. Sirius married Elaina and they had a son. Billy." Billy spewed the butterbeer he was drinking and cursed loudly. 

"SIRIUS BLACK!!!!" Billy yelled. A few of the customers stared. Remus chuckled. 

"Yep, but I never told you Sirius's animagus form. A black shaggy dog." Remus nodded towards the dog. 

"Holy…" Billy cursed, extremely loudly. 

Remus chuckled some more. 

"Hello son." Padfoot laughed. 

"OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW!?" Billy yelled, standing up on his chair. 

"That was your mother's fault. She didn't think you could comprehend a criminal as your father." Pa said. 

"This is too much! I meet my cousin, find out my dad is a dog, and that he's a fugitive all in the course of three hours." Billy complained, jumping down to the floor. People began to stand up and leave. 

"You're going to have to leave!" The waitress shouted. 

"We were just leaving. Billy, I'll explain why you're father isn't a convict later, but right now we have to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. I imagine your mother is pretty peeved with you right now." Remus said, to Ron. 

"Peeved with me? This isn't my fault!" Ron pouted. 

The group left the restaurant and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

"When are we going to meet your mom, Lucky?" Jason asked. 

"One o'clock. What time is it?" Lucky asked. 

Jason examined his watch. 

"Ten. We've got plenty of time." Jason said. 

"It's not ten." Hermione said, looking at her watch. 

"We're on the states time." Lucky said. 

"Ah, you're from the states. That's must be rather nice." Hermione pondered. 

"It's alright. We fit in a little better there than we do here. Not that we fit in anywhere." Jake stated, rather glumly. 

The group reached the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into the bar. They said hello to the bartender and then they walked down the dimly lit corridor to the room that they had rented. The group found different places to sit to listen to Remus's story of why Sirius wasn't a convict. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had already heard the story so they walked into the other room. Standing on the other side was the former house elf, Dobby. 

"Dobby?" Harry whispered. 

"Hello, good sir, Harry. How are you?" Dobby asked. 

"Fine, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione were beginning to subdue to the shock of their first sight of him. 

"Oh, yes, well, Dobby has very important news to bring you." Dobby started. 

"Please, don't tell me I'm going to be in trouble if I return to Hogwarts." Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

"Dobby wishes he could say that you are not in any danger, but he cannot." He said. 

"Why?" 

"Bad things are going to happen at Hogwarts this year. The end of darkness only comes with sacrifices. Dobby will not tell you to not return, but keep on the look out. Dobby thinks you should be very careful. She is more than what meets the eye. Dobby has to be off now. Dobby will see you again someday." And with a snap, Dobby was gone. 

"She is more than what meets the eye. Hm? I wonder what he was talking about." Harry wondered. 

"It must be pretty important if he came all the way here to tell you. How does he always know where you are?" Hermione wondered. 

"I don't know. You think Remus is done telling them the story?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, probably. Let's go see." Ron suggested. 

They walked into the room to see Sirius in his human form and to hear Remus finish up the story. 

"…So Sirius got on the hippogriff, and flew off never to be heard from again. Until now. So now he's back and we're trying to find a way to get his name cleared." Remus said. 

"Whoa, so all those years in Azkaban, he's been innocent? That sucks! Dad, if I'd known, I'd have busted you out before you could say, 'escape.'" Billy claimed. 

"That probably wouldn't have been a good idea. You would have been killed by the Dementors." Sirius said. 

"We have to go soon. Billy, we'll tell my mom that you had to be with a relative. You can all catch up on old times over tea or whatever you English people do." Lucky said. 

"Yeah, well, you can do whatever you Americans do. Like kill each other or do drugs!" Ron shouted. Every face looked upon his, "Sorry, just kidding." 

"Let's go to Gringotts. That's where we have to meet her. Right Lucky?" Jake asked. 

"Yep." 

The group got up from their seats and Sirius transformed into a dog. They walked out the door and into the dark corridor. They heard two low voices speaking. 

"…the meter is off the hook. There's gotta be at least two wolves here." The first voice said. 

"Well, let's find them and get a clean kill off." The other voice said. 

"Oh, no! It's the AW. Run!" Remus said, half whispering. 

The group ran off towards the bar, at the top of their speeds. They reached the bar and stopped when they saw who was inside. 

Andy Phillips along with about ten AW officers stood talking. Remus immediately put his hood up and walked out the door into Diagon Alley. All over the alley AW officers stood with weird contraptions in their hands. 

"They've got meters. We're doomed!" Remus said, terrified. 

"Come on, let's get to Gringotts! The goblins wont let anything happen to you." Eric said. The group ran by the officers, towards Gringotts. 

"The meter's going up!" One of the officers said. 

"It's that group get them!" Another yelled. 

"RUN!!!" Remus yelled. The group sprinted down the alley to the marble doors of Gringotts. They ran inside and when they turned they saw ten officers standing below the steps. 

"The goblin's will kill us before they let us take them." An officer pouted. 

"Phew! I thought we were done for." Ron said, wiping his brow, which was covered in sweat. 

"Just in time. It's one o'clock exactly." Jason panted. 

They waited, sitting down on the hard floor. After ten minutes, Lucky's mom clad in business attire walked in. 

"Sorry, I'm late. Firm meeting ran late at the office." She said. Lucky's mom worked at a highly acclaimed law firm for wizards called. 

"Hey, Billy's staying here with family, so he's not coming." Lucky said. 

Lucky's mom wasn't one to ask questions, because she knew she probably would regret it after hearing the answer. 

"Alright. There's a fireplace in the back. Do you need any floo powder? I've got extra." She asked the others. 

"Yes, we'd love some." Remus answered for them. They stood up and followed Lucky's mom to the back. A fire blazed in the small room they had walked into. 

"You guys can go first." Lucky's mom said. 

Harry walked up to the fire. 

She threw some powder in and the flames turned green. He stepped in and shouted. 

"The Weasley's House!" 

He felt himself fly backwards and his mind was blurred by strange colors and images. He found himself tumbling out of a fireplace and onto a floor. 

"Harry?" A voice asked. 

He looked up to see Percy Weasley looking down on him. 

"Oh, hello." Harry stood up and saw the Weasley parent's, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, and Dumbledore looking at him from a table. Mrs. Weasley shot up from her seat. 

"Where's my little Ronniekins!?" She yelled. 

"Uh, he's coming. You. I need to talk with you." Harry said, pointing at Dumbledore. 

He was thinking of Billy. How could Dumbledore not have told him? Harry was mad that he had been cheated out of his younger years. 

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, puzzled. His answer was quickly answered as Billy came tumbling from the fireplace. 

"That's why." Harry said, pointing to Billy. Billy stood up and looked around the room 

"Hello everyone. Billy Grev… Black. Billy Black. At your service." Billy said. 

Dumbledore smiled. 

"Billy! What a surprise!" Dumbledore laughed. 

Ron tumbled in. 

"Ronniekins!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. She ran up to him and squeezed him in a bear hug, "I'm so sorry! We should have been here!" 

"Jeez, it's alright." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley was now crying. 

George tumbled in followed by Fred, Hermione, and Remus. 

"Hello all." Remus said. 

"Hello Remus. I think I need to talk to these two boys so I'll talk to you in half an hour." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore, Billy and Harry went into the next room over, "How about we go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer?" 

"I'll pass on the drinks. I've had enough butterbeer in the past few days to quench the thirst of the entire Weasley family." Harry said. Dumbledore chuckled. 

"I'd love a butterbeer!" Billy said, laughing. 

"Three Broomsticks it is then." Dumbledore extracted his wand. He twirled the wand and recited a soft verse. Two seconds later, Harry found himself outside of the Three Broomsticks. 

"I've never been here before." Billy said, amazed. 

They walked in and were greeted by many. They shook hands with many people before sitting down in a booth near the back. 

"OK, so you're probably confused why you were never informed that you had a cousin and an aunt. When I found out you weren't to know, I was equally shocked. The headmaster of Minteral decided it would be better for you to not know of your relatives. You weren't allowed to know as a somewhat punishment from Minister Fudge and Headmaster Randallo to Billy's mother. She was known as a big anti-ministry supporter. She held protests along with another family, the Bones…" 

"Weren't they killed by Voldemort?" Harry asked. 

Billy snorted. 

"As you were led to believe, the ministry told everyone that Voldemort attacked them and killed them. This was not entirely truthful. The Bones were hiding out because they were charged with murder. Every one knew that this wasn't true. Voldemort had killed someone and the ministry blamed it on them so they wouldn't be able to spread their ideas. More people became interested in them. 

"Voldemort was seeing that the Bones were growing in popularity and that more and more people were beginning to support them. He didn't like it so he got one of his men to turn them in to the Ministry. It is rumored that Lucius Malfoy was the one who actually turned them in. So, now you know the story." Dumbledore said. 

Harry was angry. The ministry couldn't get away with what they had done. He stood up and paced around. 

"How come no one knows?" Harry asked. 

"There are a select few who know, but the ministry would certainly put an end to them if they told someone." Dumbledore said. 

They all sat for a while drinking their butterbeer and thinking before Harry brought up a different subject. 

"We need to get Sirius' name cleared." He said. 

"Yes, that's true. I've been thinking about it, but there is no possible way to prove anything without Pettigrew." He murmured. 

"Well, than we'll have to find him." Billy said. 

Harry and Dumbledore looked at him. 

"Yes, that's quite obvious, isn't it?" Harry asked. 

"Well, last time you saw him. He was running towards the forest. So, we should look there." He said. 

"That was a month ago. He's probably left already." Harry said. 

"Well… not necessarily. He wanted to kill you. So isn't it possible, that he's hiding in the forest?" Billy wondered. 

"Actually, no. He wouldn't stay that close to Hogwarts for that long. It's too dangerous for him. He might have stayed near the wizard community, but he probably went to where ever Voldemort is hiding." Harry said. 

"I've got this feeling that he's somewhere near a wizard establishment." Billy said. 

"You might be right, but I've got to be honest. I don't think he's stupid enough to even stay in the same continent as Hogwarts." Harry said. 

"Well, now that you are more updated on the topic, we should be returning." Dumbledore said. 

He pulled his wand from deep inside his cloak. He twirled around the wand and muttered a spell. They found themselves back in the Weasley's kitchen 


	5. Default Chapter Title

"…I'll tell you when Dumbledore gets back. Oh, well, he's here. Let him tell you. What's the dog doing here?" Remus smiled. 

Dumbledore returned the smiled. 

"It's not a dog. It's Sirius Black." He answered, quite frankly, 

"Ha ha. That's not funny. Don't joke around, I want to know." Mrs. Weasley demanded. 

"Sirius, show yourself." Dumbledore said. 

"Whatever you say, Albus." Padfoot said. 

The dog muttered something and he turned into his human form. 

"Ah!" 

The color had drained from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces. 

"Hey dad." Billy said. 

"Hello Billy." He laughed. 

"You… What… What are you doing in my house?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"This is going to take a lot of explaining to do. You kids might want to go do something while I talk." Dumbledore said. 

"We can go get our broomsticks. They're somewhere in the forest." Harry suggested. Ron, Hermione, Billy, the twins, and Harry all left towards the forest. 

They passed Sirius's house and finally reached the clearing where the Quidditch field was. They saw where the three brooms were and they walked up. 

"Hm… these are almost as good as the Lightning Bolts." Billy said. 

All faces turned around and looked at him. 

"Y-y-you have a Lightning Bolt?" The Weasley twins asked. 

"The entire Quesnal house at Mirental does. You Gryffindors are going to have some real competition." Billy laughed. 

"We're doomed. Not even the Firebolt can keep up with a Lightning Bolt." Fred sulked. 

"Yep, you guys are doomed." Billy had a grand smile on his face. 

"No, with me as keeper, you won't be able to get a single shot off." Ron said, pompously. 

"Well, as long as either your house are our house wins, it'll feel like we're all winning." Harry said. His statement was met with a wave of murmurs. 

"Maybe to you." Ron said. 

They walked back to the house and went up to Fred and George's room. As they walked in a light flashed. On the bed, Ezriel, the pygmy tiger sat. 

"Liz?" Billy asked, shocked. 

"What are you talking about? That's Ezriel." George said. 

"No. That's Liz. What are you doing here, Liz?" Billy asked, walking over to the tiger. 

"It's Ezriel. Stop calling her Liz." Fred said, frustrated. 

"Ahem… I have a little something to tell you, boys." The tiger said. It mumbled something and in its place sat Liz Trenton. 

"Told ya." Billy said. 

"What the… You're an animagus?" Fred was confused. 

"OK, I'll tell you what's going on." She began, "I'm here on a mission. I know that you are in contact with Sirius Black. I also know that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and that he works for you-know-who. I'm here to find out information about Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, George, Fred, Shelly, Jason and Harry. I don't work for the ministry and I don't work for you-know-who, I work for myself and myself only." 

"What do you want with all of them?" Ron asked. 

"They all will play a big part in the end of the dark lord, or so the stars tell me. I can say no more. I'll leave you with this. When the moon falls in a shade of blue, so comes the end of Voldemort. Billy, find a new chaser for the Quesnal team. I'll see you again later on this year." And with that she disappeared. 

"Hm…" Harry thought. He remembered Dobby. "…She is more than what meets the eye." 

"What?" Ron asked. 

"Dobby. Remember what he said. She is more than what meets the eye." Harry said. 

"Hm… Well, we know there was more than what she was telling us. That was rather haunting." Hermione said. 

"Well, I think this year should be interesting." Ron said. 

"Yes, quite interesting. Well, Billy, you should contact your mom and tell her what's happening." Harry suggested. 

"Good idea. Do you have a telephone, Ron?" Billy asked. 

"Yes, my dad just bought one the other day. I've been learning to use it." Ron answered. 

The group walked down to the kitchen. Ron showed Billy the phone and Billy called his mom. While Billy was talking with his mom, Ron, Harry, and Hermione began talking. 

"So, what do you think the girl was talking about?" Ron pondered. 

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." Hermione said. 

"The thing that's bugging me is Dobby. How did he know her?" Harry asked. 

"You don't that's what he meant. He might have been talking about Hermione for all we know." Ron said. 

"Ron does have a point. You'll have to worry about every single girl you see… wait a second. What else did Dobby say? 'The end of darkness only comes with sacrifices.'" Hermione remembered. 

"Yeah, I forgot about that. He must have been talking about her." Ron stated. 

"Still, I don't think he would have traveled all the way there just to tell you that somebody was coming to talk to you." Hermione said. 

"Want to know what else was weird? When she named everyone up in the room, she said George. That's one of the first times I've ever heard someone use one of the twins with out naming the other one. Coincidence?" Harry wondered. 

"I don't know, that was pretty weird." Ron said. 

"And what about Shelly? Who's that?" Hermione wondered. 

"There are too many questions. We'll never know the answers to all of them." Harry said. 

Billy finished talking and went over to where the others sat talking. George and Fred came over with him. 

"I'm going to go back to my house. My mom says she would love to have you come and stay the rest of the summer. After all, you're family." Billy said. 

"Great! I'd love to meet her." Harry decided. 

"Cool. Dumblecore is going to apparate us there." Billy said. 

"It's Dumbledore." Ron stated, looking down at Billy. 

"Oh, sorry. Well, better be going then." Billy laughed in a worried tone. He was visibly scared that Ron was going to stomp his head in. 

"Alright, let's go." Harry said. Billy and Harry went into the kitchen where Dumbledore stood readily. Lupin, the Weasley's, and Sirius stood next to the counter. 

"You two and Sirius stand in front of me while I say the spell. You'll probably want to transform, Sirius." Dumbledore said. Sirius followed orders and turned into his animagus form. 

The two and Padfoot did as they were told. They walked to the front of Dumbledore and stood there. He rolled up the sleeves of his robe and pulled his wand from the depths of the huge cloak. He twirled and swirled the wand and finally recited an inaudible spell. 

Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them he was lying on his back on something soft and green. It was obviously grass. He stood up and saw that he was on the front lawn of a house. The house was white and was not very big. He looked to the right and saw that every other house on the block looked exactly like the one in front of him. At his left, Padfoot was jumping around. Billy stood and rolled his neck around. 

"Welcome to my house." Billy said, "It's probably not as big as the other one, but I thought you'd probably like this better." 

"Definitely." Harry said. 

"Jason and Jake live down the street so we can go see them later." Billy said, walking towards the house. Harry followed him in. Padfoot took up the back. The inside of the house was spacious. It had a kitchen, which was connected to a room with a fireplace, and two separate bedrooms. In the fireplace room, a woman sat. Her untidy black hair matched Harry's perfectly. She was skinny and wore regular red clothes. 

"Harry!" She shouted in a heavy British accent. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby." 

Harry looked to her. She looked like his dad. Nearly the exact same. 

"Hey mom. I brought someone you might want to meet." Billy said. 

Padfoot walked up. 

"Sirius… You… you're here." She mumbled, amazed at the site of him. 

He transformed and walked over to her. They embraced and started kissing. 

"Ok, Ok. That's enough." Billy said, shielding his eyes. 

"I've missed you so much." Sirius said. 

"Me too. Well, now. We're all together again. Now all we need is Liz and we'll have the entire…" Billy's mom trailed off. 

"What?" Billy asked. 

"Oh, me? Nothing." She lied, quite obviously. 

"No, you said 'Now all we need is Liz and we'll have the entire…' What? The entire what?" Billy shouted. 

"The entire family." Sirius said, smiling. 

"Liz? Like Liz Trenton? She lives in LA. How could she be family." Billy asked. 

"Well, it was a difficult decision to make. When Voldemort was after the Potter's, unbeknownst to anyone, he was also after the Bones and us. There was a prediction by one of the highest proclaimed Divinators that the children of the Black's, the Bones and the child of the Potter's would put an end to Voldemort's reign." Sirius was interrupted. 

"Wait a sec. Did you say the children of the Bones? There's only one Bones left. How could it be the children?" Billy asked. 

Sirius coughed a little. 

"Um… Another lie. Jason has a sister. A twin sister. When we were on the run, the Bones left there daughter with a wizarding family from England." Sirius said. 

Liz and Billy stood dumbstruck. 

"Who?" 

"Nobody knows." Sirius said. 

"How are we supposed to beat you-know-who if we don't have one of the people prophesied to destroy him?" Liz asked. 

"It is fate. She will come to you. I don't know how, but she will." Elaina said. 

"That isn't to ironclad, is it?" Billy asked. 

"I believe everything will work out in the end. Now where was I? Ah, yes. So we sent Liz to live with some American friends of ours. I ran off and left you with your mother." 

"Jeez. That's horrible." Billy said. 

"It was, but now that you are together again, Voldemort's reign will definitely come to an end. All we need is Liz." Elaina said. 

"Well, you got her." A voice said. Billy spun around to see nothing. He looked down and at his feet saw Liz. 

"Liz!" He hugged the tiger. 

She transformed. 

"Well, here we are. All together. One big happy family." Liz said. Sirius and Elaina ran up and hugged Billy and Liz. Harry felt out of place, very uncomfortable. 

"Liz! Now it is really complete. It's too bad Lily and James don't get to see the end of you-know-who." Elaina said. 

"Yes. They would have been so proud of you." Sirius said. 

"We don't know that this will be the official end of Vold… you-know-who. I know that we should have high hopes, but we can't be sure." Harry said. 

"That's true." Sirius said. Elaina shook her head. 

"Back to reality, Billy, Jason called. He said that he was going to go over to the video store with Jake to rent a movie. He wanted you and Harry to go. Maybe you can explain to him everything that's going on." Elaina said. 

"Let's call and see if they haven't left yet." Billy suggested. 

"Ok." Harry agreed. 

Billy, Harry, and Liz walked over to the phone. Billy decided to call since they had called him in the first place. 

"Hello… Yeah… I've got Liz and Potter with me… Cool… We'll be there in a minute." Billy hung up the phone, "He told me that we could go over. They're going to get the video in five minutes so lets hurry over." 

Billy threw on a sweatshirt and walked towards the door. The other two followed him out the door and down the street. They walked for thirty seconds before Billy held out his hand and turned. 

"This is it." Billy said. 

The trio stopped in-between two houses where there was nothing, but a manhole that surely led to the sewer. Billy walked up and pressed his hand to the side of the hole. 

"It's us. Open up." Billy said. 

"Ok. One second." A voice Harry recognized as Jason said. 

The manhole cover opened and Billy stood up. 

"Ladies first." Billy said, allowing Liz to drop into the hole first, "Since this is your first time going, you can go first." 

Harry walked up and jumped into the hole. He found himself in a tube-like slide hurling deep into the ground. Where this leaded, he could only assume Jason and Jake's house. His ride abruptly stopped and he shot out of the tube and landed on something soft. He stood up to see that he had landed on a patch of grass. The grass was very out of place next to the surroundings. Harry saw that he was in a dark room with a door opposite to where he was standing. He saw Liz already walking towards the door when Billy shot from the tube. Billy stood up quickly, brushed off the snow, and walked towards the door. Harry followed his cousin into the door. 

Inside the door, there was a small kitchen like room. Jake and Jason sat with Jake's dad, Randy. His mom, Lindsey, paced around the kitchen. 

"Finally, we've got some problems." Jake said. 

"What's up?" Billy asked, sitting down at the counter. 

"Ok, first off. The reason we live underground for Harry. When the Bones were murdered," Jason flinched, "We had to go into hiding since my parents were good friends with the Bones and we knew the truth. Now, the bad news. The Ministry just released a warrant for Liz's arrest." Billy finished. 

"WHAT?" Liz shouted. 

"I think I know why. I think it has to do with you knowing about the end. They don't want it to spread that something this big is out of their hands and in ours. If you're arrested, you-know-who will have more time to grow to power." Billy said. 

"Jeez. This is bad." Harry said. 

"Yeah, it is. You're going to have to hide out in your tiger form." Jason said. 

"I can live with that." Liz said, "Until, this whole thing blows over and you-know-who is gone." 

"Now we have something to tell you, Jason. You have a twin sister." Billy said. Lindsey stopped pacing and looked straight at him with a look of fright. 

"What? No I don't I was an only child." Jason said, positive of himself. 

"No, you have a twin sister. In order to end you-know-who, we need a group of people. Your twin sister is one of them." Liz said. 

"Uh… I… Who?" He asked, shooting a look at Jake's parents. 

"Well, we don't know." Billy said. 

"Great. That'll do us a lot of good." Jake said. 

"My dad said that it's fate and she'll somehow get to us." Liz said. 

"Your dad? Isn't he in off on special assignment at the Quidditch tournament with Lucky's dad?" Jason asked. Liz's foster dad also worked for WIZ-core. 

"My foster dad. My real dad… is Billy's dad." Liz said. 

"This keeps getting weirder." Jake said, from behind the counter. 

"You know what? I don't think your mother and I have anything to do with this so we're going to go up to our room. Good luck with ending the reign of the greatest dark wizard of the twentieth century." Randy said, walking from the room with his wife. 

"OK, let's explain." Billy said. Liz decided to tell it from her point of view. 

"Alright. This past year, I've been taking many extra classes that no one had an idea about. I've learned how to apparate and to become an animagus. I spent my times out roaming the Forbidden Forest. I met a group of centaurs there. They taught me the art of stargazing. Although, they hate humans they found something different about me. One of them even let me ride him a couple times. So anyway, I found who the destroyers of you-know-who would be. Billy, Harry, Jason, your sister, Shelly, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew. One of them I am still not sure about. He or she's name is Shelly. I'm sure he or she will end up with us soon also. I am also confused about Pettigrew. It isn't possible for him to be a destroyer of Voldemort. Well anyway, I decided to stay out in the forest and look for Shelly through the stars. While studying the stars one night, I discovered I was Billy's sister. I apparated to Billy's house and knew that I was with my family. So now, we are all together. We need Shelly." Liz 

declared. 

"Well, I think we should go to the video store." Jake said. 

The group laughed. 

"That's exactly what we need. A little rest. It's hard to deal with the fact that we need to stop the greatest evil wizard of all time." Jason said. The group left the underground house through another manhole on the other side of the homing community. They walked down the streets and out of the community. Harry saw that they had to walk down the sidewalk toward the video store. The group walked down the sidewalk. They reached the video store and walked in. A group of kids stood playing an arcade game and were yelling. Jason walked towards the comedy section. The rest of the group followed him. He pulled out a video. 

"Mallrats. Best movie ever made." He said, handing Harry the movie. Harry imitated interest. He had never been a real movie loving kind of guy. 

"Nice." Harry said. 

"This one's better." Liz said, pulling out a movie. It was a Jackie Chan film. 

"I hate those movies. They're dubbed. I can't stand that." Jake said. 

Harry felt stupid when it came to movies. He never watched any movies there, nor did he watch television. He read a lot. It's better for the mind. 

"Let's just get a video game." Jason recommended. 

"Good idea." The group walked towards the video gaming section, when something caught Harry's eye. A large brown lump sat near the corner of the store. It had four legs with five fingers each. One leg only had four fingers. Harry stopped breathing. Was this… He didn't have time to answer. The rat looked at him and ran. Harry pounced and caught him in his fingers. 

"Pettigrew! He's been following us." Harry yelled, holding him. 

"Is that… No way. It couldn't be that easy." Jason said. 

Harry held out the front paw to reveal the missing toe. 

"MY DAD'S A FREE MAN!" Billy yelled. 

"Let's get to the Ministry of Magic's office now." Jake said. 

The customer's looked at them strangely. They just smiled and walked out. 

"Surround me so I can transform." Liz told them. They circled her and she transformed. Billy picked her up and held her in his arms. Harry had a tight grip on Pettigrew, there was no way he would escape again. 

"Let's go back to the house and tell Sirius what's going on." Billy said. 

They ran back to the house, not stopping for anything, even the huge fat woman that took up half of the sidewalk. They kept running until they finally reached the house. They threw the door open and ran in. 

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" Jason yelled. 

"Who? What are you… Wormtail! Let's go to the Ministry's office." Sirius suggested. 

"Let's go." The group walked out to the side walk. Sirius transformed. 

"Does anyone have their wand?" Harry asked in a hush. 

Jason whipped his wand out of his pocket like a gun from a holster. 

"What do we need a wand for?" Billy asked. 

"The Knight Bus." Harry answered. 

"Oh, yeah. Good idea." Jake said. 

Jason stood on the sidewalk and held his wand out toward the street. There was a bang and all of a sudden a purple bus came speeding down the street. The group hopped on the bus as quick as they could. They shot off. 

"Hello. Welcome to the Knight Bus. I'm Jonathan Yeahlery. I'm at your service…" the teenager stopped, "Is it Potter? Harry Potter? In my bus? I'm deeply honored." 

"Yeah, that's nice. We've gotta get to the Ministry of Magic's office right now." Harry said. 

"Well, that will take a few minutes, but we'll hurry." There was a loud bang and the group saw that they were hurling down Diagon Alley. They stopped at the end and jumped off. 

"Hey! That's eleven sickles!" He yelled. 

"Put it on the tab." Jake said. 

The teenager thought for a second allowing the group to run. 

"Wait a sec. There's no tab! Get back here!" He yelled. 

The group flew through the doors of the office. 

"Where's Fudge?" Harry yelled. 

"Here Harry." Fudge said, stepping from a door. He caught a glimpse of Jason, "Jason." 

"Fudge." Jason greeted him bluntly. 

"Now, what is it you boys need?" He asked. 

"We have proof that Sirius Black is innocent." Jake stated. 

"Oh, I don't think there's enough proof in the world to prove he's innocent." 

"We have Peter Pettigrew." 

"Well, that might do it. Where is he?" Fudge asked. 

Harry held his hands out to reveal the rat. 

"Here he is." Harry said. 

"Sorry Harry. That looks more like a rat to me." Fudge said. 

"He's an animagus, you idiot." Jason said. 

"Oh, well, that makes a difference. Put him here." Fudge said. 

"Ok, hold him tight. He's been squiggling the whole ride here." Harry said. 

Fudge took the rat in his hand with a tight grip. He then pulled his wand out. 

"This should make him transform." Fudge said. 

He pointed the wand at him and said the spell. The same spell that had been used a little over a month before. Light came from the wand and surrounded the rat. It began to slowly grow. Fudge dropped him on the floor. It kept growing and finally the light disappeared. Sitting on the floor was a middle-age fat man. Sirius Black was free. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Just a small note. Just to let you know, I'm from Del Mar, California. So don't tell me I've never seen an American. Other than that, enjoy. 

"Peter, Peter, Peter. You're in trouble now. This proves that Mr. Black is innocent." Fudge said. 

"What? No. I'm a ghost! I've come back to haunt Sirius… Yeah… Uh…" Pettigrew looked around at the faces looking down at him. He sped towards the doors. Padfoot tackled him to the ground. 

"You won't get away again." Padfoot whispered. 

A pair of guards walked over and placed cuffs on a squiggling Petigrew. 

"Take him down to the holding chamber. We'll have to have a retrial, but until then we can keep him down there. Now we have to find Mr. Black and let him know that he needs to come to the retrial." Fudge said. 

"Oh… well, he's right outside. I'll go get him. Come Padfoot." Harry said, walking out the doors with Padfoot. They returned a second later minus Padfoot and plus Sirius. 

"Hello Black." Fudge said. 

"Fudge." Sirius greeted Fudge in the same way Jason did. 

"Where's the dog?" Fudge asked. 

"Um… He ran away." Harry replied quickly. 

Fudge gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything more. 

"Right then. Now, we have to decide a court date. I'm sorry Sirius, but until then you'll have to be kept in our holding cell." Fudge said. 

"With Pettigrew?" Sirius grinned devilishly. 

"Hm… Well, that will never work. I'll trust that if I let you stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the hearing you won't run for it." Fudge stated. 

"Of course not." Sirius said. 

"Right then. If you'd be kind enough to wait in the lobby while I talk to my secretary about the date of the hearing." Fudge said, walking away. 

The group sat down on a huge couch. 

"Finally, justice will be served." Sirius said. 

"You probably haven't been able to sit down in a public place like this in years." Billy said. 

"I would never have even dreamt of my name being cleared if it wasn't for all of you. Thank you so much." Sirius said. 

"Ah… It was nothing." Jason said, sarcastically. 

The group chuckled. Fudge came back into the lobby. 

"Court date's set for August 2nd. That's only in a week so you can all stay at the Leaky Cauldron on me until then." Fudge said. 

"Cool." Jake said. 

Harry's face went pale. 

"What?" Sirius asked, seeing the look on Harry's face. 

"My wand. I left it at the Dursley's house." Harry said. 

Sirius laughed. 

"Well, then we'll have to go get it back." Sirius said. 

Harry looked at him and laughed. 

"This could be fun." Billy said. 

"Yes, I'm going to accompany you on your excursion to your old house, if you don't mind." Jason said. 

"I'm to tired to go. I'm sick of all this action, I'll see you when you finish. As for now, I'm going to get watch some TV at the Leaky Cauldron." Jake said. He stood up and left to the motel. 

"I'd better go with him." Liz said, following Jake. 

"Let's go now." Sirius said. 

They walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius transformed into a dog so that people wouldn't be in shock when they saw him. A few AW guards stood searching for any werewolves in the vicinity of the area. Harry shot one an incredibly dirty look, causing the guard to point a meter at him. Harry was glad to see the disappointed face the guard had when the meter turned up negative. They went inside the Leaky Cauldron and went up to their room. Jake and Liz were lying on the bed watching Quidditch. Sirius transformed. 

"OK, I'll perform a mass apparation spell that should send us to the Dursley's house. Are you sure you two don't want to come? The Dursley's will be a lot more freaked out if we have two more." Sirius urged them. 

Liz and Jake looked at each other. Jake rolled his eyes. 

"OK, we'll come." 

"Great. Stand in front of me all of you." Sirius said. They all stood in front of him and he began to recite the spell. The world faded away and Harry found himself face down on the sidewalk. He stood up and brushed off gravel. The Dursley's house stood in front of him. Dudley stood frozen on the porch. The group walked up. 

"Hello Dudley. This is my godfather and a few of my new friends. Please get out of the way so we can get inside the house." Harry said. 

"Uh… No. You don't live here anymore. Go away." Dudley stammered. 

"Well, I didn't want to have to do this." Sirius pulled his wand out. 

"OK, Ok, back off. I'll open the door." Dudley opened the door. 

The group walked in. 

"This is where I slept for ten years of my life." Harry said, pointing towards the cupboard. 

"Hm… That looks awfully cramped. Where are the muggles?" Sirius asked. 

A scream was heard from the top of the stares. Aunt Petunia stood. Jason drew his wand from his pocket and shouted a lockjaw curse. The screaming stopped. 

"You can't use magic! It's vacation!" Harry said. 

"You can't use magic on vacations? Oh, that stinks man." Billy said. 

"What's going on down here?" Uncle Vernon was at the top of the stairs. He paled at the site of the wizards. 

"Don't scream." Jake said. 

"AARGH!!!" Uncle Vernon screamed. 

"I told you not to scream." Jake extracted his wand and performed a full body bind spell on him. Liz then put on the lockjaw curse on him. Uncle Vernon swayed and then tumbled down the stairs to the feet of the wizards. He was knocked out cold. 

"Woops." Jake said, laughing. 

"Jeez… How come we can't use magic on vacation?" Harry said, surveying the scene. Aunt Petunia stood at the top of the stairs walking around trying to open her mouth. Uncle Vernon was knocked out. Dudley fainted. 

"Ok, go get your wand so we can get out of here." Sirius said. 

Harry walked up the stairs towards his room. Aunt Petunia grabbed him by the neck and strangled him. Jason and Billy ran up and shot sparks at her. She let go of him and Jason and Billy held her off while Harry ran to get his wand. Harry went under his bed and got his wand. He then sped back to see Aunt Petunia's face was black with ash from the sparks. 

"Luckily none of those spells were life threatening or the ministry would be coming down on us right now." Harry said. 

"You know, I almost feel guilty for attacking these people we don't even now." Billy said. 

"Don't be." Harry said, jumping from the fifth step of the staircase landing his feet into the belly of Uncle Vernon. 

"Ow." Billy laughed. 

"Let's go." Sirius performed the spell. In two seconds, they found themselves in the motel room. 

"Ah… I haven't had that much fun in years." Sirius said. 

"Stupid muggles." Jason said. 

"Hey, no need to be prejudice." Billy said. 

"I was just kidding." 

"We need to practice. I haven't played my bass for nearly two weeks." Jason said. 

"You're right. Let's go back and get our instruments. We can jam inside the Leaky Cauldron room." Jake said. 

"Jake, your drums are a little big to carry around." Lucky said. 

"Well, I can put a spell that will shrink them." Jake suggested. 

"Alright, you can do that." Sirius said. 

"I want to get my trumpet. We can practice some of the new songs you wrote that have a trumpet line." Billy said. 

"Good idea, I wrote a new bass line the other night. I think it'll go good with the guitar part Lucky wrote. What was that called?" Jason asked. 

"Oh, it was called… I didn't name it actually. You're the one who writes the lyrics. You can name it after you write the lyrics." Lucky said. 

Harry was very confused. He didn't listen to music much, so he wondered if he'd like their band. Billy looked to Harry and saw if facial expression. 

"Don't worry. You'll like it. We've gotten all kinds of calls from good record labels. We want to get on Epitaph." Billy said. 

"Epitaph?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, it's the biggest punk rock record label out their. There are a couple others that are big, but every really good hard/pop-punk band is on Epitaph." Billy said. 

Lucky shot Billy a glance. 

"Not every good punk band is on Epitaph." Billy began to whispered, in a mimicking sort of tone. "Jason doesn't like pop-punk that much. He's too hardcore." 

"I heard that." Jason said. He playfully tackled Billy onto one of the beds. "I'll show you hardcore." 

"Don't hurt me!" Billy laughed. Jason picked him up on his shoulders and threw him back down on to the bed. 

"Stop messing around. Who's coming with me?" Liz asked. 

"OK, I'll take Billy, Jason and Jake. Liz, you take Harry and Lucky." Sirius said. 

"Alright." Liz said. 

Jason stopped beating up Billy and the two got up. The groups went to different sides of the room and performed the spell. Jason saw Liz' group disappear and then he to transported to his own house. Jason saw that he was in the kitchen. 

"OK, I'll go get my drum set. Don't forget to bring your mike stand." Jake said. 

"Alright." The two took off to their separate rooms. Jason ran up the stairs and opened a door. This was his room. It was rather messy with all kinds of clothes and CDs littering the floor. The walls had some posters on it, like everything else; the posters had band names on them. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had been wearing these same clothes for two days. He thought about maybe changing. 

"Nah…" He thought aloud, grabbing his bass. It was a Fender Std Jazz bass. It was dark blue with a white fret board. The front had a few stickers that had band name on them. He kissed the neck and strummed it. He placed it carefully in a bag. He remembered when he first received it. It was Christmas morning three years before. Randy, Jake's dad, had given it as a present. "Ah… The good old days." 

He placed his notebook, where he wrote all of his original music, into his bag. He then grabbed his mike stand and slung the bass bag over his shoulder. Finally, he picked up his amp. He then exited the room and went down the stairs. Jake stood with his small drum set in his hands. Jason ran over and looked at it. It was the same as always, except ten times smaller. 

"Now, back to our house." Billy said. Sirius performed the spell and they were transported to the small living room/ kitchen in Billy's house. 

"Hmm… Why didn't we walk?" Jason wondered. 

"Why would you want to walk?" Sirius asked. 

"I don't know. I just feel kind of weird apparating left and right, while muggles are walking around." Jason said. 

"Well… No time to worry about that now. I gotta get my trumpet." Billy said. 

"Get your mike stand too." Jake said. 

Billy ran to his room. He came back with his trumpet in one hand and his mike stand in the other. 

"Can I plug into your amp? I don't want to haul mine around." Billy asked. 

There was an extra output hole… 

"Yeah, I guess." Jason said. 

"Thanks." Billy said. 

Sirius performed the spell again and they were back in the room at the Leaky Cauldron. Jason recognized Lucky's skateboard on the floor. Liz and Harry sat on the bed, flipping through a notebook and Lucky was hooking up his equipment. Lucky looked up to them. 

"Hey." He said, going back to work. 

Jake and Jason hooked up their equipment, while Billy talked to Harry and Liz. 

Jason plugged Billy's mike into his amp and then plugged his own in. Jake performed the spell making the drum set return to it's normal size. 

"So, how often do you guys play gigs?" Harry asked. 

"Well, since we're so young, we don't get that many, but if they don't know how old we are, we usually get gigs. Probably every other weekend." Jake said, sitting down behind the set. 

Jason placed the strap around his neck and played a few cords. Harry handed the notebook to Lucky and he opened it up. 

"Alright, here's the guitar tab for the song." Lucky said, handing the book to Jason. "It goes like this." 

Lucky began to play. The chords blended together in an amazing display of skill and desire. The song was fast and energetic with no stopping. By the time Lucky stopped, Jason had already finished writing his bass part for the song. Harry sat amazed at his ability. 

"That was really good." Jason said. "I think this will work well with it." 

Jason began to play. His bass part didn't sound at all like Lucky's part, but when played together they would sound perfect. Jason pumped all of his energy into the song and finally ended. 

"Let's try it together." Jake said. Jake played the beat and then Jason kicked in. After five seconds, Lucky began to play. The energy level was high as they played on. When they ended, a loud knock was heard. 

"Oh, great. We've barely even started and someone's already calling the cops." Jason complained. 

Jason took off his bass and walked to the door. He threw the door open, expecting to see the barkeep yell at him. However, the actual person their was much different. A man was standing their who looked like a punk, some what. He had purple hair that was kind of spiked and he wore wizard robes. Jason thought his face looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who it might be. 

"Who was just playing?" He asked, with a huge grin. 

"Who wants to know?" Jason asked, questionably. 

"Smart kid. I'm Paul Thompson. Lead guitar for the DWFH. CEO of X-7 records." He said, handing Jason a card. 

Oh… That's why he remembered the face. He thought back to when the group had met at the DWFH concert over four years before. 

"Whoa… Umm… Hi…" Jason was stunned. 

"SWEET!!! What's up?" Lucky asked, grabbing his skateboard. He showed Paul his own signature on the board. 

"Ah… Yes. I remember you all. I saw you at a show some where in California, right?" Paul said. 

"Yeah, Del Mar… How could you remember that? It's been over four years." Billy asked, walking over. 

"Well, I've always had a good memory, but enough of the small talk. Who was playing?" Paul asked. 

"That would be us." Jason said, pointing out the members. 

"Well, I haven't heard a guitar player that sounded that good since… Well, since me. Just kidding. What label are you on?" Paul asked. 

Jason blushed. 

"Well, we're not on any label yet. Since, we're so young I guess." Jason said. 

"How'd you like to come on X-7? We all think that was great. Well, the rest of the band and I do. We're not just wizard so your music will be produced to all over the place." Paul said. 

"I don't know… We'll have to think about it. Can we call you with this number?" Jason asked, pointing to the card. 

"No. I'll give you my cell number." Paul took the card and wrote a number on it. 

"Thanks." Jason said. 

"Call me as soon as you decide and you can try out tomorrow." Paul said, waving good bye. 

Jason shut the door and looked to the rest of the band. They stood in awe. 

"YES!!!" 

The group burst out into dance and yells. Even Harry joined in. They decided to have a small party. 

"Bring on the butterbeer!" Jason yelled. They got more than a gallon of the wizard drink and drank it all. It was twelve when they finished. The members of the group all grabbed their instruments and began to jam a couple songs. They played the best they had in a while and couldn't stop. The rest of the group finally went to sleep, while Billy and Jason stayed up and continued playing. Jason played the same bass line from the song "Royal Oil" by the Mighty Mighty Bosstones for nearly half an hour. Billy played along, but then was to tired to even blow the easiest note. Billy finally went to sleep leaving only Jason up. Jason sat on the side of a bed played the new song until he had it perfect. 

"Hm… I want some more butterbeer." He walked over to the case to look for some more, but he found it was empty. He really wanted another butterbeer, so he went down to the bar. Before he left he grabbed his notebook. He wanted to write the lyrics to the new song. He walked down to the bar and sat at one of the stools. He began to write. 

"Jeez… It's a little late for you to be up, don't ya think?" A man asked. 

The man who asked the question sat at the bar. He had bleached hair in the same style as Jason. Spiked up. His eyes were a strange shade of blue. Deep blue. His clothes were like Jason's, but to a more extreme. His entire wrist was covered in a wrist guard covered in spikes. He had a leather jacket with spikes and studs covering it all over. He wore plaid pants that had band names on them. A small chain came from his pocket onto his belt loop. A fingernail on his right hand was painted black. It stood out very brightly. His neck had a chain on it with a skull. A tattoo that had the symbol for X-7 Records was on his neck. This was the infamous Gabe Escanada. DWFH's crazy bass player. Jason stood up and began shaking his hand vigorously. 

"Jason Bones. Huge fan. Huge, huge fan." Jason stammered his words. 

"I should be shaking your hand if you're related to the great Bones family." Gabe said. 

Jason laughed. 

"Well, thank you." Jason said, sitting at the bar. 

"Get this young man a butterbeer, Tom." Gabe said. 

"Sure thing, Mr. Escanada." Tom said, filling a mug. 

"For God's sake, Tom, call me Gabe." He said. "So, what're you doing down here at two in the morning?" Gabe asked. 

"I'm thirsty." Jason said, chugging the drink. He continued to write. 

"Hm… Good enough story for me. Are you in the band that Paul has been ranting about?" Gabe asked. 

"Yeah, I play bass and sing. I write most of the songs too." Jason said, nodding to the notebook. 

"Well, that must be a lot of pressure." Gabe said. 

"No, not really. It's really fun for me." Jason replied. 

"Well, if you get on X-7, we can play together." Gabe said. 

"That would be cool." Jason said. He felt strange. Here he was talking to his idol and all he could say was "That would be cool?" 

"Well, you better get to sleep. If you're trying out for Paul, you want to be as lively as possible." Gabe recommended. 

"Ok, good idea." Jason waved good bye and walked up to the room. He sank onto the floor with a thin blanket and thought. Tomorrow was the biggest day of his life and he wasn't even nervous. How weird… He took out his wand. 

"Lumos." His wand lit up as he continued writing his song. He finally finished and slept peacefully… 

Jason sat straight up. What was that? He looked around to see if someone else was awake. The sun poured through the window as Jason carefully creeped out of bed. He knew for sure that he had heard something. The door of the room stood open. Jason pulled his wand out and crept towards the door. He heard some one talking. 

"…Why don't we go in now and get 'em?" A voice asked. 

"We can't just barge in. We just need to bring them back to him." The voice shot back. 

Jason was scared out of his wits. Servants of someone, he couldn't help but suspect Voldemort, stood outside his room planning on kidnapping him and his friends. He crept back and woke up Sirius. Before Sirius could say anything, Jason covered his mouth. He whispered that people outside were going to come and take them back to someone. Sirius grabbed his wand from the bedside table and got out of bed. He crept towards the door with Jason in tow. They jumped out the door. 

"Hey, what's up with the wand, man?" Gabe asked. 

"Phew, I didn't know it was you. What's up with opening the door?" Jason said, putting his wand away. 

"Well, I thought we should have gone in and gotten you, but Tony decided otherwise. So we kind of just left it open." Gabe said. 

"I'm going back to sleep." Sirius lumbered back to bed. 

"Sorry 'bout that!" Jason called after Sirius, "So, what's up?" 

"Paul wants you guys to come over to our room and play a few of your songs." Tony said. Tony was the drummer. 

"Oh… Well, it might take a while to wake every one up." Jason said, walking into the room. He turned on his amp and plugged in his bass. He played the loudest chord and it woke everyone in the room up. Probably everyone in the motel. 

"Wake up. We have to play for the CEO of a major record label!" Jason yelled into his mike stand. 

Groans rang through out the room. Slowly, the band began getting up. Harry and Liz slept. They all walked over to their stuff and put spells on the equipment. Everything became ten times smaller and feather light. They picked all of it up and followed Gabe and Tony. They did it all without saying one word, excluding an occasional, "It's too early," or "What time is it?" They finally reached the room. Paul sat on the bed. 

"Ah… The youngsters. Hook up your equipment. I want to know if you guys are good enough to be on X-7." Paul said. 

They restored their gear to normal size, with the spell. They hooked up and were ready. They all began talking. 

"Let's play 'Librarian of Death." This song was about a crazy librarian from Del Mar that tried to run them over for loitering. It was a strong song. They started the song. The only way to explain Jason's voice would be an American guy impersonating an English guy impersonating an American guy. They jammed on for two minutes until the song ended. 

"That was good, but do you have any songs with the trumpet player?" Paul asked. 

"Yeah, we have a couple." 

"Let's do 'Pepsi Boy.'" Jake suggested, twirling his drumsticks. 

"Ok." They began playing the upbeat song about an old friend who Jake used to fight with about what the better soda company was. Coke or Pepsi. This was one of the first songs they had written. At first it didn't have a trumpet part, but they added it in. They finished the song. 

"That was great. You would be the perfect edition to X-7. I'll put you on the big tour and if you do good then we'll give you a record deal." Paul said, scribbling something down. 

"Whoa! Big tour? You've only heard two songs. How do you know if we'll be good?" Jason asked. 

"Well, since you're the newest group, you'll open up the show with two songs. Then, you'll build your way up." Paul said. 

Jason couldn't believe it. They had just gotten a major deal! He was boiling over with happiness. Focus, he thought to himself. 

"Great! Let's play the new one. I wrote the lyrics last night. It's called 'T-shirt Beast'" Jason laughed. The group began to laugh. The T-shirt beast was a girl that Billy had gone out with a long time before. It was somewhat of an inside joke. They started playing it. They pumped all their energy into the song. They were finally finished. They took off their instruments and sat down. 

"That song is definitely your strongest. 'Pepsi Boy' is to soft and 'Librarian of Death' is too hard. They are good, but this one was just right." Paul said. 

"Yeah, I liked the bass line." Gabe said. 

"Thanks." Jason said. 

"This is really good. I'm completely satisfied. I can't believe I struck a gold mine that easy." Paul said. 

The group snickered. How could they think that a couple of punk kids were a gold mine? It was weird, but they didn't want to argue. 

"So, do you guys need to go back to your room?" Paul asked. 

"No, not really." Lucky answered. 

"Great, let's go get breakfast." Paul said. 

"Hey, Paul, there's no good food places here." Tony said. 

"You're right." Paul agreed. 

"Hey, I know a good place called the Red Phoenix. It's in Las Vegas though." Jason said. 

"Well, that's kind of far away, but we can apparate." Paul said. 

He pulled out his wand and performed the spell. Jason was getting used to this feeling. 

"Hey! Get out of the way!" A man zooming by on a broomstick yelled. 

"Same to you bud!" Jason yelled after him. 

Ah… Las Vegas… 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Nothing really to say, hope you enjoy. 

"This is it." Lucky pointed to a restaurant. The group walked up and went inside. A waitress greeted them and led them to a large booth. 

"Alright, there is a major thing we have to talk about. Your band name." Paul said. 

"Convictions of an Innocent." Jason said, "Our old history of magic teacher used to always use that term. We kind of thought it was funny." 

"Well, it sounds like a political name. Since your so young, it'll make you sound like a joke." Paul said. 

"Confiscated Skateboard." Lucky said, reading the menu. 

"What?" 

"Confiscated Skateboard. It'd be perfect." Lucky said, not looking up from the menu. 

"That's perfect." Paul said, looking at Lucky. 

Lucky looked up and shrugged. 

"Hey, that is pretty good." Jason complimented. 

"Yeah. Confiscated Skateboard sells out the Baby Seal." Jake said, snickering. 

"Now, the first show that we have is on… August 3rd." Paul said. 

"Good, one day after the trial." Jason said. 

"What trial?" Paul questioned. 

"Oh… Well, I guess I can tell you." Jason said. "Sirius Black is on retrial." 

"How is that possible?" Tony asked. 

"They found Peter Pettigrew." Jake answered. 

"What?" The others asked in unison. 

"Harry Potter found him at a video store in Del Mar." Billy said. 

"The Harry Potter?" Gabe asked. 

"Ok. I'll tell you the story." Billy then indulged in telling the story about the family relationships, the prophecy, the trip to America, and finally the capture of Pettigrew. During the story, they ordered breakfast and had already started eating, by the time Billy finished. 

"So, you guys have to testify in a convicted murderers defense?" Tony asked. 

"Were you listening? He isn't guilty. Pettigrew was the traitor!" Jason said. 

"Oh." Tony said. 

"Hm… So, Sirius Black was innocent, even though he spent 13 years in Azkaban?" Paul asked. 

"Yeah, and Padfoot's going to get free at the trial." Jake said. 

"Cool." Gabe said, chomping on some hash browns. He stopped. "Padfoot?" 

"Oh, that's his nickname." Jake answered. Gabe looked at Tony and Paul, who had also stopped eating. 

"The Padfoot? 1 of the 4 great marauders?" Gabe asked. 

"That's him." Billy said. 

"We started three years after they were there. We were chosen as there predecessors! We even got the map. Until that stupid Filch took it away!" Tony shouted. 

"Yeah, it was us three and… Rob…" Paul said, dropping his head. 

"Who's Rob?" Jason asked. 

"He was taken by the Ministry in his fifth year of Hogwarts…" 

"You guys went to Hogwarts?" 

"For the first five years anyway. Rob was arrested by the Ministry for Destruction of Personal Property. It was the summer of 1988. The punks staged a huge protest in Diagon Alley. We were still young, but we had a cause. We were mad because the punk idol, and my personal mentor, Brian Hillyard, had been arrested for distributing harmful material to minors. His third CD was all about defying authority and breaking down the Ministry. They thought this was very harmful. The protest got a little wild and was a near riot, when we decided to leave. At that same moment, the ministry sent WIZ-core members down on us on brooms with big clubs. We were all beaten senseless. Rob was knocked unconscious and taken to Azkaban. He's been there for what, 11 years? Yeah, 11 years." Paul choked. 

"Jeez… Is Hillyard still there?" 

"Yep, he writes essays. It's the only thing that keeps him sane. Rob isn't allowed visitors, unless it is extremely necessary. Which is highly unusual." Gabe said. 

"We'll get them out. We'll do it in silent protest. Harry could help us. He has extreme pull in what ever he does." Jason said. 

"Whatever." 

Jason sat and thought. He was setting a goal for the first time in his life. He would show everyone what a crock the Ministry was. Being somewhat famous would have an advantage. And with Harry on his side it would be even better. He could probably do it. 

The group sat in silence and ate for a while. Finally, Lucky broke the silence. 

"I oughta tell my mom what's going on with the band." 

"We should too." Jake said. 

"Well, Sirius already knows, so I don't need to call my mom." Billy said. 

"OK, Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron." Paul recommended. 

The group left some money and apparated back to the kid's room in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Liz were still on the floor sleeping. Lucky walked over and lied down next to Liz. Billy walked over and kicked Harry lightly in the side. 

"Up." Billy said. 

"Well, call me as soon as you talk to your parent's." Paul said. DWFH left the room. 

Jason plopped down in his former place and lied down. 

"NO! Get up!" Billy yelled. 

"Why?" Jason asked. 

"Because I want to go down to Diagon." Billy said. 

"Jake will go with you." Jason looked to Jake. He lay on the floor passed out, sleeping. Lucky was talking to Liz and Harry was sleeping. 

"Come on." Billy said. 

"OK." Jason said, getting up. 

While walking out of the room, all their instruments appeared. 

"They must have sent them here." Jason thought out loud. 

They walked down to the bar and into Diagon Alley. Jason wondered what this all looked like in 1988. Packed with his people. His parents probably watched from where ever they were. Jason smiled at this thought. They walked for a while, enjoying the odd looks they received. People would take great caution to get as far away from these two weird kids as possible. Billy played with his flame suspenders and Jason ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Let's go to the Ministry's office." Jason recommended. 

"Ha. That'd be a real good idea. Let's go piss off the Minister of Magic while he's about to give my dad a retrial for a crime he didn't commit." Billy said, sarcastically. 

"I'm pissed about Brian Hillyard and Rob. Distributing harmful material to minors. What a bunch of bull…" 

"Hey, isn't that one of the Weasley twins?" Billy asked, cutting off Jason. 

"Oh, yeah it is. Let's go say hi." Jason recommended. They walked over to where one of the Weasley's sat, eating a sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. 

"Hey. What's up?" Billy asked. 

"Hey, nothing much." He answered. 

"So, which one are you? Fred or George?" Jason asked. 

"I'm George. Fred's over there talking to a girl. She's to young for him. She's about your age though. Maybe you should go talk to her." George said, pointing to Fred and the girl. 

Billy looked at the girl. She was about 5' 6" with very pretty eyes. She wore a pair of dark baggy jeans with blue stripes down the sides. She had a small pocket at the bottom of her pants that held two glow sticks. Her small, white tank top had a pink butterfly on it. She had sunglasses on that were black with yellow lenses. She wore a white visor with a rainbow and kept her red hair in a ponytail. On her wrist, she had many bracelets. She was a definite raver. Billy had heard about the crazy raves these English people had. This girl looked somewhat familiar but Billy couldn't put his finger on it. Billy looked to Jason. That's why he thought she looked familiar. This girl looked like Jason. Almost exactly like Jason. Like a sister.a 

"Jason, what color hair did you have before you started dyeing it?" Billy rushed. 

"Red, why?" Jason said. Billy smiled greatly. He ran up to the girl, pushing Fred out of the way. Jason followed. 

"What's your name?" He blurted out. 

"Shelly, and who are you?" She asked with a very thick British accent, looking down at him. 

"A very satisfied young man, because we just found you." Billy said. 

"Um, ok. Whatever." She said. 

"What's your last name?" Billy asked. 

"Banton. Well, it's Bones. But my real parents left me along time ago." She said. 

"So, you just go off and change our name?" Jason yelled at his sister. 

"I'm confused." 

"Come back to the Leaky Cauldron. You can talk to Liz, she'll explain everything." Billy said. 

"Um, I don't think so. How do I know your not some psycho killer or something?" She asked. 

Jason pulled out his wallet and showed her his student I.D. 

"Jason?" She asked, in shock. 

"Yeah, will you come back now?" Jason asked. 

"Hey, what's with stealing my lady?" Fred asked. 

"Oh, come off it Fred. Did you listen anything that they were just talking about?" George asked. 

"I don't care if she's Merlin's sister, I was here first." Fred said. 

"Oh, shut up." George told him. The five of them walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked into the room to find Lucky and Liz kissing on one of the beds. Sirius slept on a bed and Harry was sleeping on the floor. 

"Oh, get a room. Ooh, wait a sec. They are in a room. Ha." Fred laughed, sarcastically. 

"Hey Liz. We found her." Billy said. 

"Who?" She asked, getting up. 

"Shelly. It's Jason's sister." Billy said. 

"Oh… Cool. Hi, I'm Liz." She said, shaking Shelly's hand. 

"You were on TV. Aren't you wanted for burglary or something?" Liz asked. 

"Um… Well, I didn't rob anything, but I am kind of a fugitive." She said. 

"Ugh… Ugh… That isn't Sirius Black is it?" She asked shaking. 

"Yeah, just don't ask any questions. I don't want to have to tell you that story. Ok, now, a long time ago, 1985, the year of your birth, I presume, a highly reclaimed Divinator predicted that the end of Darkness would come…" and Billy told the entire story. From the beginning, to the moments before they had seen her. 

"You understand?" Jason asked her. 

She sat for a second. 

"The ministry killed our parents?" She asked. 

Jason nodded. 

"I know you don't get it, but…" 

"No, I understand. But they aren't dead." She said. 

"What do you mean? They're dead." Jason said. 

"No, they're not. The island has them." She said. 

"What?" The group asked in unison. 

"Look, I know it sounds weird, but I've seen them." She said. 

"What?" The group asked in unison again. 

"They're in Azkaban. When I was there, I was two cells away." 

"What?" The group asked in unison one more time. 

"Stop that! Jeez… I was in Azkaban for more than two days. I don't know exactly how long I was there, but I was there and I saw them." 

"Wait a sec… What were you doing in Azkaban?" Fred asked. 

"Um… Well… I kind of blew a trashcan up in Diagon Alley. You wouldn't believe how loud those things are." She said. 

Fred and George stared in awe. 

"You blew up a trashcan in Diagon Alley?" George asked. 

"Yeah." 

"That's amazing." 

"Hey, so back on topic. They're in Azkaban?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah, they're not insane like most people there. They talk all day to keep good thoughts. It was actually kind of annoying, but it was good to know that you-know-who didn't kill them." The entire room scoffed at that. This woke up Harry and Sirius. "Alright, I know the ministry jailed them." 

"Now we have four people to bust out of Azkaban." Jason said, deep in thought. He was excited beyond belief. He would finally be able to meet his parents. 

"Who are the other two?" Shelly asked. 

Jason told the story of the protest and the arresting of two innocents. Sirius and Harry listened keenly and even Lucky and Liz stopped talking and listened. 

"Jeez… That really sucks…" Lucky said. 

"I know. We need to bring all of this to the attention of the wizard world." Jason said. 

"Well, I think we need to worry about you-know-who right know." Shelly recommended. 

"You're right. How are we supposed to kill him if we don't know where he's hiding?" Jason asked. 

"Hm… I bet Pettigrew knows." Lucky said. 

"Great idea. Let's go speak to Peter, shall we?" Billy snickered. 

"We've gotta go. We told our parents we'd be at Gringotts about twenty minutes ago." Fred and George walked out the door. Seeing them leave was wierd for Jason. He got a weird feeling seeing them leave. He shrugged it off. 

"I'll apparate you guys over there." Sirius said. Jason wondered why they couldn't walk, but didn't say any thing. Sirius got out of band with his wand. He performed the spell quickly and Lucky, Billy, Shelly and Jason were transported to the lobby of the Ministry's office. Fudge walked out of his office to see them arrive. 

"Ahh… the kids. How are you? And who's your new friend?" Fudge asked, uneasily. 

"This is my sister. Shelly." Jason announced. 

Fudge shot a double take. 

"Uh… Oh… Well, hello. Shelly…" He said. 

"We need to talk to Pettigrew." Billy said. 

"Uh…" Fudge looked to the two Bones. "OK…" 

Fudge pointed them to a big door with the words "Holding Cells" etched into them. They walked into the door. A spiral staircase led to the bottom floor. A few empty cells lined the walls. The group searched for Pettigrew. 

"Found him." Jason said, pointing to one of the cells. 

The group walked over and looked in. 

Pettigrew sat on the bed reading something. As soon as he saw the group he tried to shove the paper into his pocket. 

"Expelliarmus!" Jason yelled, whipping out his wand. 

The paper flew into his hands. 

"NO!!!" Peter yelled, running to the bars. Jason laughed and stepped back. He looked at the paper. He read the top part aloud. 

"Map of Voldemort's castle inside Mt. Leinster. Pettigrew, you are an idiot." Jason laughed, looking at the map. The map was covered with many names, but Jason didn't bother to read them. 

"Give it back!" He yelled 

"I don't think so bud." Jason snickered. 

"Where's Mt. Leinster?" Billy asked. 

"Ireland. It's also known as the Emerald Isle. The official languages are English and Gaelic. The estimated population in 1996 was 3,462,000 people. The National anthem is called the "Soldiers Song. The Prime Minister's name is John Bruton. Duh…" Jason said, sarcastically. 

"I don't know how you can keep all that information in your head at one time." Lucky said. 

"So, it's a map?" Shelly asked. 

The three boys looked at her. 

"The title of it is 'Map of Voldemort's castle inside Mt. Leinster.' I think it's a map." Billy laughed. 

"Sorry…" She snarled. 

"Thanks Peter. This was all we needed." Jason said, waving goodbye to Peter who was trying to knock down the bars. 

"Come back!" 

They walked up the stairs and into the Ministry's lobby. 

"Think we should tell Fudge?" Billy asked. 

"NO." Shelly and Jason replied in unison. 

"Ok… Just a suggestion." He said. They walked out the doors and into the open air of Diagon Alley. 

"Hmm… I think I should tell my parents… I mean my friends…" She looked toward Jason, "That I'm with you guys. I'll meet you at the room." She said, walking away from the group. 

"I can't believe how easy that was." Jason said. 

"Yeah, we have good luck." Billy laughed. 

Lucky smiled. 

"That would be because you have me with you." He laughed. 

"Yeah right. Whatever." 

They walked back to the motel with their heads high. They were extremely proud of their new discovery. They finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and they went inside. 

Inside the store, three men in blue suits walked around holding meters in their hands. The AW. 

"Oh, please. Get a real job." Jason said to one of them. 

"Seriously, don't you have anything better to do then hunt werewolves?" Billy asked, poking fun at them. 

One of the men walked up to him. 

"You think thisss isss just a game? The werewolvesss are a threat to our sssociety asss we know it and they mussst be exterminated!" He shouted, in a lisp. 

"Why don't you…" 

"Oh, look at the time. Gotta go." Lucky said, pulling the other two with him. 

They laughed as the walked up towards the room. They made fun of the guards and the one's lisp. They finally reached the room and walked in. 

"We have found the key to our success!" Jason yelled, pulling out the map. He handed it to Sirius. Sirius's face lit up. 

"You've found it? Great! We can… Oh, no!" He yelled, his face of happiness disappearing. 

"What? What do you see?" Jason asked. 

He showed everyone the map and pointed to a spot on it labeled "Prison Cells." Not moving, there were seven names. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Eric Akinsley, Scott Kingsmen, Remus Lupin, George Weasley, and Neville Pettigrew. 

"Neville Pettigrew?" They all asked in unison. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: New part! Yay... Well, any ways, this chapter has some action in it for a change. REVIEW IT! 

"How long has it been?" Ron asked, looking up and taking his head from his hands 

Remus Lupin rolled his sleeve up and looked to his watch. 

"Less than three hours." He said, hanging his head. 

"Seems like an eternity…" Hermione droned, pacing the small cell. 

The seven of them sat in a small, damp, dark cell with moss on the ceiling. There was a locked small door on one side, but other than that, there was nothing. They were inside Voldemort's castle inside Mt. Leinster. Ron was very shaken up. He had never seen Voldemort's face and he was inexplicably frightened. He had the look of an old man. His eyes held no color, only a gray tinge and his nose was like that of a snake. His hair was covered with a deeply black wizard's cap. The cap matched his deeply black robes. His hands were covered in black leather gloves with a ring on one finger. 

Ron couldn't stand it! When would something happen? Three hours seemed small to some people, but when you're sitting in a small damp cell it seems like a pretty long time. At least he still had his wand. It seemed immensely odd that the dark lord himself had made such a huge blunder. The only spell that wouldn't work was apparation. This place probably had a spell like Hogwarts. Ron stopped thinking when the door opened. 

"Get in there!" the guard yelled. A small boy was tossed into the room. He was shaking vigorously. Ron ran over and knelt down to him. He turned him over to see if he could notice a familiar face. He looked hard at him. Nope, Ron had never seen him before. Scott and Eric had though. When they saw his face they rushed over. 

"Sam!" Scott yelled. 

"Scott?" He asked, discontinuing his shaking. 

"What happened, little guy?" Eric asked. 

"It was… I think I saw… You-know-who!" He shouted. 

"Uh… Yeah, you did. We're his prisoners. At least until we tell him where Harry and Jason and the rest of them are." Scott said. 

"Oh, no!" He yelled. 

"Who is this?" Remus asked. 

"This is Lucky's brother. Sam, Remus. Remus, Sam." Eric said, introducing them to each other. 

"Nice to meet you." Lupin said, helping him up. 

"Where's Chuck?" Sam asked, referring to his brother Lucky's name. 

"He's somewhere with Jason and some other people." Scott said. 

"I don't understand why you call him Chuck. Everyone else call him Lucky." Eric wondered. 

"That seems a little trivial right now." Hermione said. 

Ron looked over to Hermione. She sat against the wall, pulling her hand through her hair. She actually doesn't look that bad, Ron thought. She stood up and began pacing. Always thinking, Ron laughed to himself. Did he like her? He felt like he did, but he didn't know what it was like so he couldn't be positive. Maybe I should ask some one who has experience, he thought. He looked over to his two brothers, who had been silent, the entire time. No, they were too wild. He looked to Scott. Scott was a cool guy, but Ron didn't think he wouldn't be a good guy to ask girl advice from. He looked to Eric. Eric was the kind of guy who would go out with a girl, but wouldn't like them. He then looked to Neville. Neville lied in the corner, sucking on his thumb. Ron burst out laughing. Everyone looked to him. He immediately stopped. 

"So, how long have all of you people been here?" Sam asked. 

"About three hours." Ron replied, blandly. 

The room was silent again. How tedious! Just sitting and waiting was all they could do. Ron was almost dozing off when a loud noise awoke him. The door was open and another person was thrown in. Draco Malfoy. Ron stood up in anger. 

"What the hell are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out there sipping tea with your daddy and Voldemort!?" He shouted. 

"Calm down, Ron. What happened, Draco?" Lupin asked. 

"I stood up to them." He said, holding his knees to his chest and burying his face. 

"Who?" Scott asked. 

"My father, and Voldemort." Draco said, looking up. His eye was swollen beyond belief. 

"Holy… Ouch, what happened?" Eric asked. 

"They wanted me to finish off Wayne Dramer. I couldn't do it." He said, bursting in to tears. "As you can see, I paid dearly for my defiance. Smacked by the king of evil himself." 

"D-d-did they kill Dramer?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer. 

"Yeah, among others." He said. 

"Oh, god! Who else?" She asked. 

"Boston Weltaser. Robert Awarden. The Terrier family. The entire family!" He shouted. 

"Why?" 

"They were all in Diagon Alley and they were caught by a spy. Voldemort is trying to create a strong force. His spy caught a few people and they were included. Some joined, some defied." He said. 

The group once again was silent for a while. 

"Do you have your wand?" Ron asked. 

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He twirled it around. Everyone pulled out there wands. 

"Wish that there was something we could do with them." Eric said. Sam looked in envy. 

"Three steps away from Ollivanders wand shop. Dang it…" Sam said, smacking his knee. 

"Does anyone here know a transparency spell?" Ron asked. This brain began churning with ideas. 

"I do." Scott said, standing up. 

"Do you know one that only one side becomes transparent and the other looks solid?" Ron asked. 

"No, only that one." He said, sinking back down. 

"Oh… I do!" Hermione said. She tested her wand with the easiest spell she knew. "Lumos!" 

Her wand lit up. 

"Ok, now perform the spell." Ron said, standing up. Everyone in the room stood. She took a deep breath and said the spell. The wall morphed into nothing. A guard stood alert. He stood next to where the door should have been. Ron told her to take it off. She did. 

Ron examined the hinges of the door. The door opened out. Ron could unlock the door, throw it open, and it would hit the guard with such force that it would knock him out. 

"Okay, I have an idea." Ron said. 

"Yikes." 

"Shut up… OK, listen. I'll perform the unlocking spell on the door, then I'll throw the door open with a huge force. The door will swing around and knock the guard out." Ron recited triumphantly. 

"Actually, that might just work." Hermione said, delving back into her deep thought. Ron smiled at her. When she looked up, he erased the former face he wore. 

"Ok, here it goes." Ron said. He shouted the spell and kicked the door open. He heard a whimper and a clunk to the floor. He ran around and looked to see if he had been successful. The guard sat dozed, but was not fully knocked out. Eric ran up to him and socked him across the face. He fell over and was certainly not conscious. 

"Oh, yeah. Mamma said knock you out." Eric whispered, dancing. 

Ron smiled at this big goofball. He finally stopped dancing and looked around the dark hallway only lit by green flames. 

"So, where do we go now?" He asked. 

"Hm…" Ron had forgot about that part. 

"Oh, great. We can just wander around aimlessly." Sam said. 

"First off, everyone have your wands ready. We don't want to have to fight hand to hand." He said, looking at Neville, who had tears running down his cheeks. 

They crept down the hallway, not encountering one person. Scott immediately stopped, holding his hand out. 

"Listen…" He whispered. Footsteps… They ran and hid behind a pillar. Two people passed at a jogging pace. They waited until they passed before resuming their expedition. They all had wands in their hands and were ready to shout a spell on a second's notice. After nearly twenty minutes of absentmindedly wandering, they came upon a door. 

"Should we go in?" Eric wondered. 

"Yeah, what else are we gonna do?" Ron said. 

They held their wands pointing forward and entered the room. No one was in it, but in the middle of the room, there was a huge green orb. 

"Hmm…" Eric pocketed his wand and looked into the orb. There was a dark object with a weird shape. Ron looked in. He let out a gasp. 

"It's a dragon!" He shouted in a soft whisper. 

"What? All I see is a black glob." Eric announced. 

"That's because you don't have 'the eye.'" Hermione said sarcastically. She looked in to the orb. "Oh, wait. That is a dragon." 

"I don't see any dragon!" Eric said, circling around the orb. 

"Maybe your 'eye' is clouded." Hermione said. 

"Right, whatever." Eric said. 

"Well, whatever it is, it looks mean so let's get out of here." Scott said. 

"Good idea." They all walked out of the room and continued down the corridor. After a while, they heard a loud shout. 

"They've escaped!" 

The group looked at each other with faces of horror. They kept creeping down the corridor. They heard running all around them, but no one ever ran down the passageway they were in. The group reached the end of the hall, where a door stood. 

"I'll go through the door first. You all have stuff to look forward too. With the end of darkness coming soon and all. If I die, it'll be ok." Fred decided. 

"Don't talk like that." George said. 

Fred opened the door and walked in. He left the door open and Ron could see what was on the other side. It was the one person that Ron would want dead. It was the one person who killed with out repenting. Voldemort. He held a pendant in one hand and his wand in the other. George ran in behind Fred with his wand drawn. A loud cruel laugh was heard and a green light enveloped Fred. Fred seized up and dropped to the floor, lifeless. George let out a whimper and dropped to his knees over the dead body of his twin. Ron was rooted to the ground, shocked. 

"No… You son of a…" George shot up and pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Damn you!" He let out a loud shout and shot out a spell. Voldemort was taken off guard and was knocked over. He dropped the pendant to the floor and it shattered. His face was lit with enormous hatred. He dropped his wand to the floor and raised his hands. He chanted an ancient death spell and purple light began to swirl around his hands. He then brought his hands down and pointed them at George. George smirked a little as he flew back against the wall. His hands dropped to the ground and he slumped over. Dead. 

"Ugh…" Ron whimpered. He fell to the ground, bursting into tears. "No… Fred… George…" He crawled over to Fred's body. His eyes were opened and his mouth was curved into a grin. What was worth grinning about? He was dead. 

"Now, you will all pay for what your stupid friends did!" Voldemort shouted. 

Ron stood to face Voldemort. His form was not as thick as it was when the group had barged in. A part of him was gone. That was worth grinning about. 

Voldemort raised his hands and chanted the same spell he had before. Before he could finish, Ron shouted a spell. Voldemort stopped chanting and tried to grab Ron. Remus ran over and stopped him before he got to him. He threw Voldemort to the floor. Eric and Scott, who had been surveying the scene, ran up and began to kick him in the sides and face. He was nearly knocked out when a black light came from his eyes. He stood up and looked at the group. 

"Stupid kids." And then it was black. 

"Ron?" A familiar voice asked. 

"Hermione?" He asked, sitting up. He was back in the cell with the rest of the group. "Damn it!" 

"I'm sorry, Ron." Scott said, hanging his head. 

Ron looked to the corner of the room and saw Fred and George's lifeless bodies. He wept silently along with the rest of the room. What really surprised Ron was that Draco also wept. Maybe he is human, Ron thought. 

"No closer to escaping then last time." Eric said, stopping his weeping. 

Ron immediately reached into his pocket. He extracted his wand. Ron was utterly shocked. 

"Doesn't he get it? With out our wands, we're as weak as the average muggle." Ron said, almost annoyed. He crawled over to the bodies of his brothers and looked into Fred's face. He seemed to be smirking. He then reached into Fred's pocket. He pulled out his wand and a small book. The book was called "The Man, The myth, the Zonko. Auto Biography of Zonko." He laughed a little. Always up to no good, he thought. He crawled over to where George lied. George's facial expression matched Fred's. Ron reached into George's pocket and extracted his wand and a book that seemed to be too big to fit in his pocket. The title of the book was "How To Become Animagi." Ron smiled. They were planning on being Animagi just for him! They might have had a couple other reasons too, but Ron didn't care. 

"What is that?" Remus asked. Ron couldn't answer because he was so choked up. He showed him the cover. "Ah… That's the exact book the boys and I used." "Hmm…" Hermione took the book and looked at it. "Well someone has to carry on their legacy." "You don't mean…" Ron started. "Well, I mean, if they wanted to do it. Maybe we should do it to remember them." 

"Hermione Granger! Thinking of breaking the law?" Ron said, trying to lighten the atmosphere of the room. "Oh, can it, Ron." She said. 

Ron took off Fred's robe and covered the top of his body including his face. He repeated this procedure with George. He put their belongings in his pockets. The group sat in silence, while Hermione read the book. Then, all of a sudden, the door to the cell flew open. 

"Come with me." A small, meak voice called. The group stood up and walked out of the cell. Surprisingly, the person outside the door was smaller than Sam. It was a little girl in a silk, white night gown. Her neck was red and a thick black line could be seen. She was white and didn't seem to be real. She looked like a ghost. Ron's brain churned. It was a ghost. When Draco saw the girl, he jumped back. 

"Who are you?" Ron asked. 

"A child who was never given a chance. If you want a chance, follow me now." She whispered, eyeing Draco. 

"What about the twins?" Hermione asked. 

"I will transport them to the Leaky Cauldron. Where you were staying if I'm correct." She said. 

"Some of us were." 

"Come now." She said. 

They followed her, but they couldn't help but wonder where she was taking them. They stopped quickly and the ghost pressed a brick in the wall. A portrait slid down off the wall to reveal a hole. 

"Go. I will leave you now. I will help you later on in time." She said, looking Draco in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Draco said. 

"It wasn't your fault. Our father was to blame. Now go." She instructed. The group climbed into a hole and climbed down a huge staircase. At the bottom of the staircase, a passageway lit only by the light of their wands waited. Ron stopped and began to whisper. 

"How'd you know her?" He asked, stopping Draco. 

"The whole story? Ok, here it goes." He began. "That was Jessica. She was my little sister, until one day when I was nine and she was eight. She had been associating with various mudbl… I mean, wizards of muggle descent, which as most of you know is a big no-no when it comes to my family. I told my father, trying to score points with him, but it turns out he took it much more seriously. He called together a big meeting of the greatest dark wizards out there. He asked them what he should do with his abnormal daughter. Some called for a slap-on-the-wrist kind of punishment, but most called for a more harsh punishment. She was hung. On my front lawn. I saw it with my own eyes. I tried to save her, but my father stopped me and made me watch as she plummeted from the high platform and her life was ended…" Draco whimpered. 

"Ugh… What the hell's wrong with your dad, man?" Sam asked disgusted. Eric punched his arm to shut him up. 

"I'm sorry, Draco. I never knew." Ron said, touching Draco's shoulder. Hermione placed her hand on the other shoulder. Draco stood and turned. 

"Let's go." He said. 

They crept down the passage at a terribly slow pace, making no noise whatsoever. After a while of walking, the initial frightening feeling disappeared. Now, they walked almost casually with their wands outstretched. Ron, Hermione, and Draco knew that using magic on the summer vacation wasn't permitted, but they figured this was the biggest emergency in the world and if they got expelled from Hogwarts for it, it would be worth it. 

"This is getting boring." Sam said. 

"Oh, god! Shut up, you little brat!" Scott yelled. 

"I'm telling Chuck!" He said. 

"NO! Don't tell him any thing!" Scott pleaded. 

"Oh, shut up, would ya? No one wants to hear your bickering." Eric said. 

"Hey… Look up ahead… Is that light?" Remus asked. 

"IT IS!" Draco yelled. They ran towards the light, not stopping or gasping for breath. At the end of the tunnel, the bright outside stood. A lone guard stood in front of the tunnel, scared out of his wits. Ron let out a spell on him and that made him fall down and shake. Someone will find him later, Ron thought. They saw that they were at the base of the mountain. They ran to the forest and once they were far enough they sat down. 

"Let's apparate back to the Leaky Cauldron. Meet with everyone. They're probably really shocked to see George and Fred." Remus said, cringing. 

"Good idea." 

They all surrounded Remus as he recited the spell. Ron wept silently. His brothers, the people he looked up to the most in his life, were dead. Killed by the evilest wizard in the world. I will have my revenge, Ron said, to himself. His vision blackened and when he came to, he was looking up into the clouded vision of a face covered in rings. Jason. He sobbed and passed out. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

"What in God's name happened?" Sirius asked of the group. Jason looked down into Ron's face. Ron had just passed out and tears streamed down his blank face. 

"Dude… This guy just passed out." Jason said, nudging Ron with his Vans shoe. 

"Wouldn't you pass out if you found out I died?" Shelly asked. 

"Hm… I don't know." Jason said, sitting down on the bed, next to his newly found sister, Shelly. 

"You don't sound to sure of your self." She said suspiciously. 

"So, what happened?" Jason asked, looking towards the two dead bodies of the boys he had met just the other day on the cold floor. 

Lucky indulged in giving the information of what had happened in Ireland and inside the castle. By this time, Jason had begun scanning the faces in the room. He saw Sam, who was busy crying into Lucky's shoulder. A new face was also there. Draco Malfoy. Funny how a few days before they had been fighting in Diagon Alley. 

Before the others had showed up, Jason's side of the group had been sitting on a bed examining the map, when they had noticed that people that were good's names were red and people like Lucius Malfoy were green. Draco's name had been green at first, but then was changed to red. They had trouble believing that Draco had actually become good, but it became easy to accept. 

"…and that's pretty much it." Lucky said, pushing Sam off of him and standing up. 

"That's horrible. Boston Weltaser? Robert Awarden? The Terriers? Hm… They all went to school with us. The Terrier parents did at least." Remus said. 

"It's true." Sirius said. 

The days leading up to Sirius's trial were hard to say the least. Neville left as soon as possible before any one could even ask him about his relationship with Pettigrew. The boys backs were all aching from having to sleep on the hard floor and tempers were flaring. At one point a near fight had broken out between Ron and Billy. A petty argument about sleeping arrangements had turned into a shouting match, in which Jason and Harry had to hold them back from ripping each other's heads off. Liz, Shelly, and Hermione were also having problems coping with each other. Liz, Lucky, and Billy bought their own room as to avoid anymore conflict. Sirius went with them. Amongst the conflict, everyone forgot about Harry's birthday. It wasn't that he cared, it was just kind of nagging for him. Everything blew up when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came and announced the funeral. Ron was so crushed that he left with his parents and went back to their house. Draco stayed with them as he didn't really have a home. He was amazingly nice and good-tempered. Finally on August 2nd, the trial began. 

They all went to the courthouse (excluding Liz, due to the fact that she was still wanted by the ministry) dressed in fine black robes. Jason fidgeted as he sat on the defense's bench, not used to wearing such elegant clothes. They all gave their sides of the story and finally Pettigrew was called to the stand. 

"Now, Mr. Pettigrew, will you please recall the night of October 31, 1986, please?" The prosecutor asked him. 

"James and Lily Potter, two of my best friends, died." Pettigrew recalled. The entire group scoffed loudly. 

"Now, where were you on this night?" he asked. 

"I was at my home." Pettigrew said, uneasily. 

"Who was there with you?" He asked. 

"What does that have to do with the trial?" Pettigrew asked. 

"Answer the question." 

"Lo… Vo…" Pettigrew mumbled. 

"Could you repeat that?" 

"LORD VOLDEMORT! I was the secret-keeper! I sold them out to the Dark Lord! So, cuff me!" He shouted, standing up from his seat. 

"Sit down, Mr. Pettigrew." 

Pettigrew looked around the courtroom. He jumped from the stand and over to the baliff, who held his wand. Pettigrew tore the wand from his hands and pointed it to his own head. A loud blast was heard and that was the end of Pettigrew. 

"Holy…" Jason shouted standing up. The door to the court room busted open and more than twenty photographers ran to the lifeless body of Pettigrew. Cornelius Fudge smacked his gavel down, what must have been more than one hundred times, before the photographers finally left and the courtroom finally settled down. 

"I think we all know that Pettigrew was the guilty one and that Sirius Black was innocent. With that, Sirius Black is a free man." Cornelius Fudge said leaving the courtroom. The room erupted in applause as the body of Pettigrew was dragged from the room and Sirius was given a paper to sign signaling his freedom. As Sirius signed the paper, nobody noticed the man with a terribly disgruntled look on his face. With an extremely abnormal eye. 

"Alright, you guys are on in five minutes." Paul said, writing something on a clipboard. 

"Hey, Paul? What should I do when I'm not playing?" Billy asked, spinning his trumpet on his finger. 

"Just walk off to the side and wait." Paul said. 

"Ok." Billy said. 

It was the day of their first concert. This could make or break our careers as musicians, Jason thought. It was funny to see Harry, Draco, and Hermione out in the crowd. They stuck out very much, even in muggle clothing. Five minutes was up. Paul walked out on stage. 

"What's up, Mission Beach?" He asked, extracting a roar from the crowd, "Our first act is a new group. They rule, so you better like it." They ran out on stage. 

"Hey, we're Confiscated Skateboard." Jason said, into the microphone. Jake slammed his sticks together three times and they began the first song. 

Energy flowed through out the crowd and the crowd ate it up. The attendees jumped and ran in the moshpit just like they would at a veteran band punk show. Jason's licks on the bass were original and fast and they pumped through the amps at high speed. Lucky's guitar put out high-energy sound as he jumped on stage. Jake was sweating like a pig as he slammed his drums in vigorous motions. Billy blew his heart out and sweat formed on his brow. Not only was he playing, but he was also jumping around. This took strenuous practice and he had perfected it. When they finally finished the song, they received applause to a high degree. Jason looked over to Lucky. Lucky looked over to Jason. They both looked to Jake. Finally, they all looked to Billy. Billy winked and walked off to the side of the stage. 

The next song began. Jason started it off with a hardcore bass line and Lucky joined in. Jake pounded the stuffing out of his drums as he bobbed his head with the beat. Jake's red hair waved around in a funny looking motion. Jason and Lucky jumped around together as they continued jamming on their instruments. The crowd was totally digging the music as they crowd-surfed and moshed. With a bass solo, the song ended. The entire club stood and applauded. People on the second floor were even cheering. Jason saluted the crowd with the "rock on" symbol. They began to walk off stage when a chant erupted. 

"One more song! One more song! One more song!" 

Jason looked to Paul, who stood off to the side of the stage. Paul gave him a thumbs up. One more song it was. They ran back to their positions and picked up their instruments. 

"Pepsi Boy." Jason said to the others. 

They started the song and pumped just as much energy into this song as the others. The crowd couldn't get enough. After they finished, the crowd cheered ten times louder compared to the last applause. Jason absolutely loved the feeling, and they walked off stage. 

"That was amazing!" Paul said, handing them each a piece of paper. "Your contracts, to X-7 records." 

They all signed and were now officially a part of the X-7 family. 

"Sweet!" Jason said. 

"Stay and watch the rest of the bands." Paul said. 

The rest of the night was fun and at 2:00, the group returned to the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Well, this is it. We should all go home now." Sirius said. Harry, Liz, and Billy now were all in the custody of Sirius. Lupin, Lucky and Sam, Liz, Scott, Eric, and Hermione all returned to there normal houses, by means of floo powder. Harry, Liz, Billy and Sirius all went to their homes, leaving only Jason, Jake and Draco left. 

"Now what do I do?" Draco wondered. He was without a home. His parents didn't love him, and if they found him, they would probably kill him. 

"Hey… Why don't you come live with us? We've got a guest room and it's never even been used before." Jake recommended. 

"Yeah, Jake's parents wouldn't mind." Jason said. 

"You think?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah, man. Come with us." Jake said. 

"Alright, let's go." Draco said. 

Jason threw the floo powder on the fire and let Jake go first. Then, Draco and finally Jason went. Jason flew backwards threw a huge tunnel of colors and fell out of the fireplace at his home. He saw Draco shaking the hands of both Mr. and Mrs. Gaffer. 

"Ah… Jason. How goes it?" Jake's dad asked. 

"Pretty good. It's been a long week." Jason said. 

"Get some rest." Jake's mom instructed. Draco left to his new room to get some sleep and Jake and Jason went to their rooms to do the same. 

It was decided the next day that Draco would stay with them and go to Mirental. The day after Draco and Jason went into Diagon Alley. Draco withdrew a hefty amount of money from his account, before his parents could make it so he couldn't take money. After this, nothing exciting happened for about a week. Then, three owls arrived at the house, bearing letters from their schools. The letters told them what they needed for the new school year. Jason and Jake didn't need any clothes, because at Mirental, you didn't need robes. Most people dressed in average clothing. 

They went into Diagon Alley on August 27th, intent on meeting Eric, Scott, Billy, Liz, Lucky and Harry. 

"So, where should we go now?" Draco asked, walking off the steps of Gringotts. 

"Well, I told everyone to meet us at the Flourish and Blotts." Jake said. 

"Alright, let's go there." Jason said. The three walked over to the bookstore to find Eric, Scott, Billy, Liz, Lucky and Harry standing outside the store apparently waiting for them. 

"Hey, how's it going?" Jason asked, giving them all a handshake. 

"Pretty good. Let's go get some books." Billy said. 

They walked into the store and the variety of the books was very astounding. Jason looked down to his list and looked at the list. 

"Inner Eye Level 4, By Trent Wental. 4th guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch. The Standard book of Spells (Grade 4), by Miranda Goshawk. A history of Magic in Ireland… Ireland? Hm… That's kind of weird. What else? Ah… New Developments of Magical Creatures, Jorge Gonzalez. 4th grade Herbs and Fungi, by Naomi Engrend. Charms and Potions, by Red Wanderer. That's it. That oughta be expensive." Jason recited all the books they needed. 

They all scavenged the shelves and finally they found all the books needed for the new school year. The total was extensive, but everyone could afford it. They left the store and headed over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. 

"Is that… Draco?!" A voice called. 

The group turned to see a huge group of Slytherins standing bewildered. 

"Well, this can't be good." Jason pointed out. 

The Slytherins walked up. 

"Are you hanging out with Americans? What would your father say?" One asked. 

"I don't live with my father anymore. I have to go." Draco said. 

"Potter? You're hanging out with that muggle-loving piece of trash? What's happened to you Draco?" 

"I've learned the truth. Hating muggles is no different than hating a race, color, or religion." Draco sneered. 

The Slytherins scoffed. One even chuckled. The biggest one walked up to Draco and stared him in the face. 

"I hate muggles." He spat in Draco's face. Jason had had enough. He walked between the two and pushed the Slytherin into the crowd. The Slytherin smiled deviously and pushed Jason back. Before Jason could retaliate, Draco had jumped on him and was biting the top of his skull. The Slytherins all gasped at the initial shock, but then they grabbed Draco and threw him to the ground. A huge brawl ensued. Even Liz threw a couple punches. Harry was wailing on one guy, when the big one came up from behind. Eric slammed into him and he flew. Jason's face began to bleed, but he wouldn't have to fight much longer. 

"Get them!" A loud voice shouted. Ten men, all on brooms with clubs, came swooping down upon them. WIZ-core. 

The group scattered throughout the alley. Jason and Billy ran and jumped inside a Dumpster. The rest went to various shops and restaurants. 

"So much for ice cream." Jason whispered. 

After five minutes of waiting, they evacuated the Dumpster. WIZ-core was gone and the rest of the group stood waiting. 

"That was close." Jake said. 

"We should get out of here before someone sees us." Scott recommended. 

"Alright, we'll see you on the 1st." Jake said. 

Jason, Jake, and Draco walked over to Gringotts, the spot appointed to meet Jake's parents. They sat at the steps. 

"You know, Draco, those guys must have been pretty hard to get along with." Jason said. 

"Well, I used to think that way, but now that I don't I see how stupid they are." Draco said. 

"Oh, yeah. Today, we can go buy you some decent clothes." Jake said. 

"Yeah, and fix that ugly dew of yours." Jason said. 

"Hey! What's wrong with my hair?" Draco asked. 

"It's a little coom-sa coom-se." Jake said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked. 

"You won't fit in at Mirental. Especially if you make it in to Quesnal. Which you probably will." Jason said. 

"Right, well, we'll see." Draco said. 

A couple minutes later, Jake's parents showed up and they apparated back to their house. 

"Now, we'll play some music. If you like it, then we'll know what kind of core you like. Oh, yeah. You have to under stand. There's four different types of punk. First off there's Pop punk. Pop punk is like MxPx, Reel Big Fish, Blink 182, Fenix TX, and Lagwagon. That's Jake's type of punk. Then there's Gutter Punk. Gutter punk is more of my style. The good Gutter punk bands are Citizen Fish, Subhumans, Crass, Falling Sickness and U.S. Bombs. Next there's hardcore punk. Bands like Dropkick Murphy's, H2O, Sick of it All, and Against All Authority. Then, there's trendy Epitaph, Fat Punk. Epitaph and Fat are two record companies that every band wants to be on. They've got bands like Unwritten Law, NOFX, Millincolin, and Bad Religion. Now, there's nothing wrong with these bands, it's just that they're not original enough. There you have it. My schpeal on punk rock." Jason finished. 

Draco sat with a weird look on his face. 

"You'll understand better once you listen to the music." Jake said, playing a song on the stereo. 

"This sucks." Draco said. 

"Your right this does suck. It's a Trance Control CD. Stupid ravers. There not punk, it was a test." Jake said. 

He put on a different CD. Draco bobbed his head along to the music, but it was evident that he didn't like the music. 

"Alright, that was trendy stuff. Try this." Jason put on the next CD. 

Draco liked this kind. 

"What's this?" He said, shaking his head to the beat. 

"This is Sick of it All. Hardcore. Glad you like it. It's good music." Jake said. 

"Now, we can go get you some clothes, so that you'll fit in at Mirental." Jason got on the phone and called over to Billy's house. Billy answered. 

"Hey, we're gonna go pick up some new clothes for Draco. Wanna come?" Jason asked. 

"Sure." Billy answered, "Harry and I will be right over." 

"Where's Liz?" Jason asked. 

"She's hanging out with Shelly at the Highlands." Billy said. 

"Shelly? Really? I thought they hated each other, and why is Shelly here?" 

"She left her house. Her parents wouldn't let her come here, because they said you were like a bad influence or something, so she just left. She didn't know where you lived so she came here." Billy said. 

"Man, it sucks to live under ground." Jason said. 

"So, we'll be over in a sec. Don't forget to buzz us in." Billy said. 

"Alright, see ya." Jason hung up the phone. 

Jason, Jake and Draco sat around and watched TV, when finally the phone rang. Jason ran and picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"We're here." 

"Alright, one sec." He pressed nine on his phone and a buzz sound was heard. Twenty seconds later, Harry and Billy walked in. 

"Hey, let's go." Jason said. Jake and Draco got up and walked over. They all went outside and left the complex they lived in. They walked up the street and into North County Fair. North County Fair was a shopping center, known for being an alternative wear place. Everyone there fit into one group or another. They walked into a store called Interpunk. 

"What's up Jason?" The man behind the counter asked. 

"Nothing much, Tim. Just buying some rags for our new friend." 

"Cool. What kind of punk does he like?" Tim asked. 

"Hardcore, we know where the section is." Jason said, before Tim could point out the section. They walked over to the section and Draco immediately began to grab appealing clothes. Finally, Draco had seven pairs of pants, ten shirts, two jackets, three belts, four bracelets, two pairs of shoes, a necklace, a chain wallet, and a bottle of charcoal black hair dye. 

"Alright, I think you're ready." Billy said. 

"I better be. This is gonna cost a lot of money." Draco said, laying everything out on the counter. 

"Will this be all?" Tim asked. 

The entire group gave him a look. 

"Only kidding." 

After he finished ringing up the clothes, everybody grabbed two bags and they began walking home. Before reaching home, they had a small sidetrack. 

"Look at the punks. Bunch of losers." The white BMW drove up and stopped in front of them. 

"Oh, great." Billy said. 

"What do you want, Kel?" Jason asked of one of the two huge guys that got out of the car. 

"Nothin', we just wanna hang out with you cool kids." Kel said. 

"Well, we gotta go." Jake said, walking. 

"Ahh… Don't leave yet." The other guy said, grabbing Jake by his collar. Jason pulled out his wand, under his forearm so that the other guys couldn't see it. He whispered a simple sleeping spell that made the guys get in their car and sleep. 

The group began to laugh hysterically as they walked home, one upping the jocks. 

************ 

"There you go. Draco, the hardcore punk rocker." Jason said, looking at Draco. 

Draco looked in the mirror. His once silver-blonde hair was now black as night and his lip now sported a ring. He wore baggy black pants with a studded belt holding them up. A chain wallet hung from his pocket. He had a black Sick of it All shirt on with a picture of a huge dragon on it. This shirt covered the white long sleeve shirt that he also wore. A bracelet with three rings hanging from it covered his right wrist. He wore a chain necklace around his neck with a H2O symbol hanging from it. He wore a pair of Doc Marten boots with eight eyes. The boots went up to his mid ankle. He laughed. 

"I wish my dad could see me now." Draco snickered. 

The group laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Gaffer joined in. 

"We gotta get home. My mom's fixing sloppy Joe's for dinner." Billy said. 

"Oh, yeah. She said you guys could come if you wanted to." Harry said. 

"Cool, we'd love too." Jason said. 

They all left the house and began walking down to Billy's house. Jason looked at Draco and laughed. He remembered fighting him less than a month ago in Diagon Alley. He had improved so much since then it was unbelievable. It was hard to believe that this rugged, hardcore punker, used to be a slick, corporate, preppy, loser. He was now a cool guy. Draco shuffled along with his hands in his pockets and his boots clunking. He had a smile from ear to ear. 

"You know, I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't stepped up to my father. What do you think I'd be doing right now?" Draco wondered. 

"You'd probably be sulking around, mad about the escape." Jason laughed. 

"Yeah, that would suck." Draco laughed. 

Jason and Jake threw their arms around Draco, in a mock happiness. 

"We love you!" Jake yelled, jumping into Draco's arms and knocking him over. 

Jason, Jake, and Draco laughed as they threw each other around on the grass. Draco was their new brother. 


	10. Default Chapter Title

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Mrs. Gaffer shouted, pushing the boys out of the door. Shelly was already in the car waiting patiently. The boys hauled their luggage out to the car and got in. 

"Ugh… I don't understand why we couldn't just put on the feather weight charm." Jason mumbled, fastening his seatbelt as the car sped out of the driveway. Jason looked at the occupants of the seats in the car. Last year, it was just Jake and I, Jason thought. Shelly sat in the front looking at herself in rear view mirror. She was wearing her usual rave getup. Pink wig, yellow glasses, fake eyelashes, pink shirt with a rainbow on it, baggy red jeans with five glow stick holders. She was now going out with Jake. Jason sighed. He wondered how she would fit in at Quesnal. There weren't many ravers there so she would stick out. Especially with that accent. I guess it's the same with Draco, he thought looking to Draco who sat next to him. Draco had his headset on and was listening to a band called "The Business." His black hair matched his black leather jacket. The jacket had spikes covering it along with a few patches. His jacket covered his shirt that had three A's on it. The three A's stood for Against All Authority. Army style cargo pants covered the lower half of his body. Four spikes now stuck from the top four eyes of his boots. The family had a big talk the night before. Draco was now known as Draco Gaffer and Shelly was Shelly Bones. 

"Are we there yet?" Jake asked, sarcastically after about thirty seconds of driving. 

"Lindbergh Field is about forty-five minutes away." His mom said, looking straight ahead. 

"Ahh…" 

Unlike most wizard schools that used trains to travel, Mirental used a plane. You had to go to Gate 26 ½ to get in. It was the same basic concept as Platform 9 ¾ that Hogwarts used, but instead of walking through a wall you had to walk through a door. The average muggle could see it if they looked were looking for it, but most just looked around it. Jason thumped his foot to the sound of "Rancid" on his CD player. 

"Here we are." Forty-five minutes and about sixty miles later, they pulled into Lindbergh Field. The traffic was unbelievable. It was an ocean of cars. 

"Well, this might take a while." Jason said, taking off his headphones and putting them in his backpack. He took his backpack with him wherever he went. It was crammed with CD's, books, and comics. Most of the books were fantasy and science fiction. Jason really enjoyed reading. You wouldn't suspect it if you saw him walking down the street, but he did. The comics were mostly a series called, "PuNK LiFE." It was about the life of this wizard kid named Raf who lives in a squat and has to scrounge food where ever he can find it. 

In twenty minutes, the traffic left and they pulled up in front of the airport. A man in a blue suit came up with a cart and tipped his hat. They got out of the car and unloaded their luggage onto the cart. The man helped them and finally when they were finished, the man left to help another group of kids. 

"See you in the summer, mom." Jake said. 

"Send lot's of owls!" She shouted. 

Jake smiled and waved. They then walked into the airport. 

"I love the smell of commerce in the morning!" Jason shouted. This got the confused and scared looks of some bystanders, but it got the attention of four other boys. 

"Jason!" One yelled. 

The four ran over with their carts and luggage. Jason recognized them as a couple of third years. Their names were Tom, Mark, Mike, and Travis. These kids were cool, but they were kind of annoying. Not so much that you couldn't stand to be around them, just enough to make you notice it. They were all skaters. The only clothing they wore or even cared about was Hurley. They all had light hair and dark eyes. They were actually kind of weird, if you noticed their similarities. They were all really talkative, except for Travis. He was Jason's favorite. All he did was stand around, like he was waiting for something. Their DC shoes were all black and they wore shorts. 

"Hey, what's up?" Jason asked, giving them all the universal handshake. 

"Nothin', we were just about to head over to the gate." Mark said. 

"We'll come with you guys." Jake said. 

"And who is this?" Tom asked, walking over to Shelly. Jake stopped him. 

"My girlfriend, Jason's sister." Jake said, kissing her. Jason shook his head laughing and looked away. 

"Oh… Hehehe… Sorry 'bout that." Tom said backing off. 

"I didn't know you had a sister or a brother." Mark said, looking towards Draco. 

"Oh… This is Draco Gaffer, he's my cousin." Jake said. 

"Oh, nice to meat ya." Scott said, shaking his hand. 

"Let's get going. We're gonna be late." Tom said, pushing his cart towards the elevator. The rest of them followed suit and they went up the elevator. 

"Now, Draco. Your Draco Gaffer, you're from London. You were home schooled and you had to come here because your mom got a job and she can't teach you anymore. Got it?" Jake whispered. 

"Draco Gaffer. London. Homeschool. Mom got a job. Had to come here. Alright I got it." Draco said, counting on his fingers. 

"There it is." Jason said, pointing to the door between Gates 26 and 27. 

"We'll go first." Scott said. Scott, Travis, Tom, and Mark walked through the door. Draco and Shelly followed. Jason and Jake were about to go through when Jason heard his name being called. 

"Jason! Jason! Wait up!" 

Jason spun around. He saw Paul, Gabe, and Tony, DWFH, running towards him. 

"Ah… Jason. We thought we weren't gonna see ya." Gabe said, panting. 

"We needed to give you this. It's a map of Mirental. It has all the names of the people in the castle at the time and it has every single secret passageway there is." Paul said, handing him an old piece of parchment. 

"Thanks, but we already know every secret passageway…" 

"Trust me, you don't." He said. 

"When you need to use it, tap it with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,' and when your finished tap it again and say, 'Mischeif Managed.'" Gabe instructed. 

"Wow… This is great." Jason said, folding it and putting in his pocket. "Thanks guys!" 

"No problem. We gotta go, so we'll contact you about the next show." Tony said. 

"Cool." Jake said, and with that they disappeared. 

"This year is gonna rule." Jason said, walking in the door. 

"Jason! Jake! What's up?" Billy asked, walking up. 

"Nothing much." Jake said. 

"Where's Harry and Liz?" Jason asked. 

"Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts and Liz is over there with Lucky, Scott, Draco, Shelley and Eric." Billy said, gesturing towards a row of seats where they sat. The room was actually filled with rows. There was one huge door and a box to put your luggage. The door led to the plane. Jason and Jake walked over and put their bags in the big box. It looked small from the outside but on the inside it was huge. Jason left Jake to go on with the others, but he walked over to a different row. This row was empty and Jason wanted to get some reading in. He sat down and pulled out a book. The book was called, "The Philosophy of Punk, More than Just Noise." He indulged in reading for about fifteen minutes before his concentration was distracted. 

"Ahh… Jason… My Anarchist little buddy." Steve said, walking up and sitting down in the unoccupied seat next to Jason. 

Jason set down the book. 

"How goes it Steve?" Jason asked, looking over at him. 

"It goes quite well, thank you very much." 

Now Steve wasn't an Anarchist. He was one of those Oi Metal Punk guys. Oi was rightwing punk. They played soccer and drank beer and fought a lot. Jason had a problem with these kids because they often supported the Skinhead point of view, and Jason hated Nazi Punks, so he didn't get along with them much. Steve also believed in structure and government, unlike Jason who was into the freethinking Anarchist point of view. Steve was a fellow Quesnal, a Seventh year. Jason and Steve stayed up late at night in the Quesnal common room, having long debates, arguments and talks about Anarchy and government. These debates drew large crowds sometimes, and some were even taped and filmed. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, in fact they were good friends, but their separate views contradicted each other so much that conflict was unavoidable. 

"How was your summer?" Jason asked. 

"It was alright I guess. Played some soccer, went to a couple shows. Same old, same old." Steve said. "And you?" 

"Ugh… Let's see. Got a contract with X-7. Freed Sirius Black. Met Harry Potter. Got in a couple fights. You know, same old, same old." Jason said. 

"I heard about that Sirius Black thing. Must have been pretty gross to see Pettigrew splatter his brains all over the courtroom." Steve shuddered. 

"Yeah, it was tense." 

Jason and Steve sat in silence, both in deep thought. 

"The Mirental Express will be leaving in twenty minutes. Now boarding, Relerse." The PA system boomed. 

Every year it was the same. Relerse went first. They got the best seats. They got the best service. Relerse were a bunch of snobs. They were upper class. Most of them came from Beverly Hills and all the small towns that were "unamericanized." The head of their house was Professor Cooper. He was the slicked back preppy Herbology teacher. 

"Now boarding, Laversque." 

The Laversque weren't preppy, they were just extremely smart. They were the studious group, and they hated Quesnal with a passion. Quesnal was all about having fun and partying, but all Laversque did was study, study, study. Their head of the house was Professor Holland. He was alright, but he was pretty hard on the Quesnal's. He taught Potions. Jason was almost put in Laversque, but do to the fact that his partying punk ways outmatched his enormous intelligence, he was placed in Quesnal. Jason's steady girlfriend for two years, Judy, was in this house along with Jake's old girlfriend, Deidre. Judy was not like most of the Laversque's. She would come to the parties and have a good time, but she was extremely smart. Deidre was kind of a brat. She was Laversque incarnate. Jason wondered how Deidre would feel when she saw Jake with Shelley. Jason looked around, but couldn't see Judy anywhere. 

"Now boarding, Treznalo." 

Treznalo and Quesnal were kind of like the brother groups. They went to each other's parties freely and there was no animosity. The Treznalo's were activists. They were against any form of racism, fascism, homophobia, or bigotry. Most of them were African-American, but some were white or Spanish. Jason remembered when their head of house, Professor Logan, handed out t-shirts to everyone that said, "Free Mumia" on them. Mumia Abu-Jamal was a man put on death row for a crime that he did not commit. Evidence and eyewitnesses disappeared. Randallo was outraged, when he found out. Professor Logan was probably Jason's favorite professor. He taught Defense against the Dark Arts. 

"Now boarding, Quesnal." 

Ah… Quesnal… Quesnal was his house. The Quesnal's were all about having fun and partying. There was a party in the common room at least once a week. The Quesnal consisted of ravers, punks, swing kids, and any other alternative lifestyle you could think of. The punks were the dominant factor though. Their head of the house was Professor Armstrong. He was an old school kind of punk with long hair that came down in a strip in the front. It was called a devil lock. He was pretty scary and he taught Divination, which was Jason's absolute least favorite subject. 

"That's us." Steve said, standing up. Jason put his book into his backpack and swung it on to his back. He stood up and walked towards the huge door. The door led into a hall way, with a carpet floor and white walls. At the end of the hallway, there was the door that led into the plane. Jason walked alone into the plane. In order to get to the back of the plane, Jason had to walk by every single house. First, the Relerse, who scoffed and laughed at them. Second, the Laversque, where Jason finally saw his girlfriend and waved. She stood up and ran over. 

"Jason! I missed you so much!" She said, hugging him. 

"Me too." He said, hugging her back. 

"Aw… Move along." Steve mocked that he cared. 

Jason laughed. 

"See you as soon as we land." Jason said, letting her go with a kiss. 

"Alright." She said, going back to sit down. 

Jason continued his walking. He walked into the Treznalo section and slapped hands with some friends, who were already dancing to a ghetto blaster someone was playing. He walked into his section and walked to the very back row. There were three seats there. One was already occupied. 

"What's up Tom?" Jason asked. 

"Nothin'." Tom answered. 

Tom wasn't an Anarchist, actually he wasn't even a punk. Tom was in to women, but not in a macho jerky kind of way. He was a true romantic. He'd gotten the hell beaten out of him for being gay several times, which he wasn't. He had bleached hair, but covered it up with a brown swinger's cap. He had a collared silk shirt with dice and a martini glass on it. His baggy black pants covered up his well-polished nice shoes. He was a fifth year. 

"So, did you hear about Black?" Tom asked. 

"I was there." 

"Oh, yeah… Must have been gross to see Pettigrew blow his brains out." Tom said. 

"Yeah…" Jason trailed off. 

Tom took off his hat and took something out of it. 

"Look at this." He said, holding the small bag out to Jason. 

"Whoa… Are these from the new Napalm line?" Jason asked, referring to the new line of fire works just released. 

"Yeah, they're the best. You can have one if you want." He said. 

"Yeah, right. I could never take one of those from you." Jason said. 

"Dude, don't worry about it. I've got thousands. It's rad. When you light 'em, they shoot fire straight up and spin around. It's really cool when you make a hole line of 'em and light 'em. It looks like a wall of fire. They last for over a minute too." Tom said, handing one to Jason. 

"Thanks." Jason said, making sure to pocket it in the pocket that didn't hold his wand. 

"So, what did you do this summer?" Tom asked. 

"Oh, dude. I got a contract for the band on X-7." Jason said. 

"Whoa! X-7? That's so cool!" Tom said. 

"I know. We played on the X-7 tour for one show." Jason reported. 

"Sweet!" Tom said, totally shocked. 

"Put your tray table's up and your chair in the full upright position. Fasten your safety belts." The PA system instructed. 

A young boy came running back and jumped in the seat next to Jason. Jason recognized him as the boy he had met in Ollivander's wand shop, Martin Andrews. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts, with a small chain wallet. His shirt said Green Day on it and his hair was spiked up. He was a little overweight. 

"Hey! You're Jason Bones." Martin pointed out. 

"Yep, that's me." 

"I met you in Ollivanders." He said. 

"Yep, you sure did." 

Martin was silent. 

The plane took off. 

************** 

"…and then we escaped the evil clutches of you-know-who, went to a trial, freed Sirius Black, went to a concert, and went home." Eric finished the story. "Did I mention that I knocked out a guard?" 

"YES!" The crowd shouted. 

"Oh, just making sure." 

The crowd faded away from Eric, Scott, Draco, Shelley, Liz, Jake, Jason, Lucky, and Billy. Eric had just finished retelling the story from his perspective, excluding the part about Draco. Jason sipped his coke. 

"Whoa… That'll be a good story to tell the grand kids." Jason said. 

"Yeah." Eric agreed. 

"So, how much longer 'til we get there?" Scott asked, shifting his golf hat to the side. 

"About five minutes." Jason said, looking at his watch. 

"Sweet." 

Almost on cue, the PA system blared. 

"Please return to your seats, and prepare to land." 

Jason tipped his head and walked back to his seat. Tom lay asleep with his feet on the back of the chair in front of him. Martin had his knees tucked into his chest and his face buried in his knees, snoring loudly. Jason snickered and woke him up. 

"Whu…" He asked sitting straight up. 

"We're gonna land soon." Jason said. 

"Oh… Thanks." He said, stretching. 

Jason sat down in his chair, and nudged Tom. 

"Three cups of rat's hair." He mumbled. 

Jason laughed out loud and pushed him. 

"I'm up." He said, sitting up. 

"We're about to land." Jason said. 

"Oh." 

Jason snapped on his seatbelt. He leaned back in the chair. This year is gonna rule, he thought. With that map, I'll be able to see Judy every night. This is gonna be so rad, he thought. He looked out the window. He could see the desert end and the forest begin. They were in the middle of the desert of Nevada. Five miles from Las Vegas. 

He felt the jolt in his stomach. They were on there way down. He grabbed the side of his chair. He hated landings. They made him want to puke. 

"Welcome to West Eredids. First years, Shelley Bones, and Draco Gaffer, follow Professor Logan, he will lead you where to go. The rest of you now what to do." 

The plane touched down. Jason shook violently. The plane sped up and then began to decelerate. 

"Ahh…" Jason wiped his forehead. 

"Please wait for the plane to come to a complete stop." 

Jason waited for the plane to stop and then he took off his safety belt and ran to the front of the plane. The rest of Quesnal followed his lead. The entire house ran down the aisle's to make sure they didn't have to wait for every other house to get off. He walked down the steps and into the cool breeze of West Eredids. The horse carts stood ready and Jason walked over to one. Judy, Eric, Scott, Liz, Jake, Lucky, and Billy followed him. Draco and Shelly followed Professor Logan and the first years. The rest of them got on the cart and were ready to go. The driver whipped the horse and they were off. 

"So, I heard you had an interesting summer." Judy said. 

"Yeah, I'll explain it to you later." Jason said, wrapping his arm around her. 

"Ok." She agreed, lying on Jason. 

"This year will be fun." Jason said. 

"Why's that?" Judy asked, looking up to him. 

"I'll be able to see you every night." Jason said. 

"How?" 

"I'll explain that later too." He said. 

"There it is." Lucky said, pointing. 

Jason looked out and saw the view of Mirental for the fourth time. The enormous gray castle stood on top of a large hill. Four towers were at each side. Each with a different colored flag. Blue, purple, green, and red. The front doors stood ominously. The cart rode up and dropped them off. The group walked up to the doors. 

"Ah… We're finally home." 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: Hello all... Thank you for reviewing and just plain reading the stories, It helps me greatly. Special thanks to Winny Geasley for all the criticism on the first story. It's greatly appreciated... Enjoy the story and I am open ears to all criticism and praise. Thanks. 

-Aries 

******************* 

They sat on the front steps and waited for the rest of the school to arrive. After five minutes of waiting in which they discussed the new school year, the other carriages arrived. The other students walked to the front steps and waited. A huge babble of talking broke out. Topics included the pardon of Sirius Black, the suicide of Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort's execution of those two redheaded twins from England. Jason was slightly annoyed to hear the outlandish adaptations of the truth and how twisted and manipulated the minds of these kids were. 

"Oh, I heard You-know-who chained the twins up and tortured them until they finally surrendered to him and he turned them into Vampires." This story got an explosion of anger from Jason as he was the one of the only one's who knew the real story. 

Finally, the front doors of the school were opened and the attendees poured in. Inside, five tables stood in the middle of the gigantic entrance hall. There were four for the separate houses and one for the staff. An immense stage loomed to the right of the entrance and the first years, Draco, and Shelly were lined up. Draco and Shelly were first in line. The separate houses filled their separate tables. 

"Ahem… May have your attention please," Headmaster Randallo said, holding his hands up. 

"No, you may not!" Jason shouted. A burst of laughter came from Treznalo and Quesnal's tables. A few of the Laversque's giggled. The table of Relerse looked disgusted. Randallo ignored him and continued. 

"I would like to introduce two new students to you. Their names are Draco Gaffer and Shelly Bones…" A few whispers broke out. "Excuse me, please be polite. They will be sorted along with the first-years. Let the sorting begin!" 

He walked off stage and immediately a stool appeared. On top of the stool sat a huge battle-axe. 

The battle-axe was once the weapon of choice for Michaela Mirental, the founder of the school. She loved nothing more than to have a duel against the Dark Wizards of the time. She put down more than three dark wizards twice as powerful as Voldemort with just the battle-axe. Even if the wizards were powerful, he axe was about double them. She bore one son and three daughters. The sons name was Relerse. The three sisters were named Treznalo, Quesnal, and Laversque. Relerse and Laversque were extremely studious and both had a very no-nonsense disposition. Treznalo and Quesnal were the exact opposite. Treznalo loved to party and enjoyed the company of Muggles. She fought for their rights. This gained the disapproval of many wizards. Quesnal, however, did not care. She thought muggles were very amusing and interesting. Laversque and Relerse were both against this idea. A huge fight broke out and Laversque, Relerse, and Mirental's husband all moved away. They were never seen again. 

So, anyways, this battle-axe was Mirental's weapon. It was not only a weapon, but it also could look deep into a person's soul. It gave Mirental advice in duels and it also sorted people into their houses. It didn't do a fancy dance and sing like the Hogwarts Sorting Cap, but it was just as accurate. 

"Attention! Our first students to be sorted will be Shelly Bones and Draco Gaffer. Shelly, you are first." Professor Logan announced from his right-stage position. Shelly walked onto the stage and over to the stool. She eyed the axe. 

"OK, here goes nothing." She gripped the handle of the axe. Her fingers fit perfectly into the crevices customized for Michaela Mirental. She felt a warmth enter her body. She lifted the axe and swung it around in a skilled fashion. She had never held a weapon in her life. 

A gasp erupted from the crowd as she sat down the axe, but kept her grip firm. Her eyes closed. 

"Ahh…" A voice said from inside her head, "Shelly Bones! I've been waiting for you. I was quite surprised when I only sorted him and you weren't there. I didn't say anything to him, of course. Special orders from Randallo. You're destined for great things, you know? Just like your ancestors, and no, I don't mean your parents. Let's see. I don't think Treznalo will do. No, you're not courageous enough. Not that that is a bad thing. Shrewdness and well-thinking will help you in your future, remember that. Relerse? Definitely not… Laversque? Hmm… That might be good…" 

"NO! Put me in Quesnal!" Shelly thought. 

"Quesnal? Hm… You're exactly like your mother. She wanted to be put in Quesnal when she saw Mick, your father, was put there. They were in the same year. Quesnal fits you perfectly. QUESNAL!" The axe yelled the last word. Shelly smiled. She had a knack for getting her way. She opened her eyes to the stunned looks of her fellow students. Was it really that long? She thought to herself. The Quesnal table erupted in applause as Shelly walked off the stage and towards the table. She sat in between Jake and Jason. 

"What's up with the axe swinging? Jeez…" Jason asked. 

"I don't know. I wasn't controlling it." Shelly answered, giving a confused look. 

"You were up there long enough. I assume it had a lot to say?" Jason wondered. 

Shelly nodded. 

"Same here. It was going on about my ancestors. It didn't say anything about you, though." Jason said. 

"It told me it had special orders from Randallo." Shelly reported. 

"Of course." Jason mumbled. 

"Draco Gaffer." Professor Logan called. 

Draco let out a breath he seemed to have been holding. He shuffled up on stage. He looked down at the axe. I can do it, I can do it, he thought to himself. He gripped the axe. A feeling entered him. Indescribable was the only way to describe it. It crawled up his arm, into his stomach, and slowly crept its way up to his head. His eyes shut. 

"Draco Malfoy? Going under the name Gaffer? Ah… I see. Your dad booted ya, huh? Well, don't worry. It was for the best. Make sure to stay alert, 24-7. Things are gonna get rough soon, but you'll pull through. Sorting, sorting, sorting. Whoa… Definite QUESNAL!" It shouted. 

Quesnal erupted in cheers. Draco smiled to himself and jumped from the stage. He jogged to the table and took an empty seat next to Jason. 

"Phew…" Draco sighed. He decided to keep the advice from the axe to himself. 

"Good job, man." 

"Awesome!" 

"Welcome to Quesnal!" 

Members of the Quesnal house barraged Draco. They all welcomed him enthusiastically by patting him on the back and ruffling his hair. He was so relieved he barely noticed the first years beginning to be sorted. The name was already Weston Locash (who was put into Treznalo) before Draco noticed. There seemed to be many more people at Mirental than there was at Hogwarts. The ceremony dragged on until finally Gavin Zolde was sorted and Randallo got onto the stage. 

"Welcome first years! Now, let the feast begin!" He shouted. And with a wave of his hand, plates and goblets appeared on the tables. Piles of chicken, potatoes, corn, and cranberries appeared. Goblets of pumpkin juice also appeared. 

"Hmm… Yummy…" Jake mumbled, grabbing all kinds of food. 

"Little bit of this, little bit of that." Jason said, grabbing the food. He began to feast on the great food. 

"Oh… This is so good." Draco said, with his mouthful of potatoes. 

After nearly half an hour of chitchat and chomping on food, the plates and goblets disappeared and Randallo once again returned to the stage. 

"Thank you for making this a memorable feast. Remember I love each and every one of you. Your prefects will lead you to your common rooms." Randallo said, with a charming smile. 

Jason looked at the faces of the other students. Most all of them looked up at him, admiring his presence. Jason shook his head. He stood up and stretched out. 

"Ah… Another feast passes and Randallo still seems to charm the feeble-minded." Jason said, yawning. 

"Tired?" Draco asked, following Jason and standing up. 

"Not really." Jason said. 

"You look it." Draco said. 

"Do I?" Jason asked, slapping himself. 

"Let's go back to the common room." Jake recommended. 

"Good idea, lets." 

Jason, Jake, and Draco walked from the room, through the doors, and into a hallway. 

"Mirental's kind of confusing. It's hard to get from one place to another because there are so many distractions on the way to wear your headed. We've got annoying portraits that wont let you through their secret way unless you say the magic word of the day, ghosts that walk through you on purpose, and a really annoying ghost horse named Nibbles that can talk. It pops up every once in a while and gives you hell. You'll be ok though." Jason informed, counting things on his fingers. 

"We've got stuff like that at Hogwarts too." 

"Oh, good. We're not the only messed up school. Do you play Quidditch?" Jason asked. 

"Well… uh… I played seeker for the house team, but it wasn't because I was good. I don't have a broom any more anyway." Draco said, looking angry. 

"Well, I'm sure the school has extras." Jake reassured him. 

"You couldn't play Quidditch anyway. The teams is already full." Jason said. 

"I can be the water boy." Draco laughed. 

Jason and Jake shared his laughter. Just then, Lucky and Billy caught up. 

"Welcome to Quesnal, dude!" Billy said, hi-fiveing Draco. 

"Thanks." 

"So, how goes life?" Lucky asked. 

"We were just talking to Draco about the distractions of Mirental. Horses, ghosts, and annoying portraits." Jason said. 

"Yeah, that about covers Mirental." Billy said, "Oh, its also as well known fact that Mirental has more secret passage ways than the three other main witchcraft and wizardry schools put together." 

"And they're all here on this map." Jason said, pulling the map from his pants. 

"What? All of 'em?" Lucky asked. "How'd you come across that?" 

"A certain Paul Thompson thought I might like it." Jason whispered. "Don't go spreading it around." 

"Let me see it." Billy commanded. 

"OK, don't get so feisty." Jason said, handing him the map. 

"Um… Sorry, man, but this is just a ruddy piece of parchment." Billy said, handing it back to Jason. 

"Aww… So it seems to the untrained eye, for your information, if I tap on it," he tapped on it, "and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' It turns into a map of Mirental, complete with the names of everyone in the castle and grounds at the time." He showed the ruddy piece of parchment to Billy. 

"Excellent! This year will be most radical!" He laughed. 

They continued walking along, when all of a sudden, a loud noise was heard. 

"Oh, no… Nibbles." Lucky muttered. 

A white form galloped into view, coming out of a wall. It saw them and stopped. Draco saw that it was Nibbles, the ghostly, talking horse. 

"Aww… Are ya lost?" It snickered, charging towards the group. 

"You know you can't hurt us Nibbles." Jason muttered. 

"Yes, yes, I know the rules. Ghosts can't hurt beings. I can still make you feel like the South Pole." It said, standing over Jason. 

Jason shivered. His face screwed up and he pulled out his wand. 

"Close your eyes, guys." He whispered. They obeyed. 

"Boltus Magnificus!" He shouted. An amazing light shone and Nibbles whimpered and scrambled off. 

"Ha! Gets him every time!" Lucky laughed. 

"Let's go before he comes back." Jake recommended. 

The group set off at a medium pace towards the common room. They passed statues and portraits of the founders of the school. The beauty of the sisters and the mother amazed Draco. Relerse looked like a bitter old man in Draco's point of view. Finally, they reached a portrait of a man's face. He was young and his hair was cut short. He looked very healthy and happy. 

"Password?" He asked. 

"Same as always? Salt Lake City." The portrait swung open. 

"Salt Lake City? What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked. 

"Hm… I don't know. I never really thought about it. It doesn't really matter. Just as long as you know it." Jason said. 

"I guess that makes sense." 

Now that the portrait had swung open, a big round hole was revealed. 

"This is how you get in." Jason said. 

Draco had already figured this, but went along. They climbed through the hole and into the common room. 

The common room was unlike anything Draco had seen before. The carpet was about an inch thick of wool and the walls were covered in spray-paint. All over the room were chairs and tables. The chairs were large and squashy, but most were covered in duct tape. At the opposite side, there was a fireplace, where a fire already blazed. Draco looked up at the ceiling. There was spray-paint here too. He wondered how they could get up that high, being that the common room ceiling was over twenty-five feet high. 

"This is the Quesnal common room." Jake said, spreading his arms. 

"This way to the boy's dormitories." Jason said, pointing. On the right side of the room, there was a huge set of double doors. On the doors, the words "Boy's dormitories" were inscribed. Draco looked to the left side of the room. Sure enough, there was another set of double doors with the words "Girl's dormitories" inscribed. They walked over to doors and opened them. They walked up a couple flights a stairs until they came upon a door that said "Fourth Year Room" on it. 

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Billy said, running to the door and throwing it open. If the common room was different than that of Slytherins, it was nothing compared to the differences in rooms. Instead of only five beds, there were about eight. The beds were four-posters and very large. Next to the beds were the weirdest contraptions Draco had ever seen. There were huge white boxes with screens on them. They each were set on big desks. The screens seemed to have pictures of things on them. Large rectangular boxes sat on the floor next to the desks. The walls, like the common rooms, were spray-painted. There were big bureaus across from each bed that were also covered in spray-paint. Above all the beds except for one, (Draco assumed this was his) there were names spray-painted. Jason hopped on the bed with his name. 

"Finally back." 

"What the heck are these things?" Draco asked, touching the screen. 

"It's a computer. You were rich, right? You should of had one. They're the epitome of the corporate world. You can't be successful with out them." 

"You didn't have them at Hogwarts? As in you had to write? How primitive…" Billy laughed, sitting down on his bed. 

"That must have been hard. Don't worry about not knowing how to type. Professor Armstrong automatically teaches you. It's a newly developed spell. Quite simple. I could do it, but I'm to tired." Jake informed. 

The others scoffed loudly. 

"Who's Professor Armstrong?" Draco asked. 

"Who's Professor Armstrong? Professor Armstrong is the Divination teacher. He's the head of the Quesnal house. He's kind of creepy. He'll do his first day check, and when he comes, he can do the spell." Jason told him. 

"Cool." Draco said, going over to his bed. He looked over to the empty bed. The name Zack was written above the bed. 

"Who's Zack?" Draco asked. 

"Zack's a crazy kid. He's got really cool dreadlocks. He won't show up till about one. He runs around the grounds. Into the forest. Stuff like that." Lucky said, in a nonchalant kind of attitude. 

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Draco asked. 

"I guess. It's kind of normal. He climbs the trees, so none of the dangerous stuff can get him." Billy joined in the conversation. 

Draco sat on his bed and breathed a sigh of content. 

"Oh, dude. You gotta write your name up." Jake said, walking over to the bureau in front of Draco's bed. Inside were all of Draco's clothes, including a small flat piece of plastic that looked like a big book. There were also bags of things that Draco could not make out from his bed. Jake took something out of a drawer and showed it to Draco. It was a black cylinder. 

"Spray can." Jake said, throwing it to Draco. Draco caught it and popped the lid off. He stood up on his bed and walked to the head of his bed, where the wall was. He shook the can and sprayed a tad on the wall. He then proceeded to right his new name, Draco Gaffer, on the wall. He wrote in all capitals except for the two a's which he replaced with anarchy signs. When he finished, he drew an H2O symbol underneath it and placed the cap back on. He walked over to his bureau. 

"What is all this stuff?" He asked, indicating the bags, as he opened them. 

"Welcome back presents from Armstrong." Billy said, jumping up and walking over to his bureau. The rest of the group got up and walked over to theirs. They opened them and examined the bags. 

Draco looked at them. They looked more like fireworks and candy than something a professor would give out. 

"HOLY…" Lucky cursed. 

"What?" Draco asked, thinking Lucky was hurt. 

"The new Napalm series!" Lucky shouted. 

"No way!" Billy shouted, taking his bag out. 

"Ah, man! These are the best!" Jake said. 

"Tom gave me one on the plane ride. I never used it though." Jason informed the group, looking in his bag. 

Jason found that apart from the new Napalm series, Armstrong had also included a small book with pranks and jokes to play on your enemies and friends. He also had gotten them a six pack of butterbeer each. Jason smiled. Maybe Armstrong isn't that bad, he thought. 

"This is the most he's ever given us." Jake pointed out. 

Suddenly, the door burst open and a loud shout was heard. 

"FIGHT!" 

The boys rushed from the dormitory, down the stairs, through the common room, and finally out into the hall. A large group had already gathered and two students were in the middle of them. One had him by the back of his collar and pounded his stomach. The other tried fruitlessly to grab him. Jason finally made out who it was. It was a Relerse fifth year named Rod Shelps and Zack, the roommate who was missing. 

"That's Zack. The one getting the hell knocked out of him. He likes to pick fights. They usually end up like this." Jason explained to Draco, yelling over the clamor of yelling, coming from the bystanders. 

"Somebody should help him." Draco shouted. 

"Yeah, suit yourself. You'd have twelve Relerse six and seventh years on you in a matter of seconds." Jake laughed. 

"Don't worry about him; he never gets hurt." Lucky said. 

"It doesn't seem right to watch him get beat up so badly." Draco said, "I'm gonna go help." 

"Yeah, right behind ya." Billy laughed. Draco pushed his way through the crowd and jumped on the Relerse's back. The Relerse was shocked at first and let go of Zack. Zack side-kicked Rod in the stomach, knocking both Draco and Rod over. Rod stood up and kicked Draco in the side of the stomach. Draco coughed and held his side. Rod kept laying the kicks on him until finally help came. It came in the form of the biggest African-American kid Draco had ever same. The mere sight of him mad you intimidated. He was obviously a member of the Treznalo house. He grabbed Rod and threw him into a crowd of Relerse's standing near by. He then gave Draco a hand and helped him up. Draco was amazed that no teachers were showing up. Rod looked like he was about to run back and keep fighting, but saw the huge kid and decided better. 

"If we see you out tonight, we're kicking your dirty little punk ass!" He shouted, wiping the blood off his nose. 

"Kick my ass? Kick my ass? Ooooo!" Zack wiggled, pretending he was scared. "Why don't you just get on your little bike and ride away?" 

The Relerse's retreated on bikes that seemed to be floating. 

"Whoa… What are those things?" Draco asked of Jason, who had just walked up. 

"Stupid motor bikes. Trying to show how much money they have, I guess. I think their stupid. They won't go down stairs. It's kind of funny watching them all stop and walk down carrying them." Jason said. 

"How do they fly?" Draco asked. 

"Simple enchantment." 

"Isn't that illegal to do?" Draco asked. 

"I guess since it comes with the enchantment, and there aren't any wheels, it's ok." Jason said. 

"Thanks for the assist, dude." A voice said. 

Draco turned around to see Zack. Zack was pretty short and had a full head full of brown dreadlocks. They weren't thick and round like a rastafarian; they were more thin. They shot out to every side. He had army cargo pants that were cut off a little bit above his ankles with rips and tears all over them. He had a shoelace to hold them up. A black sweatshirt was wrapped around his waist and had a huge patch of an anarchy sign on the back of it that was visible. His chain wallet (which Draco assumed was probably empty) was extremely long and went down to his knee. The band name Flies and Lice covered his shirt. He had a dog collar on and a chain around his wrist. One shoe of his no-name high top skate shoes revealed his toe. He strongly resembled a homeless person. 

"Ugh… No problem, man. Just helping out a fellow room mate." Draco said. 

"Oh… Your that new kid. Nice to meet ya…" He trailed off. 

"Draco." 

"Ah… Draco. Cool name." He said, straightening his clothes that had been messed up in the fight. They didn't need straightening because he looked like he hadn't straightened his clothes in years. 

"How come none of the professors came and broke it up?" Draco asked. 

"Break up the fight? Why would they do that?" Lucky asked. 

"Someone could have been seriously hurt!" Draco said, shocked that the teachers allowed fights. 

"Oh, don't be such a skirt. Nobody ever gets seriously hurt. Ew… Except for that time when Dean got thrown through that window with the disarming spell. That was pretty gross, especially when he flew down and landed in the lake. He was in the infirmary for a week." Lucky said, reminiscing about his fifth year friend. 

"We should head up to the dorm room; it's getting late. Big day tomorrow." Billy recommended as he yawned and stretched. 

"Good idea." Jason said, checking his spiked watch. It was already eleven o'clock. 

"I'm gonna go check out the forest. See you tomorrow morning." Zack said, walking towards a window. He pulled out his wand and whispered a simple floating spell. He climbed through the window and floated down to the grass. Jason watched as he scurried to the forest and disappeared in the dark greens. 

They gave the password to the Young Man, and climbed through the hole. They walked to the dorms and found that Scott and Eric were already in their beds, sleeping soundly. They crept in slowly and they all prepared for bed. Draco was used to sleeping in pajamas, but the rest of the boys usually slept in their boxers and t-shirts. Draco decided to just go along. 

"First night back." Lucky yawned. 

"Yeah, tomorrow will be fun." Jason said, drumming his fingers on his temples. 

"G'night…" Billy mumbled. 

Everyone closed there eyes and went to sleep, looking forward to a new year at Mirental. Jason fell asleep, only to be woken up an hour later. 

"Hey… Jason… Wake up…" A voice called. Jason jolted up. 

"I'm up." He said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I want you to meet someone." Jason knew this was now Zack. Zack stepped out of the way to reveal a man. 

"Hello Jason. I'm Brian Hillyard." He said. 

"What are you talkin' about? Hillyard's in prison." Jason slurred. 

"A certain Albus Dumbledore decided that the prophecy needed to be fulfilled." He said. 

"Oh, really?" He said, getting up. 

"Yeah." 

"What prophecy are you in? It seems everyone nowadays has a prediction about them." Jason said. 

"When the five have risen they will be trained, 

By a man of heart who has much fame. 

He is imprisoned but he did no wrong, 

They will try to blame it on a song, 

His chains break and he's finally freed, 

By the grandest wizard who some plead, 

Is the greatest of all time. 

He will find the five in the new land, 

And train them by the small sand, 

They will know their powers now, 

And the dark lord will have to bow, 

To the new leader you will see, 

His name will be HP. 

"Is that good enough?" He said. 

Jason thought deeply for a few seconds. 

"The five? You mean Liz, Shelly, Billy, Harry and I? The new leader HP? Harry? This is confusing." 

"I was prophesized by Rajaha the prophet. It raised so much controversy that the old ministry sunk his homeland. Atlantis." Hillyard declared. 

"Atlantis, eh? That's pretty impressive. Ministry has been unjust for that long? I guess being a jerk off isn't a new trend." Jason said. "So, you weren't put in jail for writing anarchistic views?" 

"No. I was put in jail because I started a revolution. We were trying to get Shelly, Billy, Liz, and Harry away from their families. The parents weren't bad, well, except for Harry, but they needed to grow up with more wizardry qualities. Liz lived with those nice people, but you wouldn't believe how much they tried to tell her that she wasn't prophesized for anything. Billy was ok, but he didn't have any magic around him. Shelly's parents were complete idiots. They didn't want her to ever meet you because they were afraid that you were going to end up like your parents. I don't know how they could think this would be bad. Harry, well, Harry's family was so muggle it was scary." He said. 

"Hmm… That's kidnapping. I'd say it would be worth imprisonment." Jason said. 

"Ugh… You don't understand how much the end of Voldemort was wanted…" He stopped when he saw the look of shock on Jason's face. "Oh, you-know-who. It wasn't like they would never be able to see the kids. We just thought they should be helped out, because nobody knew who the trainer would be." 

"Right. Well, this is interesting. So, you're here to train us, but Harry's in England." Jason said. 

"Dumbledore will be training Harry." 

"Right, where does Zack fit in all this?" 

"I've vowed to fight till the death against you-know-who. I'm going to be semi-trained, along with Eric, Scott, Lucky, and Jake, if they accept the mission." Zack said. 

"So, we're assembling a small battalion of fourth year students and are suspected to defeat the darkest lord of all time? I think I'll have to sleep on it." Jason decided. "Where are you gonna be?" 

"I have a small home deep in the forest. That's where Zack found me. Zack will take you there, if you need, until then, I bid you adieu." And with that, he disappeared. 

"G'night." Zack said, crawling into bed. 

"Yeah, g'night to you too." 


	12. Default Chapter Title

Harry sighed with contentment. He had just arrived back at his house from Ministry's headquarters. He had gone with Sirius and Billy to demand that the Ministry take Liz off their wanted list. It had worked effectively. Cornelius Fudge seemed very reliable to crack under pressure. So now, Liz was free and would be attending Mirental with Billy. Harry decided it would be best for him to stay at Hogwarts. It might raise too much suspicion if there were three new students, all fourth years, coming the same year. While they were in Diagon Alley, Harry had also completed his shopping for the new year. So now he was totally care free and waiting for the first day of school. He felt his hair. It was weird having bleached hair after having jet black for so long. He liked the way it looked, though. Harry lied down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He looked to the other side of his room and saw Billy on his bed, spinning his trumpet on his finger. 

"You're pretty good on that thing, huh?" Harry asked. 

"I have my moments." He said, holding the mouthpiece near his face. He blew a couple times into it and then began to play. It sounded like an old swing song to Harry, but he didn't know if it was something else like ska or reggae. Harry seemed to have picked up tons of information on music over a small period of time. He now knew all about ska, swing, punk, reggae, and heavy metal. He liked ska better than the rest of the types. Billy let him listen to all of his Voodoo Glow Skulls, Specials, Reel Big Fish, and even a wizard Ska band called Dime Angels. Harry loved it. Sirius had bought him a CD player so Harry could bring some of Billy's CD's to Hogwarts and listen to them. Billy closed up the song and Harry applauded. 

"You are good. I wish I could be good at something like that. I'm not good at much, well, except for Quidditch." Harry said. 

"I'd rather be amazing at Quidditch then be decent at trumpet, any day. Not that I'm not good at Quidditch, but you're supposedly amazing." Billy said. 

"I have my moments. Too bad the only time you'll see me is whipping you on the Quidditch field." Harry laughed. 

"Not with our Lightning Bolts. You won't be whipping anything." Billy said, walking over to the closet and pulling out his new broomstick. Harry had already seen it a hundred times because whenever they talked about Quidditch, Billy would take it out and make Harry goggle at it. Harry felt comfortable on his Firebolt, thank you very much, but what he would give to have a Lightning Bolt. 

"I can't wait 'til Hogwarts starts. I haven't flown for a long time." Harry said. 

"Yeah, me neither." Billy said, putting his broomstick back in his closet. 

The door opened and Liz walked in. She had her hair down covering the mass amount of earrings. Most of which, she pierced herself. She had jeans with rips in the knees that revealed fishnet stockings under them. She wore a black tank top that had a huge white skull on it. A blue jacket covered up the tank top. The jacket had an Operation Ivy patch on the back that was about twelve inches long. A leopard patterned studded bracelet covered her wrist. Her neck was covered by a hemp necklace. 

"What's up? Free at last!" She said, spreading her arms. 

"Whoo…" Billy sarcastically said. 

"Hey! You would be happy too if the Ministry had just taken you off their wanted list. Let's celebrate my freedom and go over to highlands." Liz suggested. 

"Sure." Billy said, standing up. 

"Let me grab my coat." Harry said, walking into the closet he shared with Billy. Harry didn't mind having to share his room with Billy. Billy didn't care either. After all, they only spent two months there. Harry grabbed his red leather jacket and covered up his plain white shirt. Billy and Liz had bought him the jacket as a late birthday present. He thought it was great wearing clothes that he liked instead of clothes four sizes to big for him, hand me downs from Dudley. He also received black pants from his godfather and uncle, Sirius. His aunt had given him a couple of shirts. They were all solid color shirts in blue, red, white, and green. He didn't like shirts that had pictures and things because he felt like a big billboard advertising for something. 

"Let's go." Harry said, walking through the door. Billy and Liz followed him through the door. 

"We're going to the highlands, Dad. Be back in two hours." Billy said. 

"Alright, don't get in any fights." Sirius warned from the kitchen. 

"OK." Billy agreed. They walked from the house and up to the highlands. They went up to the highlands for the last days of summer and just hung out. Jason, Draco, Jake, and Shelly accompanied them a couple times, but they went by themselves mostly. Finally, the summer came to an end and Billy and Liz left for Lindbergh Field, where they would get on the plane to take them to Mirental. Billy's mom drove them. Sirius apparated with Harry to King's Cross Station at 10:30. Harry couldn't wait to see the shocked looks on Hermione and Ron's faces when they see saw his new hairstyle and look. 

"Here we are." Sirius said, walking between the platforms nine and ten. 

"See you during Christmas." Harry said. 

"Alright, be sure to send lots of owls." Sirius said. Harry embraced him tightly and then set off towards the barrier pushing his cart in front of him. He began jogging and as he approached the barrier he shut his eyes. He shot through. 

"Hogwarts Express will be departing in twenty minutes." A loud voice called. Harry opened his eyes and was glad to see the familiar sights. A scarlet steam engine sat in front with the gold lettering "Hogwarts Express" on it. Harry sighed with relief. He searched around looking for his friends or anyone he recognized. He saw Colin Creevey, but luckily, Colin didn't notice Harry. He gazed the crowds and finally his eyes set upon a large group of people all with flaming red hair. The Weasley's. 

"Ron!" Harry shouted, running over. Ron turned around from his family and searched for the person who yelled for him. His eyes fell around Harry, but Ron didn't notice it was him. Harry had to walk right up to Ron and wave in his face before Ron finally saw him. 

"Harry? Whoa! Nice hair!" He said, ruffling his hair. 

"Thanks. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Harry noticed Ron turned a deep shade of red. 

"She's already on. She said she'd save us seats." Ron said, blushing. 

"Hm… OK, let's get on then." Harry said. 

"OK, but first come meet my cousin. He's a first year, and he really wants to meet you." Ron said. Now it was Harry's turn to blush. He reluctantly followed Ron up to the Weasley family. 

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, waving. 

"Oh… Hello… Is that… Harry? How are you? I love the hair!" She said, embracing Harry tightly. The rest of the Weasley family, without Fred and George, Harry noticed feeling a sharp pain go all over his body, came over and gave him compliments on his hair. 

"Is that really you? Harry Potter?" A small boy asked. He had the traditional Weasley red hair and he had taped glasses on his face. He reminded Harry remarkably of himself when he was that age. The kid outstretched his hand and shook Harry's. "Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Tre." 

"Tre? Nice name. It's good to meet you." Harry said, shaking Tre's hand back. 

"Alright Harry let's get on." Ron said, walking towards the door of the train. They heaved their luggage up into the train, which Harry noticed, was much easier than years before. Harry was much stronger after the summer. 

"She's back here." Ron said. They walked back to the last cabin, where Harry finally saw Hermione, who was already clad in her Hogwarts robes. 

"Guys!" She yelled, jumping up and running over to Harry. She gave him a hug and returned to her seat. 

"So, how was the end of your summer?" Hermione asked. 

"It was good. Hung out. Got new clothes. Went to the movies." Harry said. 

"Intriguing… Harry. Now, you now Ron and I love you and we need to tell you something." 

"She uses that love term loosely." Ron whispered to Harry, causing Harry to laugh. 

"I heard that! Well, anyway, I think you need to know that Ron and I… Well…" 

"You're going out." Harry said. 

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her. 

"It was pretty obvious. Ron blushed as soon as I mentioned you, and the way you were stuttering was a dead giveaway." Harry said. 

"So, you're not mad or anything?" Hermione asked. 

"No, of course not. I think its great. As long as it doesn't effect our relationship as friends." Harry said. 

"Of course not." Ron assured. 

"Good." Harry said, sitting down. 

"All aboard!" A voice shouted. A few seconds later the train pulled out from the station and began rolling down the tracks. 

The trio sat thinking for a few minutes before the silence was finally broken and the car doors opened. 

Two very confused looking boys walked in and stood in the doorway. It was Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Hello…" Crabbe said. 

"Hey." Harry said. 

"Um… You haven't happened to see Draco anywhere, have you?" Goyle asked. 

"Hm… No, don't think I have." Ron said. 

"Right then… Thanks…" 

The two looked ready to cry. Harry stifled a laugh. Without Draco, they were nothing. They walked from the car. The trio all burst out laughing. 

"That was so funny!" Hermione laughed. 

"Seriously, what a bunch of idiots." Ron snickered. 

"I kind of feel sorry for them." Harry said, calming his laughs. 

"They'll get over it." Ron said. 

Harry pulled out his CD player and put in a Voodoo Glow Skulls CD. 

"What is that?" Ron asked, looking at the contraption. 

"It's a CD player. Want to listen?" Harry asked. 

"Sure." Ron said. 

Harry handed Ron the earphones, and he put them on. 

"This is my favorite song." Harry said, skipping to the eighth song called Dog Pile. When the song started, Ron nearly fell from his seat. Harry immediately turned down the volume. Ron seemed to like it. 

"It's cool!" He shouted. 

"We're right here Ron; no need to yell." Harry said. 

"Oh! Sorry!" He continued to shout. 

Harry laughed a little. For some reason, he didn't feel like Ron and Hermione's dating would effect their friendship. He hoped he was right. The room was once again silent. The cart lady came and Harry bought a fair amount of candy. After mindless chitchat for a long time, the train seemed to begin slowing down. 

"We better get changed into our Hogwarts robes." Harry recommended. 

"I was dressed hours ago! You really should become more punctual." Hermione said, standing up and leaving. 

Harry and Ron took advantage of her absence to slip into their robes. As they finally finished and held their hats, the train came to a halt. There was a mad rush to the doors and everyone poured out off of the train. Harry and Ron got off the train and saw the sign saying Hogsmeade. 

"All of ye firs' years! Come 'ere! Firs' years!" Harry recognized the familiar voice and ran over to his old friend. 

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled. 

"Hullo Harry. I love your 'air." Hagrid said, waving. 

"How's it going?" Harry asked. 

"Good, but you better get going. The carriages are about to leave." Hagrid said, pointing to the carriages. Some were already leaving. 

"See you later." Harry said, waving goodbye. Harry ran over to where Ron and Hermione already stood. 

"Professor McGonagall was looking for you." Ron said, pointing to a frantic looking Professor McGonagall. 

"I'll go see what she wanted." Harry said, walking over to Professor McGonagall. 

"There you are! Come and get on this carriage. We need to get you to Dumbledore as soon as possible." She said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards a carriage. He looked back to Ron and Hermione. They shrugged. He got on the carriage. 

"What's all this about?" Harry asked, sitting down in the luxurious seat of the carriage. 

"Dumbledore will explain it to you when we get to Hogwarts." McGonagall said. 

Harry sat in silence. What was going on? Why did they want him? The castle came into view, but Harry hardly noticed. They pulled up to the castle and McGonagall led him to the Headmaster's quarters. 

"Lemon drop." McGonagall said to the big picture of a Phoenix. The picture swung open revealing a huge swirling staircase. McGonagall swept down the stairs closely followed by Harry. The stairs ended and three more pictures were revealed. The pictures had a lion, a badger, and an eagle on them. McGonagall walked up to the picture of the eagle and examined it closely. The eagle turned it's head and looked at her. It slowly transformed into a picture of a man relaxing in a huge chair. It was obvious to Harry that this was Dumbledore. McGonagall turned to Harry. 

"Jump through. I'll be at the feast." She said and with that, she ran up the stairs. Harry looked at the portrait and saw Dumbledore gesturing for him to jump through. Harry took a deep breath and leapt through. He landed in a soft chair, sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

"Harry, I love the hair." Dumbledore chuckled. 

"Thanks." He said, rubbing his hand on his head. 

"Now, you are probably wondering why you are here. I am here to tell you what you have been pondering for over three years, why did Voldemort want to kill you and not your mother? The answer to that is the famous prophecy. You probably already knew about that though, however not the details. It was prophesied that you and your four American friends will defeat the most evil dark lord. Another prophecy was made by the most renowned divinator of the ancient times. His name was Rajaha. The prophecy raised so much controversy, his homeland was sunken by the Ministry. Atlantis. This is the prophecy." Dumbledore said, handing Harry a piece of paper. 

"When the five have risen they will be trained, 

By a man of heart who has much fame. 

He is imprisoned but he did no wrong, 

They will try to blame it on a song, 

His chains break and he's finally freed, 

By the grandest wizard who some plead, 

Is the greatest of all time. 

He will find the five in the new land, 

And train them by the small sand, 

They will know their powers now, 

And the dark lord will have to bow, 

To the new leader you will see, 

His name will be HP." Harry read. 

"Do they mean me?" He asked. 

"Yes. They mean you." 

"The grandest wizard? Is that you?" 

"Yes. The trainer is already freed. He's in America, near Mirental. He will train them for the battle against Voldemort. You, however, will be trained by me, along with any others that are willing to fight till the end against Voldemort." Dumbledore said, rather casually. 

"Oh, great. This oughta be fun." Harry said, under his breath. 

"I know that it seems hard to accept now, but you, Liz, Shelly, Jason, and Billy have more power than any wizards around. Even me." Dumbledore said. 

"Yeah right." Harry said. 

"I'm serious. With a bit of training, nothing will be able to stop you." 

"Well, who else would be willing to fight to the death against Voldemort with me?" Harry asked. 

"We would." A voice said from behind him. 

Harry turned to see a small group of students, mostly fourth years and older, although Harry saw Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley in the crowd. At the front, Ron and Hermione stood. 

"How'd you guys get in here?" Harry asked, looking at the group. 

"Does that really matter?" Ron asked. 

"Guess not." Harry said, sitting back down on his chair. 

"They have all committed themselves to the cause and to you as their leader." Dumbledore said. 

"Me? Why would anyone follow me?" Harry asked. 

"Did you read the prophecy? You are going to rule the wizard world once Voldemort is destroyed." Dumbledore said. 

"Hm… So, I'm one of the five most powerful wizards in the world. I'm fourteen. I'm going to defeat Voldemort. Once again, I'm fourteen. Finally, I'm going to rule the wizard world. For one last time, I'm fourteen! How can you expect all this great stuff from me? I've only been to school for three years, and I'm not even top of the class." Harry said. 

"Once you are trained, you will be the top of the class and then some." Dumbledore said. 

"Why don't we just get a bunch of adults?" Harry asked. 

"Adults are nowhere near as courageous under pressure as kids, and Voldemort has a weakness and its called compassion. He doesn't understand it. Kids have a lot of it." Dumbledore said. 

"Oh… Well, I guess I kind of have a liability, then." Harry said. 

"Yes, you do. This is supposed to be a secret, so naturally everybody knows. You're the hero, Harry. Training begins tomorrow." Dumbledore said and Harry's eyes closed. When they opened them, he found him self in front of the huge doors that entered the great hall. He looked behind him and saw the small group. He pushed the doors open and found that everyone was talking loudly. The room's noise level hit the lowest it had ever been as the group stood there, and then a Gryffindor third year stood up and began to applaud. The rest of the room stood and began a thunderous applaud. Even the Slytherins stood and cheered. Harry felt his face heat up and turned the darkest shade of red. He found his seat and sat down. He looked over to Ron, who sat next to him. Ron smiled. Harry shook his head. He wished for George and Fred. He wanted them to be with him in this happy time. 

The feast dragged on, but Harry couldn't eat. He was anticipating the next day and how the training would go. As he sat and thought, he felt a warm hand on his back. He turned and saw Sirius. 

"Sirius? What're you doing here?" Harry asked. 

"I got a job! I'm going to teach Defense against the Dark Arts." He said. 

"What? Wait a sec… What about Professor Gudgeon?" Harry asked. Harry saw Sirius' face pale. 

"Who?" Sirius asked in a hushed whisper. 

"Professor David Gudgeon. I met him in Gringotts. He said he was the new Dark Arts teacher." 

"Oh my God… Davey…" Sirius said. "Do you know who he is? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I forgot, but why? Who is he?" Harry asked. 

"I gotta go talk to Dumbledore." Sirius said, walking towards where all the teachers sat. He saw Sirius whisper something into Dumbledore's ear. Much like Sirius' reaction, Dumbledore paled. He motioned for Harry to come over. Harry stood up and walked over. A chair appeared next to Dumbledore. 

"Sit down. Now, you say you met Mr. Gudgeon?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked. 

"Had you ever heard of him before?" 

"Yeah. Remus mentioned that he almost had his eye poked out while they were playing a game." 

Sirius scoffed. 

"What did he say?" 

"He just told me about his eye and that he was going to begin teaching." Harry said. 

"What'd he say about his eye?" 

"He said he could see your emotions." 

"Did you ever realize that anybody can tell your emotions?" 

Harry thought for a second and then realized his mistake. 

"So who is he?" 

"Davey Gudgeon went to school around the same time as your parents. He… Well, I guess Sirius knows the story better." Dumbledore said. 

"OK, We didn't like Gudgeon much in the first three years of school. After all, he was a Slytherin and friends with Snape. In our third year, we found out about Remus' problem. Somehow Gudgeon found out. It turned out Gudgeon didn't like werewolves much and wanted Remus dead. He planned out a very intricate plan to exterminate him. One night while Remus and Madam Pomfrey were walking towards the Whomping Willow, Gudgeon pops out of the bushes with a silver bullet loaded gun. The moon came up before Gudgeon could get any shots off and he was attacked by Remus. He never got bitten but he got the hell scratched out of him. One lucky scratch ripped his eye out." 

"Ugh…" 

"Dumbledore came out and scared Remus away, but he expelled Gudgeon. Gudgeon decided that no matter what, he needed to get his full education. He searched out help in the form of Voldemort. Voldemort trained him to be a fully dark wizard. Voldemort turned his eye into a beam of evil, capable of killing someone if they were hit by it. So, he came back to Hogwarts in our seventh year, trying to accomplish his unfinished business. Needless to say, his efforts were fruitless. James nearly killed him with a huge barrage of spells and curses. So now he works for Voldemort, and holds a huge grudge against students at Hogwarts. Especially you." 

"Why doesn't the ministry just put him in Azkaban?" Harry asked. 

"He had the best lawyer around when he was on trial. Lucius Malfoy." 

"I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing him again?" 

Dumbledore nodded. 

"You may go now." 

Harry stood and walked back to his seat. 

"What happened?" Ron asked. 

Harry explained the story of Gudgeon. 

"…and that's about it." 

"Great… We have to fight someone with an eye that shoots evil beams." Ron sighed, placing his head on the table. 

"Oh, yeah. Did Tre make it into Gryffindor?" Harry asked. 

Ron pointed to Tre, who sat next to another first year Gryffindor. 

"Cool." 

"I'm gonna go get some sleep." Ron said, standing up from the table. 

"Yeah, good idea." Harry said, also standing up. Ron asked a Gryffindor prefect the password, which he gladly gave. They walked towards the common room, with their hands stuck in their robes. Finally, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Welcome back, boys. Password?" She asked. 

"Onesis Runes." The portrait swung open. 

The old common room welcomed them back with the warmth of the fire and the feeling of contentment. Harry and Ron walked to the chairs nearest to the fire and sat down. 

"So, you think you're up for it?" Ron asked. 

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of trying to stop such a dark, evil wizard." Harry said. 

"Yeah, but you're supposedly one of the most powerful wizards right now." Ron said. 

"I know, but it's a lot of pressure." 

Ron didn't have a response to this and instead gazed into the fire. People began to pour into the common room when he finally spoke up. 

"Big day tomorrow. Better get some sleep." He said. 

Ron and Harry walked up to the dorm room and silently got ready for bed and went to bed. Harry couldn't sleep that night. He lay awake watching the ceiling. He couldn't get Fred and George's faces out of his vision. His eyes were slowly beginning to fade when a cool breeze seemed to sweep the room. Harry sat up from bed and looked to the front of the room. 

Fred and George Weasley stood laughing. 


	13. Default Chapter Title

"What the…"  
  
  
"Hey, Harry. What's up?" George asked.  
  
  
"Whu… Are you…"  
  
  
"Ghosts? Yeah and we're not leaving until you defeat You-know-who." Fred said, laughing.  
  
  
"But… Why?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"Because, we'll be your guardian angels. Or something. Ok, I'll tell you what happened. When we died, we were on our way up to heaven."  
  
  
"Heaven?" Harry asked, in disbelief.  
  
  
"Yes, heaven. So we're on our way up to heaven and there were all these voices and this music."  
  
  
"But it was bad music, like Phil Collins."  
  
  
"So, we came back here. I mean, the walk was really far." George said.  
  
  
"Whoa… You came back here instead of going to heaven?" Harry said.  
  
  
"That's what we said." Fred said.  
  
  
"Hm… Does anyone else know?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"Just Dumbledore because we can't go anywhere but Hogwarts and… Well, Dumbledore will explain that to you later." Fred said.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
  
"I said Dumbledore will explain it to you later. Everything is much clearer when you're dead, I guess." George laughed.  
  
  
"So, are you going to tell Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have too, unless you defeat You-know-who by tomorrow." Fred said.  
  
  
"Hm… So are you guys just going to keep taking classes and stuff?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"I don't know. I guess we could." George said.  
  
  
"What for?" Fred asked, turning to his brother.  
  
  
"To get our full education." George said, matter-of-factly.  
  
  
"What do we need our full education for? We're dead." Fred reminded him.  
  
  
"Well, I guess we could spend our time annoying people like Peeves." George said.  
  
  
"Oh, yeah. We could piss off Snape right in front of his face and he couldn't do anything!" Fred said.  
  
  
"Yeah! Well, I guess we should go check out the Slytherin Common Room. See ya, Harry." George said as he and Fred faded away. Harry smiled to himself. Ron would be in for a huge surprise when he woke up.  
  
  
"Wake up!" Ron said, throwing a pillow into Harry's face.  
  
  
"I'm up." Harry said.  
  
  
"Come on! It's first day of school. Breakfast starts in thirty minutes." Ron shouted. Harry got up and saw that Ron was already clad in his Hogwarts robes. Harry got ready quickly and soon he and Ron were in the common room waiting for Hermione. She finally came down and they left for breakfast.   
  
  
Harry had nearly forgotten about Fred and George when he heard a huge thundering noise and a loud yell.  
  
  
"AHH!!!" Professor Snape ran by covering his head. Two white tigers bounded after him. Harry looked one in the eye and saw Fred Weasley looking back at him. He began to chuckle loudly, unlike Hermione and Ron who ran and stood up against a wall.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked, after the tigers had passed.  
  
  
"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Harry said.  
  
  
Ron accepted it and they walked on. They reached the Great Hall, where everyone was talking about what had happened. Apparently, two tigers had appeared from nowhere and one screamed SNAPE! Then, Snape stood and ran, followed closely by the tigers. Harry laughed as he knew that Snape was in no real danger.  
  
  
"Potter, eh?" A smooth voice asked.  
  
  
Harry turned to find himself face to face with a girl he had never seen befored.  
  
  
"Uh… Yeah, that's me." He said.  
  
  
"Oh…" She continued, feigning disinterest, "I just transferred from a school in America, Mirental. Seems a spot once taken by a certain Draco Malfoy was evacuated and being that I was first on the fourth year waiting list, I was accepted."  
  
  
Harry was sensing an eerie vibe coming from her and he didn't like it at all.  
  
  
"What did you say your name was?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"I didn't say it." She said, walking over to the Slytherin table and taking a seat.  
  
  
"Jeez… What a…"  
  
  
"So, who wants some eggs?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
"Hmm… looks good." Ron said, putting a pile on his plate.  
  
  
Harry couldn't seem to find himself eating. He felt a weird feeling. What was it about that girl?  
  
  
The owl post flew in but delivered nothing to Harry. Ron received a note from his mother about Charlie and Bill, his two eldest brothers. They had decided to move closer to home, due to the deaths. Harry felt bad for Ron. He couldn't seem to think much about it, because he had that girl on his mind.  
  
  
"Who was that girl?" Harry asked of Ron as they were headed to their first class, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
  
"I don't know." Ron answered simply.   
  
  
"I don't think she likes you to much." Hermione said.  
  
  
"Yeah, I got that feeling too." Harry said.  
  
  
They walked down to the greenhouses and discovered they would be working in Greenhouse 5 for the year. Greenhouse 5 held the dangerous and venomous plants. It was rumored that some of them could be deadly just to touch. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at a table with Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
  
"I'm very sorry about your brothers." Hannah sympathized.  
  
  
"Thanks." Ron said, looking to the ground.  
  
  
Harry couldn't help but get excited. He knew that soon Fred and George would reveal themselves to Ron.  
  
  
"Did you hear about Sirius Black? He's our DADA teacher!" Justin said.  
  
  
"Yeah, we heard." Harry said.  
  
  
"Attention! Now, I know you're all excited to start the new year with Herbology, but first some safety precautions. As most of you know, Greenhouse 5 houses some of the most dangerous plants in existence. You will all be goggles and I assume you already have dragon hide gloves." Professor Sprout began.  
  
  
Harry pulled his pair of gloves from his bag along with the rest of the class.  
  
  
"To start off the new term, we will be studying the Cinomantesis. Does anyone know what the Cinomantesis is?" She asked. Per usual, Hermione's hand shot to the sky. "Yes, Hermione?"  
  
  
"The Cinomantesis is a plant that only grows in the depths of the African jungle. It is used in a potion for transportation through dimensions." Hermione said.  
  
  
"Splendid, 5 points to Gryffindor." She said.  
  
  
The rest of the period their heads were filled with information on the most dangerous plants known to the wizard world. Near the end of the period, things began to get exciting.  
  
  
"Hm… Did any body see where the Guttemo Seedlings went?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
  
The class shook their heads, but Justin gasped. Everybody looked at Justin. He stared at the top of the professor's head. Harry gasped and then giggled. The seedlings hung around her head forming devil horns. Harry saw this as the work of the twins.  
  
  
"What? What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
  
The seedlings dropped into her hair. She let out a screech and began to run around the room. Plants began to sprout out of her head as she tried to pat them down. The bell rang to signify the end of the period and they left the chaos of Herbology.  
  
  
"What's next?" Ron asked.  
  
  
"Let's see. Uh oh…" Hermione said.  
  
  
"Double potions with Slytherins?" Ron asked.  
  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
  
"Don't worry. I think potions will be interesting today." Ron and Hermione gave him confused looks. "Trust me."  
  
  
"You'll be able to see your girlfriend, maybe get her name." Ron joked. They walked up to the castle and towards the deep darkness of the dungeons where the Potions class was held. They entered the classroom to find that Snape was not there. The class sat next to their cauldrons and waited. The unknown girl continued to stare down Harry with a weird smirk. Harry tried to push her out of his mind by thinking of Snape.  
  
  
"I wonder where he is." Harry thought out loud.  
  
  
"Speak of the devil." Ron said, looking to the front of the class.  
  
  
Snape stood with a look of pure venom covering his face. He grabbed a piece of chalk and turned around to write something on the big blackboard. Harry stifled a laugh along with the rest of the class. A piece of cloth that would have covered Snape's lower backside was missing and his white boxers with red hearts were revealed. Harry looked to see what he was writing.  
  
  
"Mix anything. Don't talk to me." It said. Free period? In Snape's class? Snape walked to his back office and slammed the door. The class room burst out laughing.   
  
  
"I haven't seen him look that mad since Fred and George put that Spelunker inside Snape's robes…" Ron trailed off.  
  
  
"Or the time they turned into tigers and chased him around the grounds for the entire class period." A voice said.  
  
  
"What the…" Ron turned around to view his recently deceased brothers standing in front of him. He fainted.  
  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed with him in the infirmary when finally he awoke.  
  
  
"Was that…" Ron asked, sitting up.  
  
  
"Shh… Lay down." Hermione said, placing her hand on his forehead. He obeyed and layed down.  
  
  
"Yes, those were your brothers. Ghosts now. Until we defeat Voldemort." He said.  
  
  
Ron flinched but didn't say anything.  
  
  
"Where are they?" Ron asked.  
  
  
"We're here." A voice said.  
  
  
"Would you stop with the incognito mystery deal? Everyone knows you're here." Hermione said.  
  
  
"Right then." Fred and George appeared at the foot of the bed.  
  
  
"Hey Ron." George said, waving. Ron gasped and fainted again.  
  
  
"Whoops…" Fred mumbled.  
  
  
After two minutes, Ron sat up and looked around.  
  
  
"Don't faint." George ordered.  
  
  
"Ok, I'm alright. What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
  
They took turns telling him what had happened. He hung on every word and when they finished he appeared to be very confused.  
  
  
"Ask questions, because we know you don't get it. Harry sure didn't." Harry scowled.  
  
  
"Why aren't you allowed to go anywhere but Hogwarts?" Ron asked.  
  
  
"Well, we are allowed to go somewhere else. But my lips are sealed, until that is needed to be known." Fred said.  
  
  
"Right." Ron said.  
  
  
"You can leave whenever you feel like. And personally I could do with some lunch right about now." Harry said.  
  
  
"Alright. Let's go." Ron said, stepping from his bed and slipping on his shoes.  
  
  
George and Fred decided to go and find Snape, because they couldn't stand to see all the good food. Hermione, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and no one noticed them. Harry was slightly glad that he didn't get any crazy applause like the night before. They sat down and ate a quick lunch in peace before they continued on to Defense against the Dark Arts. They left the Great Hall early to make sure they were early so that they could talk to Sirius. Traveling the familiar route, the trio trekked up to the classroom. Inside, a big cage covered in a cloth was sitting in the front of the room. Sirius stood at the front writing something on the board. He smiled at them as they walked in.  
  
  
"Hey! You're early." He said.  
  
  
"Yeah, we figured we should come see what we'll be learning this year." Harry said.  
  
  
"Relevance will be the theme of this year. All the dark arts defense we learn will be information that you will need in the near future." Sirius said, continuing to write on the board.  
  
  
"What's in the cage?" Ron asked.  
  
  
"You'll see." He said, mysteriously. Just then, the door burst open and fellow fourth-year Gryffindors joined them in the class. Ron, Hermione, and Harry found three seats towards the front of the class.  
  
  
"Hello class." He greeted them happily. A grumble came from them. "I know you might not be comfortable working with me, but I would like to remind you I was found innocent by the Minister himself, so you may rest at ease."  
  
  
The class still looked unsure.  
  
  
"Well, this year we will be studying many different spells and creatures of the dark type. I want you to know that all of this information I will be giving you will be relevant to the battle with you-know-who. I have brought an animal most of you will be familiar with. Who has heard of the Ransidia?" Sirius asked. Several gasps were emitted from the class.  
  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
  
"Hermione?" He asked.  
  
  
"The Ransidia is a bird type creature with sharp talons and no beak. It has human features in its face. It is also capable of speech." Hermione said.  
  
  
"Exactly. Five points to Gryffindor." Sirius said, unveiling the cage. Inside was the most ugly creature Harry had ever seen. It's large black wings flapped violently and it squawked and revealed its sharp yellow teeth.   
  
  
"Get me out of here! I'll kill all of you." It squawked. Harry saw Neville fall out of his chair.  
  
  
"No need to worry, this cage has been checked many times." Sirius said. "As you can see, the Ransidia is a very temperamental animal. It mostly lives in the deserts of Sahara. This one however was found not far from here."  
  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a quick question. You said earlier that we would be studying things that are relevant to the battle against you-know-who?" Seamus Finnigan asked.  
  
  
"Well, it is rumored that you-know-who fled back to a place where these things are near." Sirius said.  
  
  
"Where is that?" Dean Thomas asked.  
  
  
"Ezraela." He said.  
  
  
Ron's head shot straight up and he stared at Sirius.  
  
  
"The Ezraela? The homeland?" He asked.  
  
  
"What's Ezraela?" Harry asked. A few other students murmured in approval.  
  
  
"Ezraela is the homeland, as Ron said. Us wizards are all from there." Sirius said.  
  
  
"Where is it?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"It's in England… Somewhat. I'm not going to describe it all to you now, but Dumbledore will at your first training session." Sirius said.  
  
  
Harry couldn't wait until the training session. Sirius described the strengths and weaknesses of the creature and the spell that would bring it to its demise. Finally, DADA ended and the Gryffindors headed to the front lawn of the school, the appointed training spot. Various people already stood there. Harry saw that they were all adults. They walked to Dumbledore.  
  
  
"Hello. Please find a seat on the lawn, the session will begin shortly." Dumbledore said, turning to talk to one of the adults.  
  
  
They sat down and waited for a few minutes before people began showing up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sat next to them and engaged in a conversation about Quidditch. Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey sat behind them, and Harry was almost certain he could hear Colin snapping shots away at the back of his head. More people showed up before Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
  
"Is this everyone? Where's Neville?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
  
Just then, the doors to the school opened and Professor Snape emerged holding Neville by the scruff of his collar and dragging him to the lawn. Harry could hear Neville's pleas to return to his hiding spot, which apparently was a large cauldron in Snape's office.  
  
  
"Found him in a cauldron. He apparently doesn't want to begin training."  
  
  
"Well, some may have a choice, but I'm afraid, Neville, that you are one without a choice." Dumbledore said.  
  
  
Neville reluctantly sat in the front of the group.   
  
  
"Now, I suppose we should begin with the prophecy. The year of 1984 was a very crazy year. Voldemort," A loud gasp, "was on the rampage. More people had been murdered then ever before in the history of the wizarding world. A mystique by the name of Linda Langerson predicted that the five children that would end the terrible reign of Voldemort," more loud gasps, "would be born in the year of 1986 and that the plan of defeat would come into action in the year 2000. Voldemort," more gasps, "for the sake of the creator! Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! If you don't get used to it, you'll always fear him!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
  
Silence…  
  
  
"Now, where was I? Right. Voldemort went to all the famous wizards and killed them off. The Potters and the Blacks development of the Fidelius charm made them famous. The Bones, as some of you know, were activists. The Potters, the Bones, and the Blacks didn't really click with what he was looking for. Finally, he realized that these families had been skipped over. The Bones were taken care of, the Blacks fled, but James and Lily Potter decided to put their Fidelius charm into action. It lasted until their secret-keeper Pettigrew sold them out to Voldemort. The kids all miraculously survived. These five kids are the most important factors in the death of Voldemort, but a group of kids was also prophesied to help. So, you are the group of kids that will be responsible for the death of the Dark Lord. Any questions?"  
  
  
"How're we supposed to find him?" A young boy asked.  
  
  
"He's in Ezraela. We will be going there in less than a month, so you must begin training soon." A bunch of murmurs broke out.  
  
  
"Let me introduce you to your trainers." Dumbledore rambled on as he introduced the trainers. Harry wasn't listening though. He was thinking about Ezraela. A complete wizard country. Wouldn't that have been great to live there instead of with the Dursley's, Harry thought. As Dumbledore's speech came to a close, Harry came back into focus.  
  
  
"The first thing you will be learning is how to deflect a dark arts spell. It's quite simple really." Dumbledore said, stepping aside.  
  
  
A man stepped up, introduced as Simeon West.   
  
  
"Make a quick sweep with your wand and say, 'contra-explosão' This will deflect your enemies spell and hopefully hit them." Simeon said, demonstrating.   
  
  
Harry stood up and practiced with Ron.   
  
  
"No, no, no. Contra-exposãO." Harry instructed. Ron tried it again. A green light flashed. "There you go."  
  
  
Ron wiped sweat off his brow. Harry looked up towards the castle. He wondered what would happen if Voldemort attacked there. Would the towers crumble to the ground? Would the lake overflow? His thoughts were interrupted by a yell from the castle. A distraught looking professor McGonagall ran down.  
  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore asked, holding her by the shoulders.  
  
  
"The ravens… They've fled the Tower of London." She said.  
  
  
Dumbledore dropped his wand.  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Authors Note: hey, i just wanted to get some feed back to know if you want me to keep this story going. So read and review. Thanks.  
  
A cool breeze swept by Jason as he opened his eyes. He found himself deep within a forest of some sort. A wet feeling reached his leg as he looked down. Water was up to his knees. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark swamp. He began to wade towards the shore about five feet away. He stopped dead. What was that sound? A swishing sound erupted from all around him. He looked to see the formation of a whirlpool forming. He gasped and began to wade even faster.   
  
  
"You need help there boy?" A voice asked.  
  
  
Jason looked up.  
  
  
A pale man in a black cloak and wizard's hat stood leaning against a tree. He had eyes that were slit like a snake's and a pointed nose. He pulled his wand out.  
  
  
"All you have to do is join me. Just help me out a little. I need him and I know you want her back. You can have her. Just tell me where he's hiding and she's yours." He said.  
  
  
"NEVER!" Jason shouted, without meaning too.   
  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
  
"It's your choice." He said, throwing something on to the bank of the shore.  
  
  
It was a silver necklace with a locket on it. The locket laid open with two pictures in it. One was Jason. The other was Judy. It was the present Jason had given her on their second date.  
  
  
"Don't touch her." Jason said, once again without meaning to.  
  
  
The man grinned and vanished. Jason lifted himself on to the bank and grabbed the locket. He looked into the picture and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
  
"Caw! Caw!" A loud squawking was heard as Jason looked up to the sky. A black mass appeared and swarmed down towards Jason. Ravens. One raven was going particularly fast and landed next to Jason.   
  
  
"Just missed him." Jason stated, unaware of his words. The raven cursed and began to transform.  
  
  
  
  
"Uhh!" Jason woke in a cold sweat.  
  
  
"Whoa there! Calm down. What's wrong?" Jake asked, from the next bed.  
  
  
"Nothing. Just a bad dream." Jason lied, knowing this was something.  
  
  
"Well, start getting ready. We got ten minutes until breakfast." Jake said, tying his shoe. His long red hair was spiked as usual and stuck out all over the place. He wore a sleeveless black T-shirt with a pair of rolling dice that said Lucky 7 on it. His black pants were scuffed up at his ankles and they had a huge Operation Ivy patch covering one of the knees. He wore his double row spiked bracelet on one arm and a chain style bracelet on the other.  
  
  
Jason rolled out of his bed and on to the floor. He got up and sulked over to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and wrapping himself in a towel, he returned to the room.  
  
  
"What's up, Jason?" Lucky asked, looking at his green mohawk in the mirror. His spiked dog collar covered his neck and a similar one covered his wrist. The band name The Casualties and a picture of four punks with mohawks covered the front of his T-shirt while the back was covered with tour dates. He wore plaid pants cutoff above his ankles covered with zippers and a patch that said The Unseen on it. Leather creeper shoes with leopard print covered his feet and a pair of flaming socks were visible.  
  
  
"Nothin' much." Jason said, walking over to his bureau. He pulled out a white long sleeved shirt and put it on. He covered it with a Misfits shirt with a picture of a crimson skull on it. He put on his cutoff black cargo pants and pulled on his boots. The boot tongues were covered with UK flags. His favorite chain necklace with a lock on it had somehow been misplaced, so he replaced it with a necklace with a pick hanging off it. He put in his hair gel, making it stand up on end.  
  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Billy said. Billy was clothed in his usual rock-a-billy attire. He wore navy blue Dickies and nice shoes with flames on them. A shirt that said The Toasters on it covered the top of his body. His hair was covered in a black bowler's cap.   
  
  
"Hold on. I gotta get my hat." Scott said, walking over to his bureau. He was a white tank top or a "wifebeater" tucked into his baggy blue jeans. He wore black no-name shoes. He picked up his leopard print cowboy hat and placed it on his head.  
  
  
"Ok, now we can go." Zack said, tugging on one of his dreadlocks. He had the same thing he wore the night before on, only a new shirt with an anarchy sign on it.  
  
  
"Where's Eric?" Jason asked, looking around the room.  
  
  
"I'm out here." A voice called from outside the door. He entered the room. He wore a green soccer jacket with three stripes across it. He wore black Adidas pants with three lines down the sides and white Adidas.   
  
  
The group left the dorm and entered the common room. It was pretty much empty except for Tom who stood by the fire talking to a 5th year girl.  
  
  
They left the common room and traveled the path to the great hall. Breakfast was very unorganized at Mirental. No one sat at his or her house tables except for the Relerse's. The group went up and got their food and sat down with a huge group of people. Jason recognized Judy and sat next to her.  
  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Jason asked, putting down his tray.  
  
  
Judy scooted over and rubbed into Jason. He put his arm around her.  
  
  
"Nothing." She said, taking a bite of her cereal.  
  
  
"First day back." Jason sighed.  
  
  
"Yeah, another year…" she moaned.  
  
  
"Hopefully this year will be better, with the return of you-know-who and all." Jason joked.  
  
  
Judy smiled but said nothing.  
  
  
"Did you hear?" Lucky asked.  
  
  
"About what?" Jason asked.  
  
  
"Ice. She's gone!" Lucky shouted delighted.  
  
  
"No way."  
  
  
"Yep, she transferred to Hogwarts." He stated gleefully.  
  
  
"Oh, she'll give Harry some hell." Jason laughed. They finished their breakfast and started their first day of school.  
  
  
The day dragged on and was very uneventful until during Jason's DADA class when Professor Armstrong came rushing in.   
  
  
"The Ravens… They've disappeared." He said, half out of breath.  
  
  
Professor Logan paled.   
  
  
"The T-t-tower?" He stuttered.  
  
  
Professor Armstrong nodded.  
  
  
"Class. The period will have to be cut short today. Please return to your common rooms." Everyone stood up and moved along. Jason couldn't move. He was frozen with fear. The ravens? The tower? He knew about the myth that once the ravens had fled the Tower of London the world would be thrown into chaos. Even some muggles knew of this myth. Jason began to fumble with his books placing them in his bag. He then ran out the door towards his common room.  
  
  
His mind was racing. This surely had to do with Voldemort. If he was part of the prophecy, then he also had something to do with it. He was scared out of his mind. He remembered his dream and nearly tripped over his feet. The ravens. He was terrified but his mind was set on one thing, get to Hillyard. The hallways seemed to be endless, until he finally came to a window. He looked out and saw the dark forest.  
  
  
"This isn't that hard." He said, pulling out his wand, "Now, lets see was it, Floaticus, or Glidraon. I'll go with FLOATICUS." He shouted the last word and felt himself floating. He opened the window and floated down to the grass. He then ran to the forest and entered the dark trees.   
  
  
It seemed to go on forever. The trail leading to Hillyard's house twisted and turned, but Jason continued running. He finally could see a clearing up ahead, and he increased his speed. He could see that it was his house.  
  
  
Hillyard stood in the front yard in a statuesque position, hands hanging to the side, face forward. Jason slowed as he reached him.  
  
  
"You make up your mind?" Hillyard asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, when do we start training?"  



End file.
